Broken Glass
by junecoronado
Summary: Kirika Asuga was kidnapped by the League of Villains at the age of twelve. Three years later, one raid on UA's class 1-A could change her life forever. Villain to future hero, Asuga will have to face her spiraling world head on along with her new-found friends. Because, of course, you never notice glass... until it's broken.
1. Chapter 1: Directions

I never thought I'd get here of all places. I never thought I'd be kidnapped. I never thought I'd have to be afraid of my Quirk. I never thought I'd have to be afraid of what I might do.

There I was, sitting in the closet of the hideout. Where? I didn't know. They were smart enough to keep the location hidden from me. I was in a small closet at the moment. Call it my "time-out" area. Let's just say I did things I shouldn't have.

Based off of the increased footstep speed outside of the closet, we were going to another raid, and soon. My heart sunk. I got that the League of Villains were... villains... but there are better ways to do things! I was pretty sure I'd be brought this time and I know it'd take a toll on me, especially if the heroes fought back. I mean, I'd want them to fight back but I wouldn't want them to see me as a villain too.

A pair of footsteps reached my door. My heartbeat quickened, wondering if I'd be taken out for a different reason than to go on a mission, but I knew what was going to happen. I shut my eyes, waiting for the blinding light. As the door opened, I could see the light behind my eyelids.

"Get out." A voice said.

It was Shigaraki. He was the angriest about the "incident." He was also the one who punished me for it. Many patches of my skin would never be the same because of his hands.

I got out of the closet clumsily, being slightly dragged out by Shigaraki. Everyone stopped for a little and each had a short stare at me. A traitor, a rebel, a child. Words describing me were probably filling their minds. Two days ago, I ran away from the hideout. It was stupid but I heard about the chance of a raid and so I fled. I knew I could use my intelligence of the League to stop the raid before it happened. I had already gathered what their names were, their Quirks, and distinguishing features and personality traits. It got hard to keep things from me after they had brought me on a few missions. I was in the USJ attack and got to meet the Vanguard group along with a few others Shigaraki had recruited. I thought he had wanted to keep me a secret but maybe a fifteen-year-old girl who they kidnapped wasn't a good thing to keep from your employees.

Anyway, I didn't know my way around so Mr. Compress was able to catch up to me quickly. It wasn't fun when I got back.

Everyone was geared up for the raid. They had all their costumes on and weapons ready. Toga, probably my best friend, gave me a toothy grin. People seem to think that Villains are all about destruction and chaos, but sometimes it so much more than that. Villains are still people. Something happened to them whether it was by outside or inside influence that caused them to insist on the change of society. I had actually grown quite close to each of them. We were our own family. But my attempted escape put a rip in my relationship with them. Ever since that USJ attack, things have been different.

Suddenly, a large cloak was tossed to me.

"Wear this, Asuga-chan!" Himiko said. "And try to get a little bloody so I can suck it up later!" I gave Himiko a small smile. Though it was odd, drinking people's blood was a sign of affection with Himiko.

"You know the plan, right?" Shigaraki said, gesturing to Dabi.

"Yeah," Dabi answered, "how could I forget after how the many times you've reminded me?"

"Don't get cocky." Shigaraki warned. "Also, there's something we need to address." He pointed at me but, despite my own staring, he didn't look at me. "The girl." He wouldn't even call me by my name.

"Right. She'll be with Spinner and Magne." Dabi said. "Maybe she can put a dent in the heroes. Perhaps she'll get a few kids mixed in too." He looked at me with eyes that showed just how serious he was.

_"Kids"?! I thought there were only heroes this time. I don't want to hurt any other children!_

Then I remembered from the USJ. The UA kids! They were my age! I didn't know how I was going to handle that, nor how they were going to handle me.

"Alright," Kurogiri finally said, bringing me from my thoughts, "good luck. I'll be sure to pick you all up five minutes after your signal. You have your responsibilities. Good luck." He opened a warp gate and we started stepping through.

_GO!_ I screamed in my head. _Run while you have the chance!_

I didn't though. My feet weren't moving backward. They weren't escaping. They weren't even frozen in place. No, they were casually walking towards the warp gate. They were heading towards murder and away from freedom.

As I was about to step through, a hand grabbed my arm and turned me around. Shigaraki was there staring at me straights in the eyes.

"You do anything stupid out there and I will make sure to take care of you myself. It's always so annoying to have to deal with lugging you around." I could feel all four of his fingers on my skin with his fifth ready, but I wouldn't dare to flinch.

Then, I turned around and headed straight towards despair. Little did I know I would be moving in a direction that not even I saw coming.


	2. Chapter 2: Not Fair

It all happened so fast. In a moment, the lady was on the ground and unconscious, the blood from her head displaying the cruelty of the blow.

Then, Spinner, Magne, and I were exposed to the others. The kids were in shock how the League of Villains could've been there. It was to be expected; I would've been too.

A few things happened within only a couple seconds. Magne threatened to kill the hero on the ground, then Spinner revealed he was a follower of Stain, then he also showed his gigantic multi-sword sword, and, finally, the heroes told the students to run. A few things caught my attention though. One, one kid with glasses was quite taken aback that Spinner was a disciple of Stain so it made me wonder if Stain and the teen had history. Two, the man-cat hero said how he couldn't believe that we could scar the hero's face and act like it's nothing. I scoffed, seeing another display of what heroes really value. Three, one green-haired boy hung back while his classmates fled. His action terrified me. Why not run and get away from this situation? What reason do you have not to save yourself?

Then, the next sentence I heard the boy say nearly made me step backward.

"I know where he is!"

_Why? Why isn't saving yourself your top priority? Why?! _

My mind raced through the possibilities, but, as I saw him leave, my urge to follow grew. Without my consent, my body just started traveling around the clearing towards him. Luckily, I was able to sneak back into the forest and stick to the brush so no one would see me.

As I followed the green-haired boy, I noticed the look on his face. Determination. For who? For who could that face be? A face I had never displayed was plastered on this boy's like second nature.

He was also quite fast. I could see a lightning covered his body that launched him forward. It had to be his Quirk, but figuring that out didn't make it any easier to catch up to him. I had to use my own Quirk to keep up. I was Switching constantly to a point closer to him. Curiosity my only fuel.

Finally, we reached a cliff. I remembered it as the one Muscular said he would use as a vantage point. I was wondering how he could've known where Muscular was.

Suddenly, the boy leaped up to the top of the cliff as I heard two large explosions sound.

I needed to get a higher look, so I Switched up to a point that was above the cliff and where the brush covered me. I looked down to see the green-haired boy standing in front of a small, maybe six-year-old boy. I figured the boy was the one he was there for and Muscular was just a bonus. Muscular was standing across from the other two. He had already taken his mask off, which wasn't a surprise. The green-haired boy was scanning the field. As it looked now, his only option was to fight Muscular.

Bad. The whole situation was bad. Can't he just use his Quirk to run? He could get out of there fast enough. That would leave the small boy there since he'd only be dead weight but that was better than both of them being left there to die. Muscular was someone that could fight All Might and still have a chance. So how could either of them hold a candle to the villain?

Finally, it seemed as though he made up his mind.

"I'll save you!"

_So naïve..._

"You're gonna save him?" Muscular scoffed. "A budding hero would say that." I agreed with him. The statement was far fetched and couldn't be promised.

"Your name's Midoriya, right?" Muscular asked. "You're high up on our kill list."

_"Midoriya"?_

At first, I had thought I recognized the green-haired boy but didn't think too much about it. But the name Midoriya sparked my memory. He was the kid who had the guts to punch the Nomu in the USJ. He was also the one who nearly died to save All Might. At least he had experience.

Then, it clicked. This was payback. The Villains had a grudge against the kids who tore them down so easily.

Suddenly, Muscular came to the side of Midoriya and punched him right in his left arm which slammed Midoriya into the large rock wall I was on top of.

The whole blow shook me to the bone literally and figuratively. That blow was merciless and probably shattered Midoriya's arm and some ribs.

"Oh! Wait. Better not." Muscular said. "Might as well tell me, if you know.

Where's the kid named Bakugou?"

_They're looking for a student? But why? They already had a kill list. Why would they look for someone specifi-_

_No_

_They aren't looking to kill him, they're looking to capture him! I can not let that happen! _

I looked at the Midoriya below. It was hard to see from my angle, but I could tell he was surprised. Too surprised.

Maybe he knew where Bakugou was. If he did, I had to help him. I couldn't risk someone else being taken by the villains.

Muscular went for another blow that Midoriya dodged while desperately clutching his elbow. That blow had done serious damage. I wasn't sure how he could be standing through all that pain.

"Don't know? That your final answer?" Muscular asked. "Fine. In that case, LET'S PLAY!"

Muscular kicked Midoriya across the ground. It was a toying blow that was hardly meant to incapacitate, but-to Muscular's enjoyment-still left Midoriya with lacerations on his head and arms that were large enough to bleed out.

Muscular kept taunting Midoriya and his heroic remarks. Meanwhile, up above, I was close to screaming at Midoriya to run. He was already being beaten to a pulp and he hadn't even dealt a blow! A movement on the ground pulled me back to Midoriya. I had to ask myself if he was actually going attack.

He picked himself up and reeled his arm back for a punch. Green lightning gathered around his body, his Quirk in effect. Judging from his velocity and the amount of power in his Quirk I had seen before, this attack would deal significant damage that could give Midoriya a fair chance...

Unless...

Midoriya stood still, his fist still connected to Muscular's arm.

Unless this match wasn't fair to begin with.

~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~

Hey! Your author here! So I had an issue with copy-pasting this story and things got weird so I hope the problem is fixed now! Please let me know if anything is odd on you guys' end!

See ya!


	3. Chapter 3: Fears

With a quick flick of his arm and a kick, Midoriya flies off and away from Muscular.

Lying prone on the ground, Midoriya and his injuries had worsened.

I have to do something. Something. But what? I could just leave. I didn't have to fight. Maybe it was time to move on.

No.

Something about Midoriya. His look, his attitude, his determination. There was something I couldn't shake. Unlike me, he didn't deserve to be left alone with no one else to defend him.

Before I knew it I was preparing to jump off my spectating point. As I was doing this, the little boy threw a rock that hit Muscular in the back of his head. Now, all attention was pointed at him. I heard some indeterminable words come from the boy and silently thanked him for the distraction.

I leaped from the ledge and began gaining velocity toward Muscular. As soon as he noticed me, it was too late. One Switch later, I had dug my heels right into the side of Muscular's face and forced it right into the ground.

I lept back off of him and used his shock to introduce myself to my new friend.

"Hey. The name's Kirika Asuga. You don't know me but I'm an ally right now."

"Wha-what?" Midoriya said. "Are you from class 1-B?"

I hesitated. If I said yes, I would easily be figured out if we ran into any class 1-B students. If I said no, it'd be very suspicious. And if I said I was with the Villains, he wouldn't trust me at all.

"No." I start, improvising a decent lie. "I live around here and I was talking a walk when I saw the gas and flames and decided to see what was going on. Then, I found you guys."

"You have to run." Midoriya said, now upright. He was ironic but had the right idea. "He's way too powerful. I'll hold him off while you go. Take Kota with you."

I was surprised by his acceptance but I figured he was a bit off-kilter after his numerous injuries. However, I wasn't going to let his decision come to be. He was obviously out of his league (pun not intended) and I knew he wasn't taking in how he could die at any instant.

"Sorry," I said, "If anything, you and Kota need to go. You aren't in good shape and even at your best, you can't beat him. So let me."

Midoriya stuttered at my sudden heroism and, frankly, I was a bit caught off guard myself. But we couldn't waste time and Muscular was bound to get up anytime.

"My Quirk allows me to switch places with anything in my sight, which includes the air around us. I can also Switch other people and things but that takes more effort." I explained. My Quirk is actually quite powerful but I aim to use it only as a form of mobility. After _that_ incident, I didn't use my Quirk offensively.

"I can essentially power up my body to allow for stronger attacks." Midoriya said. I had guessed his Quirk was that simple. Power-up Quirks are generally like that.

"You little pest!" Muscular shoots up from the ground and prepares an attack toward me. I prepare myself for a kick, Switch, and kick Muscular in the side of his face with his fake eye, assuming it was his weak spot.

I had always been the analytical type myself with my head constantly on a swivel. Maybe it was from birth or because of the situations I was put into; a survival instinct. Whichever it was, I thanked myself for gaining such skills.

"I knew you would become a traito—" I cut Muscular with a quick double kick to the mouth. I looked over at Midoriya to see if he had heard anything. Thankfully, he didn't seem to have noticed anything in particular and probably took Muscular's words as worthless banter.

I knew I wasn't making a dent on Muscular at all. My Quirk may be useful for surprise attacks but it does nothing for my physical strength. I realized I'd have to use Midoriya.

"Midoriya!" I yell. "Try to hit him with your Quirk! Trust me!" Midoriya had a look of confusion on his face, but he readied himself anyway, hopefully realizing what I was going to do.

When Muscular went to attack again—this time aiming at my partner—Midoriya started his attack. As he almost made contact with Muscular, and Muscular nearly made contact with him, I Switched Midoriya to Muscular's backside where the punch would be landed right where Muscular wasn't protected by his Quirk: the nape of his neck.

"ARGGH!" Muscular yelled. He wasn't going to back down; we needed to end it quickly.

"Okay, kids. You've given me no choice. No more playtime; I'm using my serious eye." Muscular pulls a fake eye from his pocket and replaces his old one with it. The new one looked much more menacing than the former.

"Crap," I muttered. From what little time I had had with Muscular, I knew he had incredible control over his powers. I also knew that he wouldn't use his full power unless he wanted to kill.

"GET BACK!" I screamed, silently hoping Kota was out of range and that Midoriya heard me.

We ran a few meters away to brace for Muscular's incoming attack. I didn't Switch in fear that I would wear out before the fight was over.

Muscular completely destroyed the land where we used to be.

"_He… he really was just playing around…"_

"Crap!" I say in shock. I was desperately wondering if we could beat him. Midoriya couldn't get a hit in with Muscular's Quirk and high alertness, and even if he did he would break something. I glance at the boy's crumpled arm. I could land a hit but it wouldn't have put a dent in Muscular. My realization came because of the last attack Midoriya and I had made, but it would cost Midoriya.

"MIDORIYA!" I screamed, grabbing the boy's attention. I tell him the plan and he gets what I'm trying to do. He knew the cost, yet seemed to be willing to pay it fully.

As Muscular went to attack again, I readied myself. Midoriya was postponed behind me and much farther away from Muscular.

_3_

_2_

_1_

"NOW!" I screamed. Midoriya used his Quirk and shot toward Muscular. Mid-air he attempted a punch, but it was too far away from Muscular to even be considered direct. Muscular then knew what was going to happen, so he forced more muscle onto the back of his neck to protect it. I already anticipated this, so I instead switched Midoriya so he would hit Muscular right where he wouldn't expect.

Straight in front of him.

_"I know you haven't been using your full power, Midoriya. Well now's the time. I'll Switch you straight in front of him and you have to land the most powerful punch you can. Use your Quirk to increase your velocity too. Oh, and just in case…" _

Even though I told him just that, he went beyond. Midoriya's whole body lit up with a green lightning much brighter than before. He shoved his broken hand into one of Muscular's bulging muscles.

"Now… Speed doesn't matter."

The aura I could feel from Midoriya was… I wasn't sure how to describe it. He was so determined to save Kota and I that he'd… he'd die for it.

_"Midoriya… What are you planning?" _

Few remarks were made that were hard to hear in the heat of the moment but one stood out:

"Heroes stake their lives! Turning talk into action is what we do!"

He hit Muscular head on and straight in who-knows-where. Before I could even tell there was debris flying straight towards me and a huge shockwave threw me off the cliff. I was shocked but had practiced a drill similar to this when I was younger. I was maybe ten meters from the cliff and another fifteen down. I was readying myself for another Switch when I saw a figure from the corner of my eye.

"KOTA! ASUGA!" Midoriya yelled Kota and my names from the top of the cliff. Both of his arms were then broken and he had no chance of grabbing Kota so it was up to me.

I Switched over to the balling boy, he was clearly aware that if he kept falling he'd reach his doom. I grabbed him and prepared him and myself for another Switch.

"_This is gonna hurt."_

I switch up to the cliff but because I couldn't see the ground of the cliff, we ended up several meters from the ground. I had put Kota on my back, and for good reason. At the rate we were traveling, a fall would break at least one leg and Kota wouldn't have to go through that pain where he was. I could deal with it. I had broken many bones before that.

As we come closer to the ground, I brace myself for impact. But it doesn't come as quickly as I thought. I looked down and Kota had sprayed water underneath us and it was slowing us down.

However, he stops and we continue our fast-paced decent. This time, the fall wouldn't be as bad and I hoped I could make it without any injuries.

_BAM!_

We hit the ground roughly and then tumbled over. I spread myself out on the ground, happy to be there. But before I could enjoy that, a searing pain shot through my leg.

"Uggghhh!" I breathed out in pain. My ankle was the problem. I may have sprained it, but the pain suggested otherwise. I had broken something.

"Asuga-san! Are you okay?" Midoriya asked, obviously in his own pain.

As I started my answer, fatigue and nausea overcame me.

"Yeah…" I managed to get out. "Just really nauseated. I probably just have a sprain. Nothing huge. I just haven't used my Quirk like that in a while. "

I flex my leg around and see how to stand with it best. After figuring it out, I stood up.

"I guess it's time to figure out what's nex-" I couldn't even finish my sentence when we heard a crumbling by the cliff wall.

"N-no way." Midoriya gasped.

"Not bad, Midoriya. You too, Asuga. Nice teamwork." Muscular said.

"Kota! Grab on to me!" Midoriya yelled while Kota scrambled to get to Midoriya. "Asuga-san! We have to run!" He noticed me still staring at Muscular.

"No, you go, Midoriya." I said, not turning around. "I don't want you to see this."

"Wha-what?" Midoriya almost whispered.

"Go!" I yelled. That time my voice was shaking. I knew what I was going to do and I knew what it would do to Muscular.

"I'm not leaving you here!" Midoriya yelled. "Kota you run farther back." He ushered Kota backward and away from the fight. He knew not to go far or else Muscular's attention would be drawn to him.

I turned around for Midoriya to see my face. The shock in his eyes was as clear as it'd been when Muscular had withstood that punch.

"Midoriya... if you stay, you'll see something that will taint your memories f-forever." I said. My face was continued into a desperate, anxious, and depressed mess with tears running down my cheeks. My face was twisted with emotions I hadn't shown since the incident.

He now knew the stakes and involuntarily stepped backward. Then, a wave of confidence came over him. An emotion I'd never experienced washed over him like a blanket.

"You can do this, Asuga-san." Midoriya said with determination set in his face. "_I trust you._"

_He... he trusted me? _My mind was in a twist of emotion. It was a haze I was brought out of when Muscular boasted.

"Come on!" He yelled "Try and take me on. I'll even let you take the first hit." He opened his arms and flicked his fingers towards himself; beckoning me to fight.

"Alright," I mutter, "make the balanced unbalanced and you win."

My quirk wasn't what most thought at first: teleportation. It was actually much more complicated. My quirk allowed me to switch places with other things which included air. I generally did this because my quirk generally auto regulates the space that should give an equal switch and so switching with air is perfect because it's practically everywhere. However, I could hijack this automatic function and make a Switch unequal. When this happens, it takes a lot more energy and causes one side to explode with the increased matter and the other to implode with the missing matter needing to be filled and it all colliding.

That was my plan: create an uneven Switch with both sides of it directly beside Muscular.

This risk of killing him was high; that much was certain. But the risk was worth it. Midoriya's battered and bruised body. Kota's sad and frightful tears. The world's ignorance of Muscular's ruthlessness. My sanity. That made it worth it.

_Remember, Asuga. _Remember. _They trust _you_._

I imagine the symmetrical, large bubbles of my quirk; the sections of substance that I switch so easily. I took those sections and placed them by Muscular. Then, I started to change the bubbles' symmetry. I decreased the size of the bubble on the right side of Muscular (closest to the wall) and increased it on his left. It took immense concentration and my anxiety didn't help.

This was what I had been afraid of.

This was why I was afraid of my quirk.


	4. Chapter 4: Running

Hey guys! Time for a flashback! I thought I might reveal Asuga's backstory through dialogue but I figured this would be easier for both you and me! Also, there is a tiny gore warning for a part near the end of this chapter. I toned it down but I just wanted to make sure you guys were aware. I will put a little reminder near the section and after since it isn't really important for the story anyway.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~

The first time I had ever used my quirk was during _that _incident. I would never forget it.

_It was a nice summer season. Not too hot and the occasional breeze made it all the more enjoyable. My family and I had just moved to Japan and were finishing up the moving process. Our apartment was pretty large and could hold our four-person family easily. It was on a lower floor and near a busy road but we didn't mind. We had lived in the United States up until then. Since my mom was Japanese, I had already learned most of the Japanese a kid at my age would've known and maybe more. My dad was all American and had a good grasp on the language. My brother, Asahi, was excelling in Japanese and had been my motivation to follow suit._

_I was about six years old and my family had begun to worry about my Quirk. It hadn't manifested yet and all the kids in my class had gained theirs. It was probably one of the reasons we'd moved, but I'd never heard it from them._

_Asahi was the light of my life. He always knew how to make me smile. And he had all his dreams in order. His Quirk was called Cell Movement. He could essentially take cells from his body or others and transfer them to another. He knew it wasn't exactly hero material but he wanted to become a rescue hero anyway. He would help others when the other heroes were in the line of fire. Surprisingly, though, he never boasted about his Quirk and hardly ever used it in front of me. He made me feel normal even after we heard the news._

_I had gone to the doctor as soon as my parents started questioning my non-existent Quirk. When we got there, the news broke my heart. The doctor said I should stop hoping and accept that maybe I'd never get a Quirk. He pointed to an x-ray of my foot. He said that those without an extra joint in their small toe generally had Quirks, but those with it were almost always Quirkless. And I had the extra joint. I was shook down to the core. I had told my brother that when I got my Quirk, I'd protect him as a hero. Now, I couldn't do that. My brother tried to comfort me when we returned but all I told him was that I was sorry, and he always told me it wasn't my fault. It wasn't, but I had still thought that he would get hurt because I couldn't protect him. To my dismay, I was right._

_It was a Saturday so my brother and I were off school. My mom was making food in the kitchen and my dad reading a newspaper on the couch. I was playing a board game with my brother. We finished it up and I went up to see if my mom needed help with the food. As I went to go see, my brother yelled at something that was outside the window. I looked out to see a fight between a hero and a loose villain. That wasn't the reason Asahi was freaking out. I looked closer to see that the hero was the one and only All Might._

_"Asuga! Asuga!" My brother yelled. He was so giddy that he was jumping up and down. "Do you know who that is?"_

_"All Might?" I said nonchalantly. I never cared for heroes, especially after I was pronounced Quirkless. Though, since crime was at a fairly low point in Japan, the villain outside our window was a big surprise._

_"Yes! I can't believe it!" Asahi smiled. I looked at him, it was then I saw the light coming from his eyes. His radiant smile, his mint green hair with black roots that framed his face, and those purple eyes I could never stop staring at. Those eyes showed his ambition. Those eyes showed the future he'd never get to see._

_I looked down at the villain. He was throwing cars and stop signs at All Might whilst running backwards—he was obviously afraid of going against the number one hero. I figured his Quirk was manipulation of metal containing materials. All Might merely punch them out of the way before running up to the villain. As the villain realized he had no hope of beating the number one hero, he decided a different approach._

_"Try dodging _this_, All Might!" The villain began to pull the metal supports out of a building close by. That building was ours._

_I could hear the metal bending and warping inside of our apartment. It only took a few seconds to hear the supports ripping out of the concrete. Soon I was screaming as the walls of our new apartment came crashing down. Dust collected and suddenly I felt like I couldn't move. And it was because I couldn't. I was trapped underneath a fallen support beam that was crushing my small body. I heard a loud noise above me and notice a large piece of concrete and other things that were in our building threatening to fall at any second. Fall right onto me._

_"ASUGA!" I heard a voice yell. It was a voice I longed to hear in what might've been my final moments._

_"Asahi…" I whimpered weakly. Breathing was a luxury through the weight on me, the dust in the air, and the situation in general. I saw Asahi come into my range of view with wide eyes._

_"Oh god, Asuga." He spoke in English, our native tongue. It was sweet to hear but showed the stress he was going through._

_"Asahi, help me. I don't want to go. I don't want to leave you!" I cried in response with English. I could feel the hot tears running down my face._

_I large groan was heard in the ceiling above and we both looked up at the slab that threatened my life. I looked back at Asahi with fearful eyes. He stared back with the same purple ones. I knew he was thinking about how he could save me but even he couldn't move a muscle with all the debris. At that moment, I wished I was there with him and not under a piling of debris awaiting my death. I wished I could be where he was and live to see another day._

_Suddenly, I wasn't under the pile of rubble anymore. I was right where Asahi was. My wish had come true… but at a price. I heard an infamous groan behind me and whipped around to see the same slab of concrete hovering over a body that was trapped under another pile of rubble. That body was no longer me._

_"Asahi? Wait, no." I whispered in fright._

_"Asuga?" Asahi replied in an equal amount of surprise. "Did your quirk just manifest…?"_

_"I-I don't know…" I looked down at my hands only to be interrupted by that same groan I had been so fearful of. Now it wasn't for me, it was for Asahi._

_"I love you, Asuga." Asahi said. "Own your quirk. Choose your own path. Don't let anyone stop you. Be confident in yourself because you're the best you that has ever been."_

_"I love you too, Asahi." I choked through tears. "_Aishiteru!"

CRASH!

_Faster than I could comprehend, my brother was gone. It seemed like the building wasn't collapsing any longer, however, for me, my whole world was crashing down around my mom nor my dad had given any sign that they were alive so… were they…? Would I see them again?_

_Through the haze of the moment, I stumbled out of apartment through the crushed windows. I could see a crowd being held back by heroes and police officers. Quickly, they noticed me. There was a great deal of surprise that I came out and a lot of people swarmed me with questions and tried to keep me to assess the situation and other things I didn't feel like handling. Unintentionally using my newfound Quirk, I Switched away from their grasp and headed towards a back alley._

_Who knows how far I got before a large figuring smacked into me. I mere glance upwards would rack me to the core._

_Standing in front of me was none other than the metal-moving villain that ripped the supports from my building. He was the reason my brother was dead._

_"What are you doing, kid? Who do you think you're looking at?" That face of a monster, a murderer. Overwhelming emotions took a hold of me. Fear, hate, anger, anguish. _Revenge.

_I dropped to my knees. My chin was dripping with tears as I clutched my chest. The pain was unimaginable. The realization of who was in front of me finally came through. This was how I could avenge Asahi. I had a Quirk so who knew what I could do?_

_For the first time, purple bubbles appeared around the villain. Each their own shape and size. Cubes, spheres, cones, blobs. Any shape you could think of surrounded the villain. Then, I let my Quirk fulfill its purpose. I watched as the man in front of me was shot around in every which way. His rag doll looking body was tossed about. And, as soon as it started, it was over. The villain laid unconscious on the ground, a pained look on his face. _

**Gore Warning!**

_That wasn't what scarred my memory. His arms and legs were bent at odd angles. Blood was pooling under him and was spattered about. _Even being so young then, I can still remember the image vividly.

**End of Gore Warning (See, you didn't miss much!)**

_Slowly, I stepped away from the body. I then heard voices coming near where I was, so I began to run. I ran and ran and ran. _And ever since then, I had never stopped running.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~

This chapter took me soooo long to write! I did a lot of back and forth. At first, Asahi wasn't supposed to be... well, you know... by Asuga and the villain would end up doing that and Asahi would die being a hero by saving Asuga. But, I didn't want that. Don't get me wrong! Asahi deserves to end with being a hero but I thought I'd change it to Asuga ending up more of a villain. It will also end being more character development for her (heh... I'm lazy).

See ya!


	5. Chapter 5: Bonds

I used many switching pairs that day but this time I'd just use one. They were much larger though (maybe two meters across), but I hoped that'd lower the mortality risk.

I could see Muscular get restless.

"Look. Are you gonna attack or what?" I whined. "If you don't feel up to the task I'd gladly hit first. I just wanna see some blood!"

As he said that, I was finished with my regulating and held the state. I readied my quirk and started a countdown behind my back for Midoriya.

3

2

1

I switched the areas quickly and then braced for the explosion and implosion.

_BOOM! SHHFOOM!_

I watched as Muscular's body was pushed away from the wall and then back towards it; a consequence of the explosion pushing, the implosion pulling, and the explosion caused by the implosion pushing him. He flew into the cliff wall with a heavy thud with dust, dirt, and rocks flying everywhere.

When everything settled, we were all silent. There was Muscular lying in the rubble. He was out cold. He almost looked like the villain from ten years ago. Not quite. I didn't feel bad for Muscular. And there was less blood…

I turned around to face Midoriya. His mouth was agape and a surprised look adorned his features.

"Wow, Asuga." He nearly whispered. "You're so strong." If it had been any other time, I would've thought that was a flirtatious remark but I knew he was just honestly amazed. I wasn't going to brag about it. After all, I wasn't supposed to have one at all.

"Sure," I simply said, "but our fight is far from over."

"What could you two possibly do in your conditions?" Kota asked. He had been distressed the whole time.

"That villain was insanely strong." Midoriya said. "If all of the Villains are in his level, everyone's in trouble."

"They're after you students too." I added. "It's best to go find groups of students and create a safe zone with heroes."

Midoriya then gave me a suspicious look. It was too suspicious. "Asuga," He started and faced me with a sternly, "who exactly are you?" I was taken aback by the statement. I wondered if he had figured me out but I thought it best to be oblivious.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You know what I mean. No one lives here for miles."

"I walk far away from home to be honest."

"Muscular spoke to you like he knew you."

"The guy was crazy! I had introduced myself in front of both of you." I was getting desperate. My tone of voice made it obvious.

"You knew there were students and heroes."

"I heard the news about it in town!"

"And I never told you my name."

Crap. He never did.

"Uhhh... Midoriya, I-"

"STOP!" Midoriya stepped forward and prepared to fight. "Kirika Asuga, who are you?"

"I'm not who I said I was, yes. I lied, yeah. But I still wanna help." I said with a pleading look.

"That's not good enough." Midoriya said with an angry look on his face. A face that masked his fear.

"I was on the run, an orphan, since I was nine. Three years of that and I was given a choice. Keep running or, for one in my life, slow down. I think you can guess which one I chose, but that decision was given to me by the League and it was the worst one I've ever made. So, now, I'm going to make sure no one has to make that decision if I can help it. If you don't trust me, fine. That isn't going to stop me from helping the others."

"Okay." Midoriya stated bluntly. He then began to walk away. I was just standing there, taken aback. Kota stood between us and was just as—probably even more—confused as I was.

"Are you coming?" Midoriya looked back, still walking. "If I'm not stopping you then what's the point?" A smile touched my lips. Only for a moment.

That moment was the first time I had smiled in years.

~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~

Short and sweet! I wanted to publish another chapter asap because there are more than 350 reads for this story! THAT'S CRAZY! THANK YOU SO MUCH! *bows excessively* If you aren't enjoying the story, please let me know why! Or, I mean, if you really like the story you can still tell me why... :3. My publishing schedule will still and might always be sporadic so you guys just have to be on your toes ;)

Peace!


	6. Chapter 6: Decisions

"First and foremost, we've gotta protect Kota." Midoriya said as we walked away. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Huh?" Kota looked stunned. He didn't seem like he understood anything.

"There's one thing that you especially can do." I started. I knew that Midoriya understood Kota's value too.

"With the forest ablaze like this, pretty much every path's gonna be blocked off." Midoriya continued. "Get it? We need your quirk here." I was amazed by his connection with the young boy. How could a person connect with someone on this level? They couldn't be siblings; this was a high school field trip. _Midoriya sounded just like… How? _I thought that perhaps _I_ could try.

"You can help us. Just like how you saved me." I added. Something in my chest felt weird at that moment. I sound just like Midoriya.

I sounded like Asahi.

"Hop on, Kota! We're getting you to camp." Midoriya said.

"Woah! That's not happening!" I said with a tone Asahi would use when I got hurt. "I'll take him. You lead the way."

"Bu-"

"No. You go ahead. And after we get there you _must _rest and get some medical attention."

"Asuga…"

"But first, I'm doing my own part." I take off the cloak I was wearing. The League had given it to me as a sort of identity-cover but that wasn't needed anymore. Under it I had a black tank top on that was way too small for me and a pair of shorts. My sneakers were falling apart too. The only part about me that I kept extreme care of was my hair. I shared that trait with Asahi so I took pride in it. I brushed it every day and sometimes Toga would "help." Which usually ended up with my hair in two messy buns on my head and with bangs_._

I Switched over a few sticks from the forest below, ripped up my cloak fabric, and splintered both his arms. Satisfied with my work I returned to the matter at hand.

"Okay," I said. "Now hop on, Kota." Kota came over and I kneeled down so he could get on. As I settled into the awkward position, I nodded to Midoriya and we headed off.

Midoriya shot off and I began a slight jog. As he got about a dozen meters away, I'd Switch to about meter behind him and continue the cycle while sometimes Switching beside him to show I was still following.

As I figured we had neared the camp, I saw a figure. Kota must've noticed him too as he tensed.

Midoriya and I stopped.

"Sensei!"

_Crap. _

"Midori-"

He caught sight of me.

"Midoriya, get back!" The teacher ordered. His hair rose and bandages around his neck did the same. I remember his Quirk from the USJ. I didn't quite know how it worked but I did know it could stop Quirks from working and, if I remembered correctly, his hair falls when his Quirk deactivates. I let down Kota and nudged him forward.

"A-asuga…" Midoriya stuttered.

I tried to switch away but it was fruitless. _Makes sense, I would expect nothing less after seeing his performance._

Suddenly, the bandage was around me and I got pulled toward the teacher. It was then that I received a good punch to the face. Not even fazed, I unraveled myself from my bonds as best as if could and leaped backward.

"Who're you?" The teacher asked. I didn't answer for a solid second and I noticed his hair stopped floating.

_Bingo._ I Switched up to a tree and was gone. I was still in the vicinity but I made no sound.

"Midoriya, who was that?" The teacher asked.

"Uhh…um…" MIdoriya stuttered while most likely contemplating a lie. "She helped me after I got these injuries. I honestly don't know who she is but she said she'd help me get back to camp."

I was shocked. _That was actually decent and genuine_. _A good lie always has truths I suppose. _

"Anyway!" Midoriya said. "Take Kota with you! He has a water-based quirk! I need to tell Mandalay something! Please and thanks!"

"Wait, Midoriya!" The teacher said and stopped the boy. "I know you did it again, so tell Mandalay this…"

The hero and teacher ended up saying to Midoriya that he should tell this "Mandalay" that he gave them permission to fight. It was a bold move but understandable. I wondered what he meant by "it." _Did he mean getting injured? Or maybe almost killing a criminal? Who exactly was Midoriya_?

As Midoriya started running again, I kept to the bushes beside him and then slowly worked my way in until we were side-by-side.

"Midoriya." I started.

"Yeah, Asuga."

"I hope we're heading to the camp right now."

"Uhh. What do you mean? We're heading to the hero Mandalay."

"Is she at the camp?"

"Erm. Not exactly."

"You said you'd get medical attention at the camp."

"Sorry, Asuga, I can't. I gotta save Ka-chan."

"Eh? Who's this 'Ka-chan'?"

"You heard Muscular, right? The Villains are looking for him."

"Bakugou?"

"Yeah."

Although I didn't show it, I was ecstatic; I _had_ followed the right person. Although it seemed like I was intent on helping Midoriya but that wasn't true. I really wanted to help Bakugou and Midoriya was the only direct connection I had. Getting medical attention was important, but Bakugou was my main concern. Who knew how long it'd be before a Vanguard member found him? I had then made a pact with myself that if Bakugou got kidnapped, I'd go too. It was a hard decision but I knew it was the right one. I could try to trade myself for him but if that didn't work, at least he wouldn't be alone. That was the worst part. That was _always _the worst part.

We returned to the clearing where I had left Magne and Spinner. I noticed Spinner coming for a pro heroine as soon as we got there.

"Asuga!" Midoriya almost yelled.

In immediate response, I nodded and switch him above Spinner. He shoots downward and took out Spinner's whole multiple combined sword weapon (How the heck are you supposed to describe this thing?).

"Mandalay!" He screamed at one of the pro heroes… _mid-air_. "Kota's safe!" He gave reassuring comments even when his body was battered and bruised. I would never fully understand that boy.

He then began to flop to the ground, unable to gain footing. I couldn't do anything but watch as, if I helped, it would seem odd and he would probably still tumble over again.

"I got a message from Aizawa sensei! Please use telepathy to tell everyone!" Midoriya repeated to her what Eraserhead had told him back in the forest.

"Thanks for the message!" The hero replied while continuing to deal with Spinner. "But get back to camp, now! Those injuries look bad!"

Midoriya regained his footing and began running again. "No… Sorry, I mean there's one more thing I need you to relay!"

_"One more thing"? Did I miss something Aizawa told him?_

"One of the villains' targets is Kacchan!" Midoriya said while going full speed into the woods. "Use your telepathy, please!"

I noticed Magne suddenly changed his attention from the large cat-man hero to Midoriya. _Crap, I gotta do something!_

Right before I was about to Switch to Magne, Stain threw a knife into Magne's path. _Wait— what? Why would he ever do that?_

"What's the big idea?!" Magna yelled. "He's on the high priority kill list!"

_Well, that makes sense… Nice job Midoriya. Making enemies with literal _villains.

"Stain went out of his way to save that brat! That must mean he's got what it takes to be a _real_ hero!"

_Midoriya was saved by Stain? What is up with this kid? He-he might just be the next All might if I even dare to say it. _

I look to trail Midoriya again and-

And he was gone.

_Did I seriously just lose the next symbol of peace?!_

I saw a small flash of neon green in the woods dance around. "Oh thank god." I muttered before Switching over to Midoriya.

"Okay, Midoriya. I'm going to stay by your side for the rest of our little adventure. For now, we'll stick to the story I told you before about how I live near here and I saw the flames, helped you after seeing your injuries, and have been with you since. Are you good?"

"Yeah, that sounds fine to me."

"No, Midoriya. I mean are you okay? You just had a run-in with a villain and you nearly got killed. I'm asking you about your mental and physical stat-"

BANG

_A-a gunshot? Shoot! Mustard! _(Ketchup! Oops sorry… ur author got carried away. It was too good though!)

"A friend of yours?" Midoriya asked.

"Yeah, he's the one responsible for the gas. One of _your _friends probably found him."

"Hey, Midoriya?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know where we're going?"

"Yes, if they haven't moved from where they were then they won't be far from here."

_So we're on a wild goose chase… Great._

Out of nowhere, I large shadow claw shoot straight at us. Quickly, I Switched out of harm's way. I assumed Midoriya followed in my footsteps, but I assumed wrong.

"AH!" I heard Midoriya scream as the claw made impact with the ground.

"MIDORIYA!" I screamed in terror. Could it all have been over that soon? I was taken aback in confusion. No one in the vanguard had a Quirk like that.

As the dust cleared, I saw a figure. "Midoriya?" I questioned warily as I walked nearer. I look to see a silver-haired teen with six arms holding Midoriya with half.

"Oh thank god you're not dead." I said with a sigh of relief. I set my eyes on the new student. "I'm Kirika Asuga, but call me Asuga. I live near here and came to help out. Midoriya was really injured so I've been escorting him ever since."

"This true, Midoriya?" The student questioned the green-haired boy.

"Yeah, we're headed to Kacchan."

"Those wounds… you shouldn't be moving around in that state." He scolded. "Running around trying to save everyone? You're full of surprises."

"I'm sorry, I never caught your name." I intruded into the conversation.

"Shoji." It was a blunt reply but that was expected. He was being attacked by villains and suddenly a stranger girl walks over while supposedly "helping" his classmate.

"Just now, was that…?" Midoriya asks vaguely.

"Yup, Tokoyami. I took a hit from a villain who sneak attacked us, but his quirk triggered and went out of control." Shoji explained. "If you want to pass through here, he's the first problem we've gotta deal with."

_Tokoyami… if I remember correctly his quirk had something to do with a shadow being but it was hardly that strong. Does the night have something to do with it? Maybe it enhances at certain hours?_

_"_Get… away from me." A voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "It'll kill you!"

I looked over to see a teen with a raven head engulfed in a shadow figure.

"Tokoyami!" Midoriya yelled. "What happened Shoji?!"

"Keep it down." Shoji whispered. "When Mandalay told us not to engage the villains we went on high alert."

_When was that? Can she seriously target her telepathy to specific people in such a wide range?! Dang…_

"Moments later," Shoji continued, "I heard the trees giving way behind us. We were attacked by a villain… He came at us with lightning-fast blades that morphed." _Moonfish, that creepy guy. _"I lost an arm protecting Tokoyami, but we managed to hide in the underbrush."

_What is this dude's quirk? He lost an arm yet he's totally intact in front of me!_

"An arm…?!" Midoriya whispers with due concern. "I mean, the wound looks bad, but you've still got your arm…"

"With my dupli-arms," Shoji explains, "any parts I duplicate can go on to create additional duplicates. What got cut off was one of the spare arms. However, he just couldn't take it and the Quirk he struggled to contain started to rampage."

"The darker it is, the less he can control it." MIdoriya added. "Who knew it was such a temperamental Quirk..! Ah!"

"Midoriya!" I was startled at the breath of pain Midoriya let out. "We need to check your arms, they might need rewrapping." I walked towards Shoji and Midoriya to get a better look.

SNAP

I accidentally stepped on a twig. _Shoot! _"Move!" I said. Another collection of shadow shot itself at us. I Switched behind a tree as Shoji did the same. "Wait… How did you get over here so fast?" Shoji questioned.

"My Quirk. I can basically teleport myself from place to place."

"That could be useful to get around him… It still attacks indiscriminately at the smallest movement or sound." Shoji sighed. "He's turned into a monster."

"Don't worry about me! Gah…!" Tokoyami yelled. "Find the others…! Save them! Calm yourself, Dark… Shadow!"

_"Dark Shadow"? Okay then…_

"Asuga," Shoji asked, "can you teleport us back to camp while leading him? We need some light or fire to calm him down."

"Sorry, I can't. I've already used up a lot of my energy on my Quirk already." I replied with grief. "If I teleport three people all at once, I'll be passed out before we make it halfway."

Shoji sighed. "You guys are headed to Bakugou, right? That's why you're out here all messed up, Midoriya. And that's why you're still sticking around, Asuga. If you think you can still go, I'll try to lead Dark Shadow away to clear a path."

"Hold on." Midoriya interrupted. "Whether you choose the camp or the forest fire, you've got some real distance to cover. It's way too dangerous, Shoji…"

"I agree with Midoriya. There's got to be another option. Getting killed isn't a plan." I say. I was worried for Shoji's choice. He was honorable just by staying with Tokoyami and not fleeing. Whether that was because of fear, inability, or friendship it didn't matter. This guy was still willing to put his life on the line for the sake of his friends.

"I know that." Shoji said. "Saving someone always comes with risks. Heroes aren't called heroes for nothing. So, will you help me save Tokoyami? Or rush to Bakugou's aid? Which'll it be, Midoriya…? You too, Asuga. No one would blame you for using your Quirk to run."

While Midoriya hesitated, I gave my answer. "No way I'm running. I've been doing that for too long. I'll save Bakugou, he's in trouble, but I need someone to lead me there. And I'm not letting anyone die. I guess Midoriya's decision will decide my own."

"I'm sorry, Shoji. And you too, Asuga." Midoriya finally says. "But I've got an idea. If it's reacting to sound, then why not use your duplicate parts as bait? That way we can lead it without getting attacked ourselves! Asuga can also help distract it by getting its attention and teleporting away! And we'll lead it to Kacchan. His explosions should keep it at bay. So when you ask who I want to save… I say both!"

"Heh… Who knew? I thought maybe the gas and your injuries were getting to you, but you're sharper than a knife, Midoriya!" I said with a small grin. "Let's do this!"

~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~

Asuga is finally meeting the other members of Class 1-A! I was really excited about writing this chapter so I hope you enjoyed reading it! I know this is a lot of repeat info and not much organic content but Asuga is laying low while she's at the camp since everyone is still really wary of her. I promise things will become more Asuga orientated after this arc. So, in reality, I wasn't planning on releasing this chapter until tomorrow since I don't want to hook you guys on a daily chapter schedule but we have hit over 500 reads so I'm super excited and felt you guys needed a huge treat! I appreciate all of you! The first review/comment for this book was also sent last chapter and they promised me a second one (you know who you are)! I'm am really pondering when we'll hit 1000 reviews. I am definitely going to cry when that happens. So here's to tears of joy!

Peace!


	7. Chapter 7: Defeat

I had a few new scrapes and scratches from the twigs and trees, but the worst was a pretty deep one just below my shoulder on my arm that I got from Dark Shadow. I had managed to bind it with some of what I had left from my cloak but it didn't seem to cause much of a problem. My ankle didn't seem to be bothering me anymore but I knew that I just couldn't feel it. I've probably done some decent amount of damage to it by running so much.

Our system was pretty practical, I would switch around to attract Dark Shadow and then take a break and run with Shoji as he used his spares and then I'd go back at it. And just as it seemed I couldn't continue, Midoriya yelled out. "There! I see ice. They must be fighting!" We ran out into an open clearing with Dark Shadow a little too close for anyone's comfort.

"Bakugou! Todoroki! One of you, please… Give us some light!" Shoji yells.

I see Moonfish in the air while using his _very_ odd Quirk before he got slammed down by Dark Shadow.

"Kacchan!" Midoriya yelled.

_Finally… I'm going to throw up from all that Switching._ But our fight was still far from over. There were many things that were still to be dealt with.

"Shoji, Midoriya, and… Tokoyami?!" The kid who I remember as Todoroki said.

"Give us some light, quick! Tokoyami's on a rampage!" Shoji yelled.

_Wait… Dark shadow might be able to be put to some good use. Moonfish could be a problem but he was literally destroyed by Dark Shadow just now… A few more hits and he'd be done for._

"Attacking indiscriminately? A good fire should-" Todoroki started.

"Wait, moron." An ash blonde interrupted. _We found him! Oh, thank god! But wait. Did he notice too? Good, I don't need to interfere anymore. I need to hurl. _"Just watch." Bakugou smirked.

With only a few hits, Moonfish was gone. As soon as that was dealt with, Bakugou and Todoroki sprung into action and dealt with Dark Shadow. _Three birds with one stone… now the hard part. _

I was going to join the group and introduce myself until the urge to throw up overtook me and I retreated to the forest once more.

"ASUGA!" I heard my name being called. _Midoriya? Crap, how long have I been out here? Wait, they could be in trouble! _

_"_Midoriya!" I ran back into the clearing, slightly sliding because of my hurry. "Is everyone okay?!"

"Y-yeah…" Midoriya said.

"You were gone so we assumed something bad may have happened." Shoji explained.

"Sorry…" I said while panting and trying to get my breath. "Since I teleport from place to place so much… I tend to get nauseated very quickly."

"EH? Who're you?!" Bakugou yelled with his palms open and facing towards me.

"I ran into Midoriya when I was checking out the fire and gas since I live close by. I helped him with a villain, hence his own injuries, and have been with him ever since." I stated.

"Midoriya?" Todoroki looked for confirmation._ These kids are seriously on edge._ He got a nod in reply. "Well then, just don't cause any problems…" He looked at me warily as did pretty much everyone else. _I need to let them figure things out by themselves. _

"I'll be over by that tree if you guys need me. Jeez, I need a break." I said bluntly. I wasn't lying, I needed to rest, but they also needed to work things out themselves. Me being there was only causing problems.

I walked over to the tree while leaning on it for support. _What comes next? First, we get back to camp… and then what? Do I have to tell everyone that I came with the villains? This isn't going to end well… I guess we'll have to cross that bridge when we get to it…_I closed my eyes and leaned my head back, taking a rest while I still could.

"'WITH THE VILLAINS'?!" I heard someone yell. _I guess the second step is happening soon rather than later. _I opened my eyes only to see ice encase around my foot and slowly travel up my leg.

"Crap!" I yell before Switching out of the way.

I landed in the middle of the clearing to see everyone looking at me with anger and fear in their eyes. Midoriya was the only one with a hint of guilt.

"Why are you here?!" Todoroki questioned, sending more ice my way. I dodged as much as could before getting to my feet.

"For exactly the same reason I said before!" I answered. "I was helping Midoriya and then was looking for Bakugou!"

"Oh, so that was your plan." Todoroki continued his assault. "Find someone who knew where Bakugou was and act as their friend until you find him. Now what? Have you already signaled for the others while you were in the forest?"

"Todoroki, please-" Midoriya tried to intervene.

"Stop!" I screamed, tears were in my eyes. "Yes, I came with the League, but not willingly. They kidnapped me a few years ago and I've been dragged along ever since. When I saw Midoriya, I had to help! Then, when I heard that someone was a special target… I just couldn't let someone suffer the same fate I did!" I sniffled and wiped away the tears on my cheeks.

"Call it an act or whatever you like, but I won't stop until Bakugou is safe! Until _all_ of you are safe! Keep me hostage, I don't care. If you really don't want me causing any problems—" I ripped a piece a cloth from my cloak and wrapped it around my eyes "—then I'll stay blindfolded. It'll make my Quirk useless since I need my eyes. All I ask is that you take me with you."

A silence was set over the group of boys. I couldn't see but the tension was thick.

"You're staying in front of me, Minty!" Bakugou yelled. _Minty…? Because of my hair?_ _I can see why the League would assume he would be a nice villain. If that was the case, why would he aspire to become a hero? The League didn't really think this one through… _

I felt a hand grab a little under my elbow and drag me forward. I was walking funny because of the ice on my leg. It didn't take long for me to trip and fall flat on my face.

"Icyhot! Get your shit off her leg damn it!" Bakugou said with very colorful language. I heard a few footsteps and felt a warm sensation on my leg that melted the ice.

"Thank you." I said softly. I only got a barely audible grunt in return but I accepted it with a small smile. _Maybe this will work out after all._

"Let's move." I heard Shoji say.

A decent way into our walk, I felt an odd feeling around me. It was slightly familiar in a way. I stopped walking and expected to hear Bakugou retort or at least have him bump into me. Suddenly, I remember this feeling and rip my blindfold off. All around me was a crystal-blue tinted world. This feeling was familiar because it was a Quirk I had experienced before. Mr. Compres's quirk.

Quickly, I begin to feel the grogginess from multiple factors. First, I had already spent lots of my energy from my Quirk and I was exhausted. Second, Mr. Compresses Quirk always made my mind hazy and sleepy. Third, I wave of defeat washed over me. I had risked my life multiple times, helped multiple people, finally got the freedom I wanted, and it was all undone by a single touch. If Mr. Compress got to me, then he had to have gotten Bakugou.

I survey the events around me while I slump into my cage. Things passed by fairly quickly. I saw Toga and two other girls from 1-A fighting her but Toga was quickly outnumbered and ran off. I heard some mumbled voices. One being Mr. Compress's and the other… Midoriya maybe. Todoroki shot ice at Mr. Compress but to no avail. _They should stop trying. There's no point anymore._ My confidence was nothing but gone. There was nothing I could do anymore. All my attempts had been fully thwarted. Every little thing I had tried was shot down. Maybe if I had had some confidence, things might have turned out differently… but I just couldn't seem to win.

I looked to see Midoriya yelling at Mr. Compress. He was beaten, battered, bruised, he had lost, yet he still fought. He fought harder than ever. I wished I had that confidence back then but I never had the dreams Midoriya did. Not after my brother left me.

I stopped watching after a while and everything got dark. I was done fighting. What was the point?

Things got light quickly and I saw beside me Bakugou and Tokoyami. I guess there was nothing that Midoriya and the others could do. _Oh well… How long until the next escape attempt? Days? Weeks? Months? Years is probably more likely. At least I'll be with someone my age. I wonder if Bakugou will actually become a villain? Well there's no point trying to escape. Might as well rest…_

Suddenly, a bright light shone and I went flying away from Mr. Compress. Todoroki, Midoriya, and Shoji shot forward. _Would this be my freedom? Maybe... Is this it? A single catch will decide my fate. _I notice Bakugou beside me in his own orb as we head toward Todoroki's grasp. Darkness engulfed me before I could see what happened.

_Who? Who got me?! Todoroki? Or did one of the villains get me? Please! Please let it be Todoroki!_

_"_I got both of them." I heard Dabi say. "Go ahead and release them."

My world was shattered. Dabi had caught me. The world came back into a normal view before going dark with a hand over my eyes.

I didn't say a thing as I was thrust onto a hard floor and passed out.

~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~

This chapter was super fun! And a cliffhanger too... extra spicy. Though, I've been kinda worried. My read count is getting pretty low and I don't know why. Where are you guys going? I really want to see if anyone if a dedicated reader so please let me know if you are in a review/comment!

Peace!


	8. Chapter 8: A Long Story

I opened my eyes only to see darkness through a cloth._ A blindfold again? _The memories of the training camp flooded in but before I could do anything a voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Alright, let's get down to business. Wannabe hero Bakugou Katsuki, won't you join me?" I heard Shigaraki say. Of all the things I wanted to hear, Bakugou saying no definitely took the top stop.

"You can shove your offer and go to hell!" Bakugou said.

A wave of relief washed over me and I let out a sigh that reflected that. At least one thing was going for me.

"Oh?" Shigaraki said. "Looks like the runaway is finally awake."

I yawned and shoved my blindfold down to my neck with my shoulder. "Good… morning?"

"Good evening." Kurogiri corrected. "You've been out for two days."

"'Two'?!" I nearly yelled. "Well, I suppose a girl needs her beauty sleep." Jokes. That was how I was dealing with the situation. I don't exactly do jokes so you could tell I was not doing great.

"Don't think I'm finished with you. We've got lots to talk about. I know you helped out those kids. Do we need to tell Bakugou about how your sweet brother died? What about that villain in the alleyway?"

"Y-you wouldn't." Fear was in my eyes. I couldn't have anyone else be burdened with that story "You know that wasn't on purpose. I was too young to blame."

"Ha! You're _so _delicate! Easy to _break_. Okay then, you have any questions for our dear Asuga, Bakugou?" Shigaraki asked. "I know you're curious, so ask away."

Bakugou had a look of anger on his face but a tiny hint of curiousness showed through. "So, this is your family, huh?"

"Yup." I replied. "Three years in the making. No one else had ever reached out to me except for these guys. Gave me a home."

"Awwwww. Asuga!" Toga cooed. I almost smile. Almost.

"One more thing." Bakugou "Do you really like it here?"

"_No._ I'm forced to do things I don't want to and see things no one should ever see. I've tried to escape multiple times. I thought I'd finally escaped when I met up with you and Midoriya. To be honest, every day here is another day in hell." My eyes were trained on the ground with a sorrowful expression. Every word was true, and that's what made it worse. I could feel the eyes of the League members burning into me. I had never made a confession like that before. The League wasn't a group of monsters. If I had really told them what I did to Bakugou, I might've been let go a while back. But what would I do after that? Where would I have gone? Now, I had something to cling to, I finally had a _will_. And, as they say, if there's a will, there's a way.

"Okay, that's enough Asuga." Shigaraki interrupted. "Don't scare him off already. Dabi. Untie him." He ordered bluntly.

"Huh?" Dabi retorted. "He'll go wild for sure."

"It's okay. We gotta treat him as an equal. We're scouting him after all. Besides, before he throws a tantrum, our little U.A. student here should be smart enough to know he can't win."

"Twice." Dabi said. "You do it."

"Huh, me? No thanks!" He said before going to Bakugou and started untying his restraints. Twice was like that with a split personality. It was part of his personality and probably one of the reasons he became a villain. Hard to fit in with society when you don't know how you fit in your own body.

"We apologize for the rather forceful measures taken to get you here…" Mr. Compress started talking to Bakugou. "And yet we need you to understand that we're no mere thugs working in the name of aimless evil. Not in the least." Bakugou kept a relatively peaceful expression while Twice worked away. "It wasn't by accident that we spirited _you_ away. Everyone here has a different story to tell, but we've all suffered thanks to other people. Thanks to rules. Thanks to heroes. We've felt suffocated. You, more than anyone, should-"

_BOOM!_

As soon as he could, Bakugou blasted an explosion right in front of Shigaraki.

"I thought I was gonna croak of old age while you idiots yap, yap, yapped away!" Bakugou said. "Can't stand morons like you who can't get the damned point! Basically, you're saying, 'We wanna cause trouble. Be our pal!' Meanwhile, you got one of your so-called members confessing that she hates you! What a joke! I've always _admired_ All Might's triumphs. No matter what any of you jerks say, nothing's going to change that."

"_… What if a skillful manipulator gets to him and sends him down the path of evil? Can you provide proof that, as you say, that boy still has a future?" _A press member asked on the television.

I watched as Eraserhead stands up and bows at the tv. "_Any lapse in his behavior is my failing. Still, he behaved that way at the sports festival because he has strong convictions and ideals. More than anyone, he pursues the title of top hero with everything he's got. If the villains have mistaken that for weakness, then their thought process is indeed superficial."_

The pressman continues his interrogation. "_That doesn't sound like proof of anything. The boy's emotions aside, do you have a concrete counter-strategy?"_

The principal joined in. _"We're approaching this passively. Currently, I am personally cooperating with the police in their ongoing investigation. Make no mistake, we will retrieve the student who was taken from us."_

"Hah!" Bakugou says. "Good 'ol U.A. sticking up for me. Get it now, league of scumbags?! Just so you know, technically, I've still got permission to fight back!" He was stalling while forming his plan to escape. He had guts, I gave him that.

"I got your back, Bakugou." I said. I had already Switched out of my restraints and readied myself for a fight. . "Give them all you've got."

"Oooh~! Can I stab 'em?" Toga cooed. Dabi quickly shot her down with a "No, you idiot."

"If that's your attitude, then why not act like we'd won you over? I don't understand." Mr. Compress questioned.

Bakugou crouched a bit and raised his palms "If I'm not feeling something, I ain't gonna lie about it. And I'm not in the mood to hang around this boring dump for much longer."

Shigaraki was silent the whole time. He gave off a deadly aura.

"You mustn't, Tomura Shigaraki!" Kurogiri warned. "Calm yourself!" I Shigaraki was going to do what I think he was, Bakugou and I needed to get out of there fast. Shigaraki could destroy the while building... and us...

Shigaraki gave Bakugou and I a powerful glare before putting his hand out. "Just stay back… all of you. This kid is an important pawn." Shigaraki repositioned his "father"'s hand that Bakugou had blown off back on his face. "I wish you would've listened. I thought we might understand each other."

"Nope!" Bakugou replied with a hint of disgust.

"What a shame. We all just heard about the heroes' investigation, so I can't waste much time trying to convince you. Master, lend me your power."

My eyes went wide at this. _All for One?! Is he coming here?! Oh, no, no, no! I have to get Bakugou out. But how? We can try to get out the door behind us but Kurogiri would be too quick. Ugh! What do I do?!_

"'Master'…? I thought you were the boss around here! Pretty disappointing…" Bakugou taunted. He was obviously in a tight spot. Even I could only do so much. His words were filler for time and I'll admit he was good at mouthing off.

"Kurogiri. Compress. Let's put him to sleep again. Asuga too. I'm actually impressed... by how unwilling he is to listen to reason."

"Want me to listen? Stuff it and go to hell!"

Knock. Knock. (Big bird smashes the door down… I'm not sorry)

_The door? Who-_

"Hello. Kamino pizza delivery."

_Pizza? Wait-_

SMASH

The sidewall is obliterated as the one and only All Might busts through. _All Might…? All might. All right! _As dust settled, more heroes came into view and a branch of wood wrapped itself tightly around my arms and midsection. _Shoot! They think I'm a villain too!_ "Bakugou!" So many things were happening around us but Bakugou seemed to hear me loud and clear.

"She's okay, All Might." Bakugou points towards me.

"Young Bakugou I-"

"She was kidnapped too. She was at the training camp and got jumbled into this mess."

"It's a _very _long story." I added.

All Might looks towards me with a slight look of confusion and weariness before looking towards Kamui Woods. "Young wood hero! This teen girl is harmless! Please release her!"

"Sure All Might!" The branches around me loosen and retreat. Tears stung my eyes and started to fall. I ran to hug All Might.

"Thank you! Oh, thank you so much!" The tears were flowing strongly and the world seemed to float away. _Free at last… _

Just as it seemed all was well, a weird taste filled my mouth and I suddenly began spitting up a silver liquid that just kept coming out thicker and thicker.

"What? What is this? No! Oh god, not you too Bakugou!" I look to see the same thing happening to the ash blonde as darkness quickly engulfed me.

~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~

We're really picking up speed, huh? I'm glad to see that the views spiked again! That makes me happy. Did everyone leave for vacation at once or something? I also saw some more of you guys comment/review (which one is it?) and that makes me so happy! I don't care what you guys say, seeing those comments (we're calling them comments now) warms my heart! School's starting too soon but I'll try to publish as much as possible then too. I'm not planning on stopping this story until Bnha itself ends! And there will be another chapter for tomorrow :3

I also know I skipped a lot of dialogue but I didn't want to bore you guys with that and, plus, Asuga was pretty tied up with her emotions to be concerned with the world around her (yeah, yeah I'm lazy. Someone has to be). -\\_(owo)_/-

Peace!


	9. Chapter 9: A Pawn

I was spat out into a cleared away city block, a suited figure standing in front of me.

I coughed out whatever that liquid was. "The heck? Where am I? What just happened…?" I look up at the figure to see a large man in a suit with an odd mask that had rods and tubes sticking out of it. I had met him before, only once, but heard his voice enough to know.

This man was not one you mess with. All for One. The only rival to All Might.

"This stuff stinks.." Bakugou coughs out his own silver goo. "What was that?!"

_He's here too?!_

"Apologies, Bakugou, Kirika."

"Huh?!" Bakugou managed to get out before the other members of the League began to appear.

"You've failed again, Tomura." All for One said in an almost preacher-like voice. It sent chills down my spine at all the people who heard his voice last before their death. "But you mustn't lose heart. There will be more chances to see things right. That's why I've brought along your little band. Even the girl and boy because you determined that they are important pawns. So try again. That's what I'm here to help you do.

It's _all for you_."

_A pawn? I suppose that's all I was in the grand scheme of things. A measly little pawn._

"I knew you'd come." All for One says suddenly with an almost undetectable addition of malice. Above us, All Might rams down at All for One. His fists in the villain's hands.

"You're gonna give it _all _back, All for One!"

"Here to kill me again, All Might?" Their clash ended with All Might backing off which simultaneously caused a shock wave that made everyone stumble backward.

"This place is only a little over five kilometers from the bar. For it to have taken you _thirty whole seconds_ to arrive from when I sent you'll those Nomus… how weak you've become, All Might." _Well, that was pretty empty…What if he had something to do at the bar? Anything or anyone could've slowed his arrival. _

"Right back at you. Wanna fill me in on that mask?! When did your neck sprout an industrial zone?! You certain you're not _overexerting _yourself?!" I was quite surprised at All Might's backtalk. Usually, it was, "Stop, evildoer! SMASH!" And boom! The fight was over. It only went to further show that this was no ordinary villain.

"I won't make the same mistake I made five years ago, All for One." All Might lunged at All for One. "I'm going to take back Bakugou my boy! And then this time, I'm going to make sure to throw you in the slammer! Right alongside the villain alliance you control!"

"Is that so? Then it'd seem you have a _dreadful_ number of things to do." All for One said while raising his arm. His arm then expanded as he continued. "As do I." He shot whatever was built up in his arm at All Might. It gave off an extremely powerful blast that had to have leveled several city blocks. _How could anyone survive that?_

All for One began mumbling something about Quirks. He was too far away to hear but only went to show how much he _wasn't_ taking the fight seriously.

"All Might!" Bakugou yelled. His concern wasn't without reason. Any normal person who would get hit with that blast without a Quirk that could negate it would surely be dead.

"Don't worry," All for One assured Bakugou, "he won't die from a love tap like that. And as such… escape from this place, Tomura. And take the boy and girl with you." All for One's fingers turned into odd spikes that shot themselves into Kurogiri. But, at that point, I was too consumed with my thoughts to gage the events around me.

_My limit to Switch is probably fifty meters but with Bakugou… it'd be fifteen at the maximum. That's not enough! Why do I have to be so useless! _

Above Kurogiri a portal opened. "Now go." All for One ordered.

"But sensei, you-" Shigaraki was cut off but a rumbling in the distance. _I guess All might isn't going down that easily. _

As All Might came closer, All for One gave his last words to Shigaraki. "Tomura, always keep in mind that you've still got so much room to grow."

"C' mon, Shigaraki!" Mr. Compress said. "Let's hightail while pipe-head is keeping All Might busy!"

"Grab the pawns." Was all Shigaraki responded with. _Shoot! What to do, what to do! If I use my quirk too much and travel too far, this fight will be over quick. I've got to at least hold out till help arrives. _

"Goddamn pain in the ass…" Bakugou said through his teeth.

"Bakugou my boy!" All Might yells as he sees the predicament we're in.

All Might couldn't save Bakugou while he was fighting All for One nor could he use his full power unless he'd also want to endanger Bakugou. And Bakugou and I were caged in and just couldn't seem to make a getaway. The villains were using brute force to get us back; they were desperate. As it seemed we were getting overpowered, I section of wall beside us burst out and a large mountain of ice appeared.

_What? Ice? No, it couldn't be. _A group of three people then shot off the ice and into the air.

But for a second. Just _one second. _The villains weren't paying attention to Bakugou or me. We had a chance.

I noticed an unmistakable green tuft of hair in the group in the air. _Heh, he never stops, does he?_

_"_Take my hand!" A red-haired kid yelled down to us.

"Come on, Minty. This is our ride." I heard Bakugou say before shooting up to to the teen and grabbing on.

_That hand wasn't for me… No one reached out. Not for me. Maybe I don't belong there, in their world. Maybe they're better off without me. I probably couldn't even make it up to them anyway. _

"ASUGA! Come on!" I heard Midoriya yell. I looked up to see his hand stretched out. Someone, after all, had reached out. A hand had been put out for me. And for me alone.

"What are you doing, you idiot?! Grab on!" Bakugou laid his hand out too. That's when I finally knew how Midoriya went on for so long. _This _was why. Someone was always there to pull him back up. He couldn't just give up on those people. Midoriya has been running like me, but not for the same reason. He runs because he can't stop himself from running. That's where he found his strength.

I looked up at Bakugou and Midoriya. They were getting pretty far away. I wasn't sure if I could make it. But somehow, I didn't care. I _believed_ I would make it. So, in a split second, there I was, holding hands with two of my greatest allies. _Maybe there's more in store for me after all. _

I could feel the hotness of tears on my cheeks as I headed toward freedom.

~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~

Asuga's out! Or is she? Will she ever actually leave the League? Will the League ever leave her? I love the angst! Oh, WHAT IS THIS. WE HAVE HIT 1K READS? EXCUSE ME? I'm literally crying! Thank you all so much! I wish I could have sent out a longer chapter but to make it up I'll publish another tomorrow! I honestly wasn't expecting this... this was just a hobby... THANK YOU!

Peace!


	10. Chapter 10: Successful Rescue

"Bakugou!" A blue-haired man yelled. "On my signal, propel us with your explosions!" _They must not have quirks that can aid us in the air._

"I can help too!" I yelled up. "I can teleport us to a safe distance!" It was the only thing I could do at the time. I had to be useful somehow, but Switching five people at once was a bit too much for me. I knew this, but I didn't care. At that moment, anything seemed possible. I tucked my feet in to make my Switch radius shorter and prepared to send us further ahead. I focused on about twenty meters in front of us and finally made the Switch.

I immediately felt the backlash. A heavy wave of nausea and dizziness overcame me. "Sorry… I couldn't help… more." I said through the pain that wracked my head.

"Asuga?!" Midoriya yelled. "Are you okay?"

"Don't worry… about me!" I said through clenched teeth. "I'll be fine."

Everything was hazy as we finally landed in a wrecked building. As soon as I was left to my own devices, I stumbled to a wall and clutched my head.

"A-Asuga!" Midoriya said in concern. That's when I emptied what was still left of my stomach contents onto the ground.

"So we… we actually…" I started and flipped my hair away from my face so they could see my expression. "We did it?!" Absolute joy was on my face. I actually believed I was grinning from ear to ear. I had finally made it out. No sneak attacks. No surprises. Just freedom.

_And_ an overwhelming headache and a huge amount of dizziness and an ankle that was on fire with pain. But I could deal with those.

"You betcha we did!" The red-haired teen said while raising a hand and clenching it into a fist.

"You two!" I look at the red and navy blue haired boys. "You were awesome! I can't tell you how much I appreciate your help."

"Well, actually we—are you alright?" The teen with navy blue hair asked as I fell forward onto him.

"Yup. Just… need to rest…" I mumbled into his shirt. An arm then tucked itself under my back legs and, as I fell backward, brought their other arm under my shoulder blades; bridle style.

"B-Bakugou?" I look up at the ash blonde. "You don't have to—wait. Which one of you am I supposed to look at?" I had double—maybe triple—vision and couldn't see the world straight. Bakugou was looking at me with six annoyed eyes.

"What are you talking about?" He replied with a grunt. "You're in no condition to be moving around."

"If I wasn't too busy saving you then maybe I'd be in better 'condition.'" I mumbled sassily.

"What did you say?!" He was very loud… I noticed his figure was bumping up and down steadily. _We're on the move I guess._

Before I knew it, the steady bobbing had lulled me to sleep.

"Successful rescue!" I heard someone say. I opened my eyes to see Midoriya on the phone.

"Listen, all right? I wasn't rescued by anybody!" I looked up again to see Bakugou still holding me. "I just figured escaping with you idiots was my best chance!"

"Whatever you say!" The redhead teen replied. He had quite the smile on his face. I would too if I were him. Their rescue was indeed successful to say the least.

"The reason I came along was because I didn't want to get in All Might's way."

"What Bakugou is trying to say here"—I squirm a bit in his grip and he lets me down—"is thank you." I bowed deeply at them. "You don't know know how great it feels to be out of there."

"I'm Kirika Asuga," I introduce myself, "Nice to meet you."

"Iida Tenya!" The boy with navy blue hair said astutely.

"Kirishima Eijirou!"

"So what's going to happen next-" I'm cut off by a large tv in the square we were in.

"This is live from Kamino! All Might is fighting a powerful villain right before our eyes!" I watch to see All for One send a huge blast at All Might. As the dust settles, a skeleton-like figure stands in All Might's place. All Might's costume hangs loosely around his figure. The scrawny man's hand was up in the air in a fist that was bloody and slightly mangled. As more came into view, there were two paths of destruction that missed all that was behind the man. There was no mistaking it. The skeleton-like man that was standing there…

Was none other than All Might.

"No…" Midoriya whispered. It was nearly inaudible but I was close enough to hear the faintest bit. "His secret…" _Did he mean All Might's other form? Why would Midoriya call it All Might's "secret"? How would he know? I suppose All Might it a teacher at UA so maybe All Might told his students. _I looked to see Bakugou's expression. It was complete surprise.

The question I've asked myself so much came along again. _Who exactly was Midoriya and what did he know?_

"You have to win!" I heard someone from the crowd say. "Even if he looks different, he's still All Might after all, right? Time and time again, he's been able to do something, one way or another!"

"You can do it, All Might!"

"Don-Don't lose All Might!"

Little by little, the crowd began yelling at the screen and encouraging All Might to fight with his all.

"You can do it!"

Well, now I have to join on. "WIN, ALL MIGHT!" I screamed as loud as I could. I knew he couldn't hear me or any of us for that matter. But, for some reason, I didn't care. I had to. Because maybe there was a tiny chance he could hear us—hear _me_.

And I was willing to bet on that.

I yelled and yelled and yelled. Sometimes, they weren't even words. Tears were streaming down my face. In a way, this was a vent for me and all that had happened over the past six years. Through the mob's noise, I could let my heart out. For All Might. For Bakugou. For the villains. For freedom. For the ache. For the pain. For Asahi. For me.

~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~

Our little bean is letting her feelings out! As promised, a present to you this chapter. Again, not that long, but a very long chapter is coming soon. So, I found a song that I feel really fits with Asuga! It's called "Bad Dreams" by Fauozia. I mean it sounds like Asuga for real... It's kinda scary (except for the crazy part). Faouzia's song "This Mountain" kind of applies but a bit later. Trust me, I think you'll know when you get there.

One super tough thing about being a writer is that I've already planned out events for Asuga. Chapters of events and happenings are in my head right now. But writing them down is the hardest part. And then you have to think about the logical side of things and that your character might not be able to do something but you _really_ want to write it. I'm dealing with that. I'm really struggling with if I should have Asuga be in the Provisional License Exam. I don't even know if she would be in 1-A at that point... or ever... mwahahaha you thought you knew what was going to happen in the story, but NO. Your author had to go and make things confusing. My cat's gonig is crazy right now... anyway...

Peace!


	11. Chapter 11: Sayonara

I try wiping the tears from my eyes so I can actually see the fight. I watch as a bloody, battered, and bruised All Might was running towards All for One with his fist wound up and ready for a punch. In that moment, I could almost see Midoriya in All Might's place. It was like I was back in the fight with Muscular. They practically mirrored each other. Maybe, just maybe…

Maybe I was_ actually _standing beside the future number one hero. The next All Might.

At first, I thought it as a bit of a joke when I referred to Midoriya as the next "symbol of peace." Yeah right, like that would happen to me of all people. But, after everything, it didn't seem impossible at all. _What exactly had I gotten myself into? _

All Might's fist connected right with All for One's face. A move that sent a huge shockwave and surge of debris flying about. The crowd silenced as we awaited the result that lied beneath the cloud of dust. It things began to clear, you could see a large crater with All Might…

Leaning over a knocked out All for One.

The crowd and I stayed silent, anticipating the next move. Would All for One get back up? Would All Might collapse? Was the fight even over?

In a moment of sheer amazement, All Might raised up his fight in a victorious stance. Slowly, he regained his strength into his muscular form.

The crowd went wild. I felt like my eardrums were going to burst, but, at the same time, it also felt like my vocal cords were going to tear. Of course I joined in, who wouldn't? This moment would go down in history! Then, a thought crossed my mind and I stopped my cheers. This moment would most likely go down as All Might's last battle.

It was obvious that All Might was weak. And after all those injuries he may never be the hero he once was. Would this battle be remember as a great one that All Might fought in which defeated a powerful villain leader? Or would it be remembered as the battle that left the world without its symbol of peace?

I watched as the screen showed All for One being put into custody. All Might was standing close by too. Conversation by my rescue team broke me from my trance.

"Our mobility in this crowd is rather limited. I wanted to link up with Todoroki and Yaoyorozu though." Iida said. That was when a movement on the broadcast caught my eye.

"In any case, let's get movin-" I cut off Kirishima.

"Wait, guys. Look." I point back up at the large screen. There was All Might pointing at the camera.

"You're next." Were his only words. It was almost cryptic. At first glance, anyone would think that it meant as a warning to other criminals. Somehow, it felt different. To me, All Might was saying that the next generation was entrusted with bringing down those criminals because he couldn't. In a way, it was a two-sided comment. As the crowd cheered for All Might's words, I bowed my head solemnly.

"_Sayonara, _All Might."

I was trying to push it down, but the exhaustion was too much to bear. I felt faint and dizzy. I knew it wasn't from my Quirk; I had rested plenty enough. This was from everything else. From the long and wide cuts to the tiny scratches, I was feeling it all. My left ankle began to ache. My vision was blurring. I looked down to see a small pool of blood rippling with each drop coming from my arm. The wound was from Dark Shadow, I remembered. I thought I'd wrapped it… Maybe it was deeper than I initially thought. I began falling to the ground. I was out before I could even feel the concrete.

~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~

Sorry for the _very_ short chapter! Those have been happening way too much lately. It's just that it flows much better this way, believe me. And I also wanted to explain the "Sayonara" thing. In case you didn't know, sayonara is a Japanese word meaning "Farewell" or "Goodbye." The reason I used it is because it's not something that you use every day (i.e. you wouldn't say "sayonara" to a classmate you'll see the next day). It is mainly used for saying goodbye to someone you won't see for a long time; the next time you'll see them may be when you're both in a different chapter of your lives. Asuga said "Sayonara" because she knows there's a good chance that she, or anyone else, may never see All Might ever again. Just thought I'd clear things up in case anyone was confused! There will also be some Japanese references in the future that I will try my best to explain!

Peace!


	12. Chapter 12: Sorry

I opened my eyes slowly, gazing up at a white ceiling. It was odd. I hadn't seen a white ceiling in a long time; it had always been dark. I laid there and questioned the odd scenery when a beep brought me out of my haze. The memories of the training camp, the UA students, and the rescue filled my head. I shot up and analyzed my surroundings.

I was in a hospital bed, there was a cardiac monitor, a chair, a door, a window, a voice. A voice.

"Hey, kid. Kid?" The voice said, "I think she's a bit out of it." Speaking was a man with bandages covering his neck with dark eyebags and long, black hair. _Eraserhead._

_Beep_

"Miss?" A female voice said. "Can you hear me?" I looked towards who I assumed was a nurse with a concerned look on her face. I watched as she reached down and touched my arm.

_Beep_

Suddenly, I snapped, "_Don't_ touch me!" I hissed and set the woman aback along with me jerking my hand away. When I did, I could feel something tugging on my skin. I looked at my right arm to see things sticking out of me, attached to me, _in me_. I yanked each one of them out, not caring which way it was meant to come off. I could tell the nurse was in distress.

"Miss, I need you to calm down. Those are for your own good. Please lie back down." The nurse's short and decisive sentences did nothing to ease my anxiety.

_Beep_

"No," I said, "I can't, I won't, I'm not!" My hands began to tremble and shake as I opened and clenched them repeatedly. I Switched off the bed near the center of the room. This put Eraserhead into action. His eyes got red and his hair slightly lifted up off his head. My attention shifted to him as I saw him ready to fight.

_Beep_

"Kid, slow down." He said in a deep voice, a commanding voice. "I'll explain everything when you calm down."

"No!" I yelled. "You can tell me what's going on _now. _For me, I just escaped from the villains. Now, I'm in a hospital and I don't know how I got here."

_Beep_

My whole body was trembling at that point and my breathing was shallow and labored. I noticed Eraserhead look back at the nurse and nod which put me into even more of a confused shock. I turned my head to the nurse and saw her with a syringe in hand with a blue-ish clear liquid. It was then that I was set into fight or flight mode.

_Beep_

First was flight. I knew my quirk wouldn't work with Eraser there, so I tried to sprint out of the hospital room. However, I was stopped by a group of nurses that had come into the room when they had heard the commotion. They tried grabbing onto me to hold me still but they were obviously unprepared for me.

_Beep_

_Fight. _I threw my hands and legs around, hitting anything and pulling away from everything. I had finally broken free when white bandages pulled me backwards. Eraser was trying to incapacitate me so the nurse could inject me with whatever she had, just like the others. But Eraser wouldn't let go as easily. I was pulled up to Eraser as he pinned me to himself.

_Beep_

I kicked and thrashed and screamed, but nothing would weaken his hold on me nor would my Quirk activate.

"Kid, calm down." The husky voice said in a calm demeanor. "No one here is trying to hurt you." I payed no mind to his words and kept resisting his grasp, to no avail. I didn't care how much of a child I looked, my instincts just told me to get out. I watched as the wary and nervous nurse came over to me with the syringe.

_Beep_

The nurse proceeded to push the needle into my shoulder and injected the substance into me.

"NO!" I shrieked. My thrashing became more sporadic, desperate to escape the unmoving grasp before the drug took effect. But Eraserhead's grasp remained firm.

Slowly, I began to kick less and my legs felt heavy. My body began to relaxed and my shaking stopped. My breathing came back to normal and my body became slightly limp.

"Okay…" I breathed to myself. "It's okay… You're okay…" I looked long breaths and my eyes started to droop.

"The sedative seems to be taking effect." The nurse said sweetly as she leaned down in front of me. "You still with us, honey?"

"Yes," I whispered weakly, "I'm sorry for the freakout, I've had a rough few years."

Everyone in the room seemed to relax at that statement as Eraser's arms around me loosened.

"Can I go back into the bed now?" I asked. "I feel like I'm gonna pass out soon. I've been falling asleep way too much lately…"

Eraser chuckled and let me go. Before I could stumble over, he pulled me up with an arm under my legs and the other under my shoulder blades; bridal style. _Deja vu much? _He walked me back over to the bed, placed me onto it, and pulled the covers to my shoulders. I watched him put a few eyedrops in his blood-shot eyes.

"One last question," I said weakly, "Is everyone safe? Bakugou too?" It took Eraserhead and the group of nurses a second to understand who "everyone" was but I eventually got an answer.

"Safe and sound." Eraserhead said. "Including you."

I gave a soft hum in thanks and acknowledgement right before I fell asleep.

I awoke to an early morning. I could've sworn I heard a bird chirping outside. It didn't take very long for my hospital door to slide open and shut as a lanky male walked in.

"Oh, good. You're awake." Eraserhead said. "That'll make things easier." I watched as he sat in the same chair in the corner of the room that he had when I was last awake.

"Eraserhead?"

"Call me Aizawa, I'm not in the field."

"Mr. Aizawa, I apologize for my actions the last time I was awake. I was just very confused, I'm not even sure what day it is…"

"Apology accepted," Eraserhead said. "But you don't have enough time to waste with "sorry"s. There's lot's of things you need to get done today."

And, right before my eyes, my new life had just begun.

~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~

Hey! I have waited so long to publish this chapter... I actually wrote it a while ago! I do that when I have good ideas for certain events and want to get them written down asap! This chapter was supposed to be a more realistic one. Asuga hasn't been able to trust strangers for a very long time. Being told to sit still while people (again, _strangers_) stick things into you isn't something a traumatized teen would really react well to. I wanted to show Asuga's more human side. However, I'm not really stoked about these next chapters because it's a lot of technical stuff that needs to be said but is super annoying to do. She's been missing for six years, there's got to be tons of things that have to be done, right? So there have to be child services, therapists, psychologists, and a whole bunch of things to go through and people to see. I will try to spare you from the unnecessary things as much as possible. So, if you don't see something that you think should be there and should've been covered (i.e. a child trauma specialist or something :/), please excuse it!

Peace!


	13. Chapter 13: A Word of Warning

There was a flurry of people that came to see me over the few days I was in the hospital. I can only remember a therapist, a detective, a very nice—but very reprimanding—old nurse, what I suppose was a sort of child-help agent, and a small, sentient animal.

The therapist asked me questions about my mood and just about my overall mental wellbeing. I wondered if he was giving me a psych evaluation…

After the therapist left, there was a brief period before a detective came in. He introduced himself as—if I remember correctly—Tsukauchi… Naomasa was his given name I think. He asked me questions about my time with the villains. I couldn't give him much, though. Usually, I was just used for gathering information. I went in and out without anyone realizing I was ever there, but I hardly ever knew where I was or what I was obtaining. He did ask me if I was ever sent to gather information from UA, to which I responded with a negative answer; I had never set foot in the UA campus before to my recollection.

"Do you know anything about the Nomus that the League of Villains created?" Tsukauchi asked.

The subject brought me a bit of discomfort. "Not much, I don't really know how they're made or what goes into them… I only know of this scientist that's been mentioned by Shigaraki once or twice. I'm pretty sure he's the one who built the Nomus. Unfortunately, I don't know anything about him. I only know that he works in secret and is very hard to reach. Well, actually, I was supposed to be a Nomu…"

Tsuakuchi looked up from his clipboard. "If you don't mind me being so blunt, why aren't you one, then?"

"It took a lot of convincing but I finally got them to believe two important things. That, one, my Quirk would be extremely hard to control with a brainless monster at the helm. And, two, my knowledge, power, and cooperation were too valuable to give up. In the end, I'm not even sure if that worked. I think it may have been Shigaraki who saw me as a good asset and not as a Nomu."

"I see." He wrote something down. Then, he brought up the subject I was waiting for.

"Asuga, we looked into your family... if you're not comfortable talking about this we can skip over it." He said with a look of understanding. I looked down at my hands that I rubbed together. Talking about that day wasn't easy…

"You mean the Saiako incident?" It was a rhetorical question, but he nodded. "There's not much I can say. My parents and my brother weren't as lucky as I was… oh, and it was also when my Quirk first manifested, I'm assuming that I'm listed as 'Quirkless' in any record of me and, well, obviously that isn't true." I didn't want to stay on the subject any longer. That day made me sick to my stomach.

Fortunately, the Tsukauchi caught on. "Can you describe your Quirk and maybe a name for it?"

"Maybe… 'Switch' for the name. Because I can Switch any two objects or things—including myself and others—with other things of equal mass, but I can also use the air to substitute. For example…" I Switched his pen with a single flower which was on the bedside table that I'd picked up. "I'm now holding your pen while you're holding my flower." I gave him back his pen and continued. "It's a teleportation-based Quirk. Hard to manage though, since you could accidentally remove a person's limb from their body…"

Tsukauchi smiled. "That's a unique Quirk indeed." He pulls out a piece of paper and scribbles something on it before handing it to me. "My work number is on the top and my personal is on the bottom. If you think of anything important that could help me with my job, call the work number. If it's an emergency, the personal will do just fine." He then began to pack up what little things he had brought and prepared to leave the room.

"Mr. Tsukauchi," I began, "If I may, I want to give you some advice and a word of warning."

He paused and sat back down in the chair that was beside my hospital bed. "Of course."

"Just because All for One was defeated doesn't mean the League will be stopping anytime soon. If anything, Shigaraki is going to be as determined as ever to tear down the hero world. There will be some damage since All for One was really the one with the most respect, but I have a feeling Shigaraki won't be too long before gaining back All for One's… sponsors. I know some of you may assume Shigaraki is a child-ish adult that plays villain for fun, but, especially after recent events, he might turn out to be a greater threat than anything you've ever seen. So, I'm begging you, don't underestimate the League of Villains." I clenched my fists. I wish I could stay ignorant and try to convince myself that the League was done for. Their ring leader was defeated and he had controlled basically everything. All of their connections were through him. And some measly group of villains could only do so much. So why was I so worked up about it?

"We won't, I swear," Tsukauchi said before finally walking through the door. "Thank you for your time."

"Thank you," I said after him, but he was already out of sight.

Only a little after Tsukauchi left, a short, elderly lady walked in. Her hair was pulled back into a netted bun with a syringe poking out of it. She wore a pink helmet that had a purple visor over her eyes. She wore a relatively long lab coat and had a large syringe… as a cane.

"Hello, dearie. You can call me Recovery Girl." She said. Her name and appearance made it almost obvious what she came to do: help me recover.

~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~

Sorry for the cutoff! I just couldn't think of anywhere better to end the chapter. I revealed a few things about Asuga's past here and how she acted with the League. Yes, she was supposed to be a Nomu! I wonder why she wasn't one after all...? Did Asuga really tell Tsukauchi everything? Oh, the torture I put you through! And, I wanted to mention, why aren't you all commenting?! Please! I love reading them! Anything, anything at all! Things you want to read, story ideas, future events, random stuff you thought about in the shower! Anything is welcome! I NEARLY FORGOT! WHAT IS THIS! 2K VIEWS?! Well, excuuuuuuuuuse me, princess! I didn't know we'd get this far! I wish I could give you something interesting but these chapters are going to stay pretty boring for a bit... or maybe I'll decide to spruce things up! I don't know, but I guess you'll see it soon enough!

Peace!


	14. Chapter 14: History

Apparently, Recovery Girl was from UA. She was their school nurse and had been asked to come and heal my wounds. She was very kind and offered me a chocolate bar before she left. After she did leave, ended up being pretty tired and took a quick nap, saving the chocolate bar for later.

When I woke up, it was about three o'clock. For a second, my brain frizzed a bit. _Was it three in the morning? Was it three in the afternoon? Was it three in the afternoon but the next day?_ These were all thoughts I had to ask before I finally realized it was still three in the afternoon the same day…

There wasn't much to do in the hospital room. I hadn't seen a nurse or a doctor in a while so I assumed they'd be coming soon and I could ask them what they had for entertainment then. It didn't take long for a lady to walk in with her scrubs on. Her hair was a hazelnut brown and she had pointed elf-like ears. She asked me about how I was and if there was bad pain or anything she should hear about. I told her I was fine but a bit bored and hungry. "Dinner should be coming soon," she said sweetly. "Do you have any books you like? We also have some electronic tablets if you'd like."

"Do you have any medical textbooks?" I asked in curiosity.

"Eh?" She responded without hiding her surprise.

"It could be about anything, really. I'd prefer one that goes over the human body, if that's possible, please."

"Umm… Sure, I'll see what I can find." She gave me a suspicious look before walking out. I guess it was hard to believe that a girl who hadn't received education for six years could possibly be asking for a medical textbook. I didn't see it as far-fetched at all. It was a hospital so you'd assume there'd be a medical book _somewhere._ But, again, that wasn't what she was concerned about.

She came back not too long later with an about five centimeter thick textbook. "I found this one, but it does have very difficult kanji in it." She said with a tone that made it seem like she was expecting me to reject the book at any moment.

"This is perfect, thank you." I took the book from her hands. She looked concerned for a bit but shrugged it off.

"Is there anything else you need?"

"Umm… Is there anyone else that is coming to see me today?"

"Yes," she looked down at her watch. "They should be here any minute." _Hopefully not before food arrives._ I silently hoped.

The nurse left me to my reading after checking a few things. I agree, it was odd to ask for a medical textbook, even if I was well-educated. Seriously, who likes reading textbooks for fun? Well, I wouldn't say that _I_ did. I didn't exactly read them for fun. I realized after a little over a year into being on the run—I was ten at the time—that I was falling behind education-wise. If I didn't do anything about it, I would be left behind in society. That is, if I even decided to return to it. I never went to an orphanage. Ever. I didn't want another family that I wasn't related to. No one would replace my parents and no one could _ever_ replace Asahi. Thus, I began to read. I would go from library to library and sit there and read. Never too regular at one and never for too long. Sometimes, I would even from a library; I vowed I would never steal from establishments that are made to spread knowledge. It may have been someone reading in the park—a "snatch and run" if you will—or a book lying on a bench. On rare occasions, I could find one in the trash. Eventually, I had to carry a backpack—a gift from a stranger—to fit all the books I "found." I read all of them. Sometimes, I would ask librarians or even strangers if I didn't understand any words, grammar, or _kanji_.

I read until I was confident I was on my reading level. Then, I read more. I wasn't keen on being "average." I also wasn't going to venture the world without having an idea of what it was like. I read atlases, dictionaries, encyclopedias, and anything that could further my knowledge about the world and its history. It wasn't for fun, but it was something I was extremely passionate about.

Even so, I stared at the table of contents. My mind was flooded with other things. I couldn't stop myself from thinking about all that I hadn't told Tsukauchi.

I told him no lies, but that fact didn't console me from the information I had left out. Not telling the whole truth and lying are two sides of the same coin. I had told him that I was sent on errands to complete for the League, but I never said that I'd done them with complete compliance. I had said that I was supposed to be a Nomu and Shigaraki had helped in that not happening, but I never said that he had done that because I was adamant about helping the cause.

I had been a real villain. The whole "I hate heroes" deal too. It took a series of events to snap me back into reality and for me to tell myself that what I was doing wasn't right. Asahi wouldn't do what I was doing. He had wanted to be a hero. I had become a villain to avenge him, but I wasn't thinking straight. I had blamed All Might for my brother's death. Because it was his negligence that forced me into that situation. My warped sense of reality made me think that All Might was the cause for something I did myself.

My reform started with a story I read online. I had gotten a phone someone let me borrow and I decided to research more of the Saiako incident. It was then that I found a video of the scene outside. It showed All Might keeping up a collapsed part of the building with his bare hands as other heroes evacuated people out. I didn't remember seeing any heroes when I was stuck under rubble. That's when I noticed my apartment. From the outside, you could see a sign that said "FOR SALE" in large, red letters. Through what little you could see in the glass, the apartment looked vacant. At the time, we hadn't put furniture in that room, we hadn't even finished unpacking. I watched until the end to see a little girl walk out of my old apartment, blood staining her back. She had matted and dirty hair that was black with mint green tips. She was in a haze and had streaks of washed-away dirt on her face going from her eyes to her chin. As the heroes and police attempted to reach me, I teleported away and into an alley.

The video ended and I scrolled down to see a "review" of what happened. Apparently, the reason I hadn't received any help was because all the heroes and police thought my apartment wasn't sold and no one lived in there; it wasn't a top priority to reach. I was fourteen when I realized the truth. Ever since I had been with the League, I had been told that the heroes didn't do anything. I had been convinced that they sat by while my home crumbled. But here was proof that the heroes were hard at work saving people.

In the end, out of 87 people, only three died in that apartment complex: Kirika Simon, Hibiki, and Asahi. My father, mother, and older brother. And one person went missing but was confirmed to be alive post-incident: Kirika Asuga. Me.

~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~

Are you surprised? Asuga was a real villain! I know I bombarded you with a lot of info but I didn't know how else to put it into the story. I hope I made things as easy to understand as possible! And I also hope you're happy! You just got a load of both Asuga's time before and during the League! publishing may get a bit weird now by the way. At first, I had these chapters saved and had plenty to spare so publishing was a breeze while I took my time writing. Well, that's not working anymore and I've caught up to my chapters in publishing so be ready for hastily written and rushed chapters! Haha just kidding... I'll try my best ;3

Peace!


	15. Chapter 15: Too Fast

It wasn't long after I watched the video that I was reminded of what I had promised Asahi so long ago. I was walking to a rendezvous point after getting information for the League when I ran into a crowd of people. On a regular day, I would've walked on by, but the scene in front of the crowd was too interesting to pass by. The road and surrounding buildings were up in flames. Standing in the middle was this figure of dark green liquid. I looked closer to see a face trapped in the sludge. Only his eyes and ash blonde hair were poking out. It was sad to see a person in such a position. Helpless and unable to do anything. But it wasn't my place to step in with the plentiful amount of heroes that could do something. At least three. A shame they weren't doing anything though.

Suddenly, a boy—still in his school uniform—ran from the crowd and out into the road. He just ran. I couldn't tear my eyes away at this point. As the sludge villain went to attack, the boy threw his backpack at him and ended up hitting the villain in the eye. That one move allowed the ash blonde to move his face out of the villain so he could breathe. The schoolboy then started to claw at the sludge villain to assumably free his friend. Is was desperate and obviously not planned at all. The villain is literally liquid. Why not try to actually reach in and grab your friend instead of clawing at the outside? _I don't understand people sometimes_.

"My legs just started moving!" The schoolboy said. "Kacchan, I couldn't just stand there and watch you die." Of course he didn't have a plan! He wasn't planning on running head-first into the fight. He just did, without even thinking. He didn't pay attention to the fact that _both_ of them could die. He didn't care. From where I stood, I believed that he would've rather died out there with his friend than stand by and watch. _That kid deserves to become a hero_. That was when I walked away. I didn't want to see them die. It's sad that a lot of the time, society's true heroes die before they can even become the heroes they were meant to be. Asahi was one of those. I just didn't want to see another Asahi die.

That's when a thought crossed my mind. Asahi had wanted to become a hero. And I had promised him something. I'm the kind of person that keeps their promises; I take them very seriously. I promised him that, when I got my Quirk, I would protect him as a hero. Now, I was avenging him as a villain. That wasn't what I had promised. As I continued my trek to the rendezvous point, I heard a loud noise coming from the area the villain was in and looked back to see a tornado there. _A TORNADO? I suppose a hero came to help. Good. _

That was the first time I had thought about escaping from the League. And it would not be the last.

Then, it came time for the USJ attack. I didn't do much when I was there. But that day changed me forever. Watching all of those kids fight for their lives for the sake of becoming heroes. And they _won_. I had to ask myself why I wasn't fighting. If these kids could be outnumbered five to one, and still come out standing, then what was stopping me from at least _trying_. My real purpose at the USJ was to survey, learn, and slow down All Might. In the end, I only did two of those things. I was given two knives and returned with neither one bloodied. I just couldn't do it. Not to someone who was just trying to save his student's lives.

I didn't do very much to help the students, though. I did Switch a few of them away from Kurogiri's warp gate, but that was pretty much it. I didn't hurt anyone that day, but I did get a nasty scar from one of Snipe's bullets in the back of my right calf. It healed pretty fine in the end with no permanent damage except for a nice scar that would forever remind me of that day.

It would also remind me of Shigaraki's outburst. He wasn't very mad at the fact we lost, he was mad I didn't do anything.

"I gave you _one _job." He said. Shigaraki's one of those silent-but-angry people. The quieter he gets, the madder he is. At that moment, he was hissing in my ear with a barely audible whisper and four fingers wrapped tightly around my forearm. "One _little _job. Stick a few knives in All Might to make it easier to defeat him. And you came back with a little bullet wound and clean knives. Don't disappoint me again." He shoved my arm away and walked off, leaving me frozen in place. Just one more reason I wanted to get out of there.

I attempted to escape three times between then and the training camp raid. Two times I hardly even got out the door before Kurogiri noticed me. The third was the latest one and the most hopeful. I got a couple of blocks before being taken back. That was when we had recruited Mr. Compress, and it wasn't hard for him to sneak up on me and use his Quirk. There had been other "attempts" but they were just hopes. Times when I thought no one was looking but realized there was no hope.

My hospital door slid open and snapped me from my past. I looked to see the same nurse that had brought me the textbook with a tray of food in hand. I looked longingly at the food and keep watching as she laid it on the table that was over my bed.

As soon as her hand left the tray, I said "_Itadakimasu,"_ grabbed the chopsticks, and dug in. There were noodles, fruit, a sort of salad, this wonderful tasting fish, and white rice. I grabbed the bowl of rice and ate a bit from that before moving to the noodles and fish. It was _so good_.

"Careful, if you eat too fast you could get sick." The nurse warned but chuckled a bit as she saw me wolf down the meal. I could've sworn my eyes were watering.

"It's delicious!" I said with a semi-full mouth. I knew it was rude but I hoped she could accept it just this once. I finished all of the food very quickly. My stomach was full to the brim with goodness.

"_Gochisousamadeshita," _I said after finishing. The nurse toon the food and told me to press the nurse button if my stomach felt bad or anything like that. Then, she left and I was set to read. The nice break for dinner pushed my memories of the League out of my thoughts.

I enjoyed the wave of relaxation that came with the reading. I flipped to a section about the cardiovascular system and skimmed through. Taking in each page to store for a later time inside my head. I made it about six pages before there was another interruption.

I heard a knock outside and looked up to see a woman in flowery blouse and jeans. It wasn't very formal but I didn't mind. When the only clothes you have seen for the entire day are hospital scrubs, you can't really complain about fashion choices. Her hair was a dark maroon with a bit of a pale complexion to compliment it. Two locks of hair on the side of her head were pulled back to reveal her freckles and maroon eyes. She was a quite beautiful lady and was probably in her mid-thirties.

She came over and sat by my hospital bed in the chair Tsukauchi had sat in. "Hi, Asuga. I'm here with child services." That one last sentence made my gut wrench. This was the conversation I was dreading.

~~~~~o~~~~~

Ooh! More history! I love writing about that stuff! If you're wondering what "Itadakimasu" and "gochisousamadeshita" are, they're words used in Japan before and after a meal. "Itadakimasu" is probably one you've heard and it's most closely translated to "Thank you for the food" or "Let's eat." "Gochisousamadeshita" is a little less known but also closely translatable to "Thank you for the food" (but not "Let's eat). Just a side note: some Japanese people put their hands together in praying motion when saying these which Asuga tends to do, but she was very excited about the food since it was her first real dinner in six years (She did have breakfast and lunch but those weren't as exciting so I decided not to keep them in the chapter).

Peace!


	16. Chapter 16: Insomnia

"I see," I responded only with that. I knew this would happen eventually, but nothing could prepare me for hearing about my new life.

"I'm Kaigo Miyago and I'm sure you want to hear about where you'll be going after your visit here"—she reached into a satchel bag she had brought and pulled out a packet of paper—"but I was asked to give you this right away." She put the packet on the table. It was completely blank on the front except for the word "Assessment" in bold letters. "It's a test to see where you are academically so we can plan your education accordingly. But if you feel that you're not ready or aren't at your best since you are in the hospital, we can delay it for another time or you can take it now. It's your choice." Kaigo explained sweetly.

"I'm ready now, I suppose." I didn't think I could wait. I wanted to get all of this technical stuff over with.

"Okay, the estimated time it should take you is two hours, but you can take all the time you need. I will be here if you have any questions but I can't give you any answers that may hint you to a question. If you don't understand a question, you can skip over it to come back to later." She put a pencil on the packet and smiled. "Whenever you're ready."

I looked down at the book still in my lap and grabbed it. I handed it over to Kaigo. "I was reading this, so could you hold onto it until I'm done?" I gave her my own smile. I knew what she was thinking. What _lots_ of people were thinking about me. I only had a nine-year-old's education and I wasn't close to the academic level of my age. So I wanted to gauge her reaction of me reading a college-level textbook.

She eyed the book a bit with wide eyes before putting her smile back on. "Of course." She took the book and placed it in her bag on her lap.

I looked at the packet and opened it. I was greeted with a question about English: "Which of the following verbs would replace the blank in this question: Are you going to _ with us?" The answer choices were (A) swimming, (B) swam, (C) swum, and (D) swim. I circled "swim" without hesitation. _This is going to be a breeze_. I continued and found more questions about English, basic math, Japanese grammar (which was a bit hard), and a few questions I think were meant to judge my IQ. I finished quite fast and so I decided to check over my answers. I went through it pretty quickly again. Assuming I had enough time—and partially because I was nervous—I checked my answers over again. There were maybe seventy-five questions in the whole packet.

Finally, when I was satisfied with my work, I laid down my pencil. "Done," I said triumphantly.

Kaigo looked up from her own clipboard that she was writing on. She gave me an odd look before looking at her watch. "Asuga… it's only been fifty minutes. I told you that you could ask me any questions. Perhaps you'd like to check over it?" She was actually assuming that I had skipped over many questions and _that _was why I didn't finish within her "_estimated_" time limit. Adults seem to think they know everything and kids can't function without guidance. How wrong they are. Especially with me.

"Ms. Kaigo, I checked over my answers twice and didn't leave a single question blank. I am finished." I gave her a smile of my own.

"A-alright," she said and collected the pencil and packet. "I know there is much you want to here but I am on a tight schedule so I'm going to use this extra time I have to grade this and return to my to office. The next time I will see you is most likely going to be when you have been discharged." She bowed started to leave.

"Ms. Kaigo!"

She looked back. "Yes, Asuga?"

"You still have my book," I said with a smile. She quickly opened her back and pulled out the textbook. She handed it to me almost with hesitation. Maybe it was the fact I called it _my_ book instead of _the_ or because I remember it.

"I thought my bag was a bit heavier than usually." She gave me another smile and we exchanged our "thank you"s before she walked out the door.

After she left, I had the rest of the day to myself. I was going to be discharged soon, I could tell. I had hardly any bandages left on me and my ankle was healing nicely. The nurse checked on me again later and confirmed my suspicions. It would either be the next day or the day after that.

By then, I checked the clock, and it was close to eight o'clock. I was feeling tired, but it was hard to go to sleep if I wasn't already exhausted. Insomnia was the problem. As I tried to fall asleep, my thoughts would consume me. _Will the League find me? Do they know where I am? Would I be put in jail for conspiring with the League? Where would I go after being here? _I didn't know how to get rid of them. I tried to push them out by thinking about the heart and what I had read in the textbook, but the harder I tried, the worse they got.

I sat there in my bed in a fearful state until exhaustion finally led to sleep.

~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~

Insomnia! This is something I've wanted to include because I suffer from it. It's actually really scary and anxiety-inducing. You lay down and watch the minutes and hours tick by. The only thing that's entertaining you are thoughts you don't want to have. Yeah, it's pretty bad. Also, I bet you're wondering about Asuga's early bedtime. Yes, she goes to bed a little after eight. This will later change to about nine for reasons that will be explained later. I actually figured out that Bakugou does this too! I started freaking out when I saw that he goes to bed at like 8:30 because that was after I wanted Asuga to be like that and I automatically thought of a scene they could have together. But I'm not spoiling, so you;ll have to wait until I write it (_if_ I write it).

Peace!


	17. Chapter 17: Once in a Lifetime

"Alright, the wound on your right arm seems to be healing quite nicely and your ankle will stay in a cast for maybe another week. You should be out of here soon." The pointed-ear nurse said. Her name, I had finally figured out, was Miyamoto Narusu. She had been at the hospital every day and had cared for me. I admired the love and dedication she had to her job.

"Mrs. Miyamoto, do you know if anyone is coming today to visit?" I asked. Surely there had to be someone else and something to cover.

"Yes, I believe they should be here around ten, so you shouldn't have to wait long." With that, she left the room. It was 9:36 according to the clock on my bedside table. _They should be here soon, whoever they are. _

As Miyamoto had said, at 10:02, I heard a knock on my door. "Come in," I said. The door slid open to reveal three figures. "Mr. Aizawa, the Principal of UA, and… All Might?" Right in front of me stood those three. The hero that had been watching over me; furry, small, and white creature; and the fallen No. 1. It didn't take me long to piece together a common thread between them.

"You _can't _be serious. Me? UA? That would not go down well with the press." UA was the only thing that linked that tied all three of them together. And I was only assuming they wanted me at the school, but it was the only reason I could assume they were in the room I was.

"Ah! So I see that you're a sharp one!" The principal said as he hopped up onto the chair. "Yes, I do have a proposition to make for you about UA. As you've already figured, I want to enroll you in our school and become a student. To start off, I want to ask you a very simple question, Kirika. What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"I- well… um…" I contemplated his question immensely. I wasn't expecting to answer something like that so soon. _What do I say? A teacher? A doctor? A nurse might work; I have really grown to admire their work… _But I couldn't seem to shake one option: _A hero? No. I can't say that. A was just a _villain_! _So, I gave the only answer I could. "I… I don't know."

"Hmm, I see. Another reason you should join is that UA is now switching to a dorm system, so you don't have to worry about finding a new home or family."

"And you can keep an eye on me…" I finished for him.

The principal didn't fade in voice or expression he continued. "If you want to see it that way, yes. We could send you into a general studies class and you would do just fine there. I requested to see the results from the test you took yesterday. Kirika, you passed with flying colors. You have an astonishing amount of intellect for someone who has been missing for six years and for your age, at that. I talked to your child service agent, Ms. Kaigo. She told me about this textbook here." He pointed to the book on my bedside table. "You have a drive to learn, Kirika. That's very hard to find."

"Forgive me for being blunt, but what does that have to connect me to UA?" The principal wasn't getting to the point very fast. It was almost like he was trying to "butter me up" as the expression goes.

"Right to the point, of course! What I'm trying to get at is that the teachers at UA can fuel that drive you have for learning and you'll also be in a place with students with a similar drive. You can continue both your education and life at UA, but it's all your choice."

"This is a once in a lifetime kind of thing, kid," Aizawa joined in. "Don't be hasty."

UA was a school for heroes and that's why kids enroll in the establishment. I just got back from villainy and I would go there? It seemed impossible. Then, I remembered. The promise!

"A hero," I said bluntly.

"Excuse me?" The principal said. Each of the men had confused looks on their faces.

"You asked me what I wanted to be when I grow up. I made a promise a long time ago to someone a loved very much. I told them I'd become a hero. So, to answer your question, when I grow up, I want to become a hero. And you're wrong about my drive to learn. It's not for learning at all, actually. It's a drive to not be left behind. I guess you could say it's a drive to win."

Aizawa scoffed and shook his head. "You would fit right in with my class. Some of those kids just don't know how to lose."

"Speaking of which," I said. "Let's make a deal."

"I'm all ears," the principal said.

"You give me the same written exam that class 1-A took and if I get in the top ten, then I get to to a more practical exam. Whatever design you want, as long as class 1-A gets to see or be a part of it."

"And what if you don't score in the top ten?" The principal sipped on his cup of tea. _Where did he- Oh, why do I even ask anymore?_

"Then I'm not coming to UA. I can find another school to go to. But you best be sure that I'm not going to be gazing from the bottom when I could have a view from up top."

"If I may ask," All Might finally said. "How confident are you that you'll get in the top ten?"

"Well, I wouldn't have made an all or nothing deal if I wasn't sure I'd get in. High stakes just make it a little more fun, ya know? Some more _motivation_." I gave them a smile.

"W-well then," All Might stuttered.

"If I may ask, how do you think the public, and more specifically students' parents, will react to hearing that UA may get a new student that—oh, I dunno… was in the League of Villains?!" It wasn't something you just mention on the side. This was pretty big.

"I will not deny any child who seeks knowledge their own education," the principal said. "You haven't been allowed education in six years. You are no longer a villain, nor were you ever really in the first place, as you say. Yes, the press will seek to break down UA _if _they hear about you, but we can cross the bridge when we get to it. As for the parents, Mr. Aizawa and All Might will be going to each 1-A student's households later today to talk to them about the new dorms system I explained to you. And, in these discussions, the possibility of _you_ will be spoken about. Is that enough to suffice you?"

"Well, one more thing," I said. "If _any_ of the parents _or_ students whole-heartedly disagree with me being in 1-A, please tell me.

Because I will not be going to your school if _anyone_ objects."

~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~

WAIT WAIT WAIT! Before you go questioning what the heck just happened, let me explain! I get it, this makes no sense that UA would just randomly accept this once-was villain, right? Wrong. This is the best course of action in the eyes of UA. With the new dorm system, they can keep a close eye on Asuga and make sure she both gets a good education and doesn't return to her villain history. Yeah, yeah you can call me lazy but this isn't the only scenario I've thought about writing. I've spent hours thinking about ways to put Asuga into UA without sounding like a crazy author and, believe it or not, this was the best way I thought to add her in. I'm thinking of including a small 3rd-person chapter to explain this later but I'm not sure.

BTW! I realize I haven't been publishing as much! This will, sadly, become more regular. I'm thinking my publishing schedule will end up being Wednesdays and Saturdays, but that may change and/or vary. And, as one last note, I've been reading a lot of Webtoons (look it up if you don't know what Webtoon is) lately and I found a really awesome one! It's called _Room of Swords_ and it is THE BEST. The art is great, the characters are great, and the plot is the best thing I have ever seen! I encourage all of you to go check it out! (And the "wait wait wait" at the beginning is referencing the Micheal with a B vine and, yes, I know it's actually "stop" and not "wait")

So this chapter was supposed to go out on Tuesday... but I forgot to publish it... OOPS. I was actually going to publish chapter 18 but then I realized I hadn't even published 17 so here we are. I'm still going to keep up my schedule so chapter 18 will instead be up on Wednesday!

Peace!


	18. Chapter 18: Forgiveness

"Young Kirika," All Might said. "You should realize that it wouldn't be surprising for any of the parents or students to be against your enrollment."

"I know that… But I just can't have a clear conscience if people don't want me to be there."

"I see…" All Might muttered.

"Actually," I said. "If any of them do disagree, could I meet with them myself? It might be better if I actually talk with them and so they can see who I truly am instead of a brief explanation."

"I'll see what I can do," The principal said.

"Well then, I guess that's all I needed to say. Is there anything else you all need?" I asked.

"Actually, would it be alright if I spoke with you in private, young Kirika?"

"Of course, but I think you should probably ask them since I'm not moving."

"Go right ahead," the principal said peppily. "We'll be waiting outside. It was a pleasure speaking with you, Kirika. Although I cannot guarantee you anything, I will try to give you an education you deserve." We exchanged our bows and Mr. Aizawa and the principal left, closing the door behind them. All Might then took a seat and placed his elbows on his knees and interlaced his fingers. I prepared for what I knew was coming.

"I'm assuming you know why I wanted to speak with you alone," All Might said. I was dreading talking about it from the moment he walked in.

"The Saiako incident…" I lowered my head. I would never get used to talking about that day. But, right in front of me, was the man who could be blamed for the whole thing. In fact, he was the one I used to blame it on. Even my brother's death.

"I-I'm dearly sorry for what happened that day… I-if I had known people were in there I-"

"Stop. I don't want to hear your excuses. I know all the facts."

"Young Kirika…"

"Eighty-three people, right? Eighty-three people were in that apartment complex."

"Y-yes, that's right."

"And you saved all but three by holding up that building?"

"Yes…"

"I don't see why you should be apologizing, then. _You _are the reason eighty more people didn't die that day. And, sure, you could have saved my family… but that didn't happen, it's just a fact. I'm sure you've realized as a pro that you can't save everyone. My family was just a cruel example of that and I accept it. Just as I accept that I also could've died that day. Just as I accept that the League will never leave me. Just as I accept I will never have my family with me again."

"Well then, I suppose you have had a lot of time to think about this…"

I leaned my head back to look at the ceiling. "Six years to be exact. Six years of thinking about this very conversation. And I still don't know what to say. If we had had this conversation six years ago, I would've called you a murderer. But, I've had more time to think. And I guess the only thing I'm really trying to say is…

_I forgive you_."

All Might leaned back into the chair. It looked like a weight had just been lifted off of his shoulders. "To be honest, that was the least expected response I thought I'd get. I was even prepared to accept a few hits!" He seemed pretty amused and even a bit relieved. He wasn't giving me the impression that he had very high expectations for me.

"Well, I'm kinda tired of violence at this point."

"I see. If you don't mind me asking, why do you want to be a hero of all professions? It just seems a bit odd considering your… background."

"Like I said, I made a promise to someone. And… I just really don't want anyone to go through what I did. It was rare enough for me to reject the villain's ideology especially with three years of being surrounded by it. Other people aren't as lucky."

"That's an interesting view you have, you can do a lot with that in your life. Help a lot of people."

"I appreciate it."

"And, one last thing. Why Class A? You have many other options."

"Call it a feeling, but I just don't think any class other than them would be as accepting of me. And, I have a lot that I owe to some of them. I feel that I owe it to myself to stand by them and aid them in their own goals."

All Might sighed and shook his head with a smile on his face. "Of any people you could've met… of course it was those kids."

"I think I know what you mean. They are really something else." _Midoriya, Bakugou… will you be surprised to see me as your new classmate?_

_Or will you be surprised to see me as who I was: a villain?_

~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~

As promised, a new chapter! Kinda short but be expecting that for Wednesday chapters. I appreciate those of you who have stuck with me (especially after this publishing shortage). I just hope I can live up to you guys' expectations! I have also seen an increase in reviews~! Keep it coming! Even a small comment makes my day!

Peace!


	19. Chapter 19: Grievances

All Might left after we exchanged our "thank you"s. Mr. Aizawa and the principal, who's name, if I remembered correctly, was Nezu didn't come back in so, as soon as All Might left, I was all by my lonesome again.

_Well, that just happened… am I legit going to be a student at UA?! That is if I pass the exams. BUT I STILL MIGHT GO TO UA! _I nearly started squealing in my hospital bed. I had to ask myself how in the world I just got asked to go to UA. I thought I might be in jail at that point. I laid my head back and looked at the ceiling. Something didn't feel right. It was all too easy. Don't get me wrong, I loved that it was easy, but the pieces just didn't fit. No, it was more like there were two different puzzles being put together. I wish I could have just accepted how simple and straightforward it was. Take an exam, pass it, take another exam, pass it, and then you are UA bound! No strings attached! It didn't make sense.

_They're using you as bait. Using you to lure in the villains. _

_You're just a prisoner._

_They don't need you. _You_ need _them_. _

_UGH! No! They wouldn't do that!_

_Or would they?_

Earlier

Aizawa slid the door behind himself. All Might and Kirika started their conversation about—well, it wasn't his business. What his business was was that they were letting that girl into UA. He wasn't saying she didn't deserve it, but wasn't it a bit forced? She just got out of the League of Villain's custody and they were letting her into UA right now? The hero's course nonetheless! Nezu had told him that they were giving her an option of coming to UA. He understood that. General Studies could tend to her education while UA kept an eye on her activity and behavior. But what he didn't understand was why _his _class would be receiving her. A _hero course _class!

Aizawa saw that girl during the training camp incident. He saw her fight. He _fought _her. She wasn't your average teen nor was she normal as a kidnapped teen. She had toned muscles that would take years of work and exercise to get, her reaction time was well over average, and her analyzation skills rivaled Midoriya's. These were things he noticed in the short amount of time he had seen her.

Admittedly, he had punched her. It was a wound-up, knock-out blow and she didn't even flinch. It was a punch that was meant to knock. Her. Out. And she didn't bat an eye! This was coming from a pro hero who has faced countless villains. This girl was something else.

If that girl had decided to keep on the villain route, who knows what would've happened. The hero community would have had a huge problem if she was pulling the strings. To think that she might be one of his students. It almost gave him the chills. In that hospital room, she seemed delicate. But Aizawa knew not to underestimate her. _Those eyes… _ he thought. During their small battle, she was calm and collected. The only thing that showed any sign of emotion were her eyes. Purple, bright, and full of anger. _Delicate my ass._ He thought. That girl had more _experience_ than she said she did. That "experience" is what he feared most.

Aizawa had expressed his grievances to Nezu, but the principal didn't seem to take he. He needed answers, confirmation. Outside of the hospital room was perhaps the only time he could gather all of his questions and get trustable results.

"So tell me Nezu, why her?" Aizawa asked.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You know what I mean. Out of all the kidnapped orphans you could have picked for a special ticket to UA, why her?"

"Don't you think that she deserves a fair education?"

"You're dodging the question."

Nezu smiled. "As perceptive as ever, Aizawa. Yes, my decision is frankly uncalled for but I have a feeling that something good will come of this."

"A 'feeling'?"

"You said it yourself, that girl is something else. She's powerful, but unkept. Proper lessons on how to control her ability and her skills could make her a powerful hero. In all honesty, we need on of those now more than ever."

"You're not wrong there. But what if things go wrong?"

"I'm confident nothing will, she'll be in your class after all. But, if worst does come to worst, we'll always have constant surveillance over her. She has a teleportation-based quirk so she'll be hard to handle in that regard, but there's also a lot of potential lingering there too. Your class is also a wild card too, so she'll fit right in."

"I can't deny that…" Aizawa grumbled. He was pondering over how he was going to explain the "new student" to Class 1-A. He couldn't deny that Kirika would most likely get in. He was allowed to review her test score on the assessment she had… _What was that kid doing for the past six years?_

Nezu and Aizawa waited in silence until All Might finally opened up the hospital room door.

"Alright, gentleman. Shall we?" Nezu said as the three teachers headed out.

~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~

This is a pretty short chapter but next Saturday, the chapter should be pretty long since I cannot publish on Wednesday. I like having a writing schedule! It makes things easier for me since I can actually develope my own schedule and easier for you so you know when to expect a new chapter! I told you guys that Asuga getting into UA wasn't as sugar-coated as it may seem. Doubts! Oh, the suspense! Mwahahaha! Maybe you'll see Asuga meet Class A time! More suspense! And please leave a comment because they make my day! Not suspense for you but for me!

Remember, **there will be no chapter on Wednesday **(ooh you like that fancy bold?).

Peace!


	20. Bonus! Character Analysis 1!

**Asuga character description **

Face: Asuga's eyes are a vibrant purple and have three defining eyelashes on the bottom of her eyes (Like Momo or Chisaki for you manga readers). Her nose is a little more pointed than most Asians because of her half-American side. Her face shape is oval. Her eyebrows are fairly full but are pretty thin.

Hair: Asuga's hair is a very defining feature for her. She has straight hair that is decently thick. The "base" color for her hair is a very very dark green that can very easily be defined as black. The "ends" color is an eye-catching mint green. The mint green travels from the ends of her hair to around 8 centimeters up (~3 in). Asuga does not dye her hair and so the peculiarity of her hair will be explained in later chapters. Generally, Asuga will put her hair in a bun or ponytail to keep it out of her face, but she also likes to keep it down. Asuga has bangs that are skewed down to the right side of her face and just touch her right eyelashes. Asuga also likes to take two thin locks of hair and pull them out of her ponytail or bun to make them run down from her bangs (think zero two from darling in the Franxx). Asuga's hair travels down to about the middle to bottom of her back when it's down.

Height: 171 cm (~ 5' 7")

Weight: 54 kg (~120 lbs) (This will increase over the course of the story for reasons that will be mentioned in the story)

Favorite color: Mint green (she also likes a lavender purple since it accents mint well)

Favorite food: White rice (the stickier, the better)

Other notes: Asuga has a rather small torso with very long legs.

Asuga has a large foot (a 10 in men's).

Asuga has a very toned, muscular body enough to make her look a bit unfeminine (she doesn't mind it though).

Asuga likes to keep her nails relatively long.

Asuga is quite pale (this will change later in the story).

Quite a few of these characteristics are subject to change as the story goes on. For example, Asuga is going to get tanner in the story since she's no longer cooped up inside. Therefore, this will not be the last Character Analysis you'll see, so if there's anything I missed that you guys want to read about Asuga, please let me know so I can include it. Practically everything in here has been or will be said in the story but I thought I'd compile it to make things easier to keep track of. I figured since I'm going to torture you guys with no update on Wednesday, I'd at least give you something to entertain yourselves. Perhaps you can think of some theories with what's in here (trust me, I dropped a lot of hints in here). Also, WHAT. THE. HECK. OVER 6K VIEWS?! AFKSJDKSJKA. THIS IS CRAZY! THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! IMA GO HAVE A HEART ATTACK. I CANNOT TAKE THIS.

PEACE!


	21. Author's note: Hurricane Dorian

Hi guys! I have another special chapter for you!

So, the thing that I was going to do Wednesday is not going to happen anymore, but I still may not be able to give you guys a chapter. The reason for the cancellation and no chapter is because of hurricane Dorian. For a lot of you, this probably won't be an issue and is something you have heard on the news once or twice. For me, this is very real. I live on America's east coast and, for privacy reasons, I will not disclose where, just that Dorian is coming my way. Chances are, I will be leaving my home to go west and wait out the storm. I have no idea if we will be coming back to a washed-away house.

To all of you who are dealing with this too, I wish you good luck and just want you to know that you are not alone. Get supplies, put possible debris in a safe place or tie it down, **stay safe**. Please do not try to wait out the storm in your home. Your life is not worth it. Go to family or friends and bring all that you can.

For those of you not affected by the hurricane, try to see what you can do to help. Letting friends or family stay with you, donating to rescue organizations. I'm not saying you have to, it is completely your choice, but you could be the reason someone gets their home back.

Luckily, Florence didn't do much damage to me, but I don't know if my house can survive another hurricane. You guys may not see a chapter from me for another week or two. If things go well, I should be able to post on Saturday, maybe even this Wednesday. If things go the worst, you may not see a chapter from me in a month or more.

I apologize for the melancholy chapter, but an explanation was due to you all.

Be smart. Stay safe. Thank you all.

Peace


	22. Chapter 20: Nice to Meet You

I was going to explode. It felt like I had been waiting years for this. In reality, it had only been about a week and a half, but I was excited nonetheless because it was a special day.

It was the day I was going to be introduced to Class 1-A.

I was escorted by a hero to UA and Aizawa came to greet me. He looked tired as usual. And a bit on edge, but I think that was also usual especially when he was around me. "Good morning." He mumbled. I responded with the same statement.

"I know you're eager to meet them, it's written all over your face, so I'll keep this short. Most of them are probably going to be hesitant at first when they hear you used to… well, you know. I'll go in first, just wait outside the door until I tell you to come in." He said. He then walked into a large gym in which I assumed the class was training.

_Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. This is happening! What will they say? What will they do? I wonder how Midoriya will react! I wonder how Bakugou will react! I don't know if I'm ready for this! Should I just back out no—_

"Come in," I heard Aizawa say. My feet started moving into the threshold of the door. _OH GOD, WHAT AM I DOING?!_ Soon I was standing fully visible to the class. Twenty students stood in a crowd, all with their hero attire on. And with all their eyes focused on me. My face was as red as a tomato and I was sweating like crazy. I felt very underdressed in my jeans and purple shirt (purple accents my hair) compared to their complicated costumes.

I shuffled over to Aizawa while staring at my feet the whole time. I couldn't even get a word out before a familiar voice boomed through the hall.

"MINTY?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Bakugou, decked out in violent and grenade-themed costume, yelled. I looked up to face him and the crowd. Bakugou, Midoriya, Shoji, Tokoyami, Todoroki, Kirishima, and Iida all looked very surprised to see me. But, for some reason, seeing them all safe and sound made all my worries float away.

I switched up in front of Bakugou. "Long time no see! Your hero costume is super cool! I'll explain everything in a bit!" I then looked over to a semi-frightened Midoriya. _He looks like he's seen a ghost…_

I switched in front of him. "Hey! Shouldn't you be recovering? Your costumes cool! I like the green." Next was Shoji who looked like he was trying to decipher an Enigma* code or something.

"What's up my favorite six-armed dude?! Nice to see you again!"

Then, Tokoyami. "Yo! How's the ol' demon bird holding up? No other breakouts since last time?" Tokoyami recoiled a small bit. _Maybe "demon bird" was a bit much… _

Todoroki. "Todoroki! Good to see you! I appreciate you—"

"*_ahem* _Kirika." Aizawa gave me a red-eyed glare.

"Right… sorry…" I switched back to Mr. Aizawa.

"I bet a lot of you are confused right now… heh…" I said. "My name's Kirika Asuga! It's nice to meet you all!" I bowed.

"The reason that Kirika knows some of you is because she was at the training camp a few weeks ago." Aizawa continued. Murmurs and whispers dispersed throughout the group. Aizawa quickly silences them with a mere glance.

"And… well… that's because I came with the villains." I rubbed my hands together and looked down. The murmurs came back. This time more frantic and a bit fear-ridden. "I-it's not what you think! I was kidnapped by them a few years ago and I couldn't have gotten out if it wasn't for you guys… honestly, I have a lot to thank you for." I bowed again. The murmurs were lessening but, instead of being full of fear, they started expressing a different emotion. Pity. I was glad they were empathizing but… oh, how I hated pity. It's as if people look down on you and think you can't handle it. It's like they're expecting you to be weak.

"The reason Kirika is here is because she has been given the option to attend UA. More specifically, upon her own request, your class."

"EHHH?!" Bakugou yelled. _I was expecting this…_ "MINTY?! YOU'VE GOT TO BE JOKING!"

"Aww, Bakugou! Do you really not want me to be in your class? I thought we really bonded back at the bar!" I said. The only way to confront Bakugou's loud and rude comments were to simply deflect them and not face them head-on. I also threw in the bar to catch him off guard. It was a disarming technique that usually works to confuse and disgruntled the listener.

"WHAT WOULD GIVE YOU THAT IDEA, MINTY?!" Well… I did say "usually."

"If you two are done, I'm also going to announce Kirika's rank in terms of the exam. Earlier this week, Kirika took the same written exam you all did for your finals. I'm here to state her rank in the whole class." Aizawa said. _That's right, I still haven't heard if I got in the top ten. Well, this is kind of scary… _

"Todoroki." Aizawa said bluntly. _Why is he calling on Todoroki?_ "You and Kirika got the same score on the exam." _I… I got the same score as Todoroki?! He seems smart... maybe I got eighth? _More murmurs. _Okay… maybe higher than eighth… _

"In case any of you don't remember," Aizawa said. "Todoroki placed _fifth_ in the class for the exam." _Fifth! Nice!_

"Hmm. I was expecting higher but fifth is still really nice! That test was pretty hard." I said. I was actually really happy with fifth but I wanted to gauge their reactions with that statement. Especially after what Aizawa was going to say next.

"What is incredible about this is that Kirika has not received an education in _six years_." The murmurs stopped. The class stared. "Kirika was also given about two hours to study pre-exam." Wide eyes came from every student.

"This mean that during Kirika's stay with the villains, she realized that she would fall behind, so she proceeded to self-educate herself. I hope that you all can one day find that same drive. If you have any questions for Kirika before she leaves to take another exam, keep them short, then return to your practice. Dismissed." Aizawa turned and walked back to the other teachers, leaving me surrounded by a bunch of teenagers and their many questions.

"What's your quirk?"

"You were kidnapped by villains?! You poor thing!"

"Did you really score fifth?"

"When are you joining our class?"

"Umm… Uh…" I stuttered. _What do I say to them? How do you socialize again? Come on, Asuga, keep your cool._

"Guys! Come on, give her some distance!" I heard a familiar red-head say. "She can't answer everyone's questions at once!" Kirishima urged everyone at least two feet away from me. I gave him a mouthed "Thank you." He replied with a wink and a thumbs-up.

"Yes, it is very impolite to bombard a fellow students so abruptly!" Iida came to my defense too. I gave him a smile but I'm not sure if he noticed while he was busy organizing everyone into a group and telling them to ask questions according to seat number. That is, until a loud voice boomed across the room.

"THAT'S IT FOR YOU CLASS A!" I looked back to see a whole other class and their teacher echoing across the room. "We have plans make use of the TDL from this afternoon on!"

"Who're they?" I mumbled. I wasn't expecting an answer but Midoriya still said, "Class B."

_Ah. So they're the second bests. _

"Awful timing!" A blonde boy with a lightning bolt themed costume said.

"Eraser," the teacher of Class B said. "You best get out of here." _Rude much?_

"We've still got about ten minutes left," Aizawa said. "You've got a little trouble telling time, huh?" _Aizawa-1. Class B teacher- 0_.

"Hey, did you guys know?!" I blonde haired kid with a really obnoxious voice said. "Half of those who take the Provisional License Exam fail! All of Class A can fail together!" _I really don't like him…_

"That's why Class A and B will be applying at different venues." Aizawa explained. _So these guys are already getting their licenses… Gotta stay ahead of the game. They've already reached major hurdles dealing with their inability to fight back villains so I guess this step is necessary. _

Class B's teacher then explained the whole reasoning behind why schools separate for the exam but it already seemed pretty straightforward. But what got my attention the most was that same obnoxious blonde boy… he sighed when he heard they were going to be split up. He sighed in relief! I don't know why I got so angry but people like him just seemed to get on my every nerve. So high and mighty in words but have no actions to put behind it.

"I can't bring you down myself! How unfortunate!" The obnoxious boy said. _Forget becoming a hero… this boy is going to die today… _

"He really annoys me…" I grumbled. Apparently, a black haired girl with an… _interesting_ hero costume had heard me. "That's Monoma Neito, a Class 1-B student," she said. "For some reason he really likes to pick on our class and get into our heads."

"Well, there's many reasons. First and most majorly, he is jealous that you all go the top spot and he didn't. Every single day it rocks him to his core that he couldn't get into Class A. Maybe if he had just tried a little harder. So he takes any chance that he can to make you guys seem lesser so that he can, in his own way, be better than Class A." I said. Apparently with that long explanation, all eyes were turned on me.

"I never thought about it like that, _ribbit_." A frog-looking girl said.

"Hmm?" The blonde boy looked at me. "And who are you?" _Oh, you're just asking for it now. _I asked the black-haired girl beside me what is quirk was. "Copying, I believe. If he touches you, he can copy your quirk." _Ah… that explains his personality._

I switched right in front of the obnoxious boy. "Kirika Asuga, soon to be the newest member of Class 1-A. Nice to meet you."

"U-uh… HUH?! YOU? FOR CLASS A? YOU'VE CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" _Boom. You gotta hit 'em where it hurts._ The entirety of Class B looked confused and startled.

"Kirika. It's time for you to go get ready for your exam." Aizawa intervened. _Dang it! I was going to have some fun with this kid! He's just too easy!_

"Yes, sir!" I skipped over to him and waved back at Class A. "See ya guys later!"

~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~

Okay! I can actually update today! I'm evacuating soon but I wanted to get this chapter out asap! So please excuse any editing mistakes! This chaoter was so fun to write! I hope you all enjoy!

Peace!


	23. Chapter 21: Charge

I was outfitted in a standard UA gym outfit. It was a bit too baggy for my liking. _Good thing I wore a tight tank top and shorts under this. _Baggy clothes meant I was easier to grab onto. Which also means someone's limb could be taken off. Yeah, I have an awesome quirk.

I stood outside of a large gate that lead into an area that was supposedly where some of the students took their entrance exam, but today it was where I was going to take mine. It was explained to me that when I was told to start, I would have to destroy as many of these villain robots as I could in the allotted amount of time, fifteen minutes. There were one-pointers, two pointers, three-pointers, and a zero pointer that was supposed to be an obstacle. There were also several "victims" lying around the area. I had to find as many of them as I could to and give them one of these bandanas I had to mark them as "safe." A bag of them adorned my hip. Aizawa also said that I should be prepared for anything… whatever that meant.

I was waiting for the signal when the gates to the area opened up. It was a city are was some debris lying around in some places too. _Should I go?_

I began to walk towards the gate and looked around. _Do I go in or wait until they say something?_ I waited for a couple more seconds until it hit me _They were never going to tell me when to start! The gates opening should've been my only hint!_

I ran in and the gates closed behind me. _I guessed right, good. _

Suddenly, a green robot charged at me, clearly marked with a one to show its number of points. I simply switched the top part of it away from the bottom and it fell easily. My quirk is pretty useful when I'm not fighting actual people because… well, because I'm not killing anyone.

More and more robots came towards me. Some I found while others sought me out. I understood what the purpose of this was. I couldn't just look for the three-point robots and the victims but I also couldn't just wait for the robots to come to me. With that in mind, I formulated a plan. My main goal would be to look for the victims. It was unclear how many points they'd give me, but I figured it was worth a shot. As I looked for the victims, I'd have robots confront me and I'd also find robots to confront myself. It seemed like I decent plan, so I went for it.

It took a while to find any other people around the "city." It kind of got weird having no one else around, but still knowing that somewhere, someone was watching me. The robots helped keep me focused though. The counting in my head wasn't really reliable, but I had gotten at least thirty-five points before I heard a faint yelp.

"H-help! Is anyone there?! They're gonna kill me!" I heard someone say. _They're to the right!_ Sure enough, I brown-haired girl stood in the middle of six faux villains. A one-pointer, two three-pointers, and three two-pointers. I didn't want to waisted my quirk on useless switches, so I decided to take a different approach. As a one-pointer came at me, I hopped up on its arm and sat on its head. Assuming it would track my movements, I stuck a fist in front of it. I then began to head in that direction. _Did this just seriously work?_

The one pointer charged full speed at the direction of my hand, which was also towards the other villain robots that had corralled. _This is almost too easy._ Suddenly, the robot stopped. The inertia flung me forward and off the robot. _I knew it wouldn't be that easy!_ I gritted my teeth_. _

_If I burn, you burn with me!_

With all I could, I grabbed onto the villain bot's head and yanked as hard as possible with the help of momentum. I landed on both of my feet with the one-pointer's detached head in my hands. All of the other five robots had grouped together and were coming to attack me. I tossed the head to the side. "I suppose that limiting the use of my quirk is gonna be pretty hard! At least you all grouped together for me!"

One switch and thirteen points later, I was walking up to the brown-haired girl. "Hey! You're not hurt, are you?"

"Nope! Not one bit!" She gave me a big smile and a thumbs up.

"That's good to hear," I said as I started to rummage through my pack to grab a bandana. "I'm sorry but I didn't catch your name." She stuck her arm out and I wrapped the green cloth around her wrist and forearm.

"Uraraka Ochako! Nice to meet you!"

I finish tying off with a knot. "It's nice to meet you too! You look familiar, are you in class 1-A?"

"Sure am! Anyone here is too! But you better get going, you have seven minutes left!"

"Seven?! Oh, shoot!" I started running off. "Bye Uraraka!"

After that, there were a series of other students who I rescued. Some were in alleys, a few on top of buildings, a few stranded in the street, and some like Uraraka who were surrounded by villains. None were nearly as rewarding as Uraraka's rescue since she gave me thirteen points with all the Villains around her. But I got to meet all of them individually which was a plus.

With less than two minutes to go and an estimated 77 points earned, I finished off a few more two-pointers and sat down to wait out the rest of the time. If I had been less tired I probably would've gone to destroy some more, but I was exhausted and now had a slight limp from a three-pointer that I happily destroyed. I rested my head against the side of a building and waited.

A large rumble could be felt across the ground, and a huge robot came into view. It was gigantic! It towered over the city buildings and crushed the road with every step. _Jesus Christ! I thought the exam was over! _

I hopped up onto my feet and half ran, half hobbled to see the robot fully as it was being hidden by some buildings. As I looked to my right, the huge robot towered over me. But that want what surprised me most. In the villain's hands was a cowering Midoriya.

"Asuga!" He yelled down. I was going to switch up to him before a voice to my left called out to me too.

"What's up, Minty?!" Bakugou yelled. I whipped my head to the left and there he was, still in his grenade costume. That was the odd part. Everyone else had been in regular civilian clothes. So why wasn't Bakugou?

When I started piecing things together, Aizawa's voice boomed over the intercom. "You have two choices, Kirika. You can save Midoriya and defeat the robot and get twenty-five points or defeat Bakugou in a fight and get fifty. Your choice.

But you can only choose one."

~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~

I didn't want to wait to publish this chapter, but I also didn't want to diverge from my publishing schedule... so I waited until right after midnight to publish! Heh, I have been way too excited for this couple of chapters!

Fortunately, I was not hurt by Dorian much! I haven't seen my house yet, but friends tell me nothing is damaged and I couldn't be happier. I was expecting a lot worse to be honest.

I spent weeks trying to figure out a way for this exam to work! I ran possibility after possibility in my head, but most were too crazy and would probably end up with Asuga exhausted in two rounds, or were exactly like other exams and heroic courses were designed. Then, I came up with this! Similar to the entrance exam so there can at least be a comparison between Asuga and the other students, but having its own twists. My original idea was actually going to be a hostage situation with Asuga as a villain with a good majority of class A as hostages, but that wasn't good for relationships with the characters since Asuga was written to go full psycho-villain mode (as an act, but still really scary). I also thought about her sparing with some of the class, which I just didn't enjoy and it seemed unfair to do something like that so soon. I had a cool idea of Asuga being a hero and she was against a group of villains (class A students) but every few minutes or so, another hero would join in. It was like a waiting game, but it was complex and hardly comparable. It is also Asuga's strength of running away and it didn't really show her true strength.

I also wanted to point out the statement at the beginning of the chapter about the baggy clothing, even though it was not used practically, this will become a hurdle that Asuga has to deal with. Not wardrobe malfunction, but the harmful potential of her quirk.

Anyway! I need to quit ranting and let you enjoy the story for yourself! w

Peace!


	24. Chapter 22: Ready

It was either fight Bakugou or the faux villain. I wasn't keen on either but the faux villain would be a heck of a lot easier. Assuming that to pass I would need at least a hundred points, either option would get me there. Rescuing Midoriya seemed like the easier option and I didn't really want to fight Bakugou.

I ran up towards the huge faux villain and yelled up "Midoriya! When I tell you to, I want you to jump as high as you can!" He gave me a stern nod in response. I then prepared for the switch. It was going to have a huge toll on me but it was worth it. I encompasses the entirety of the robots upper half and switched it slightly upwards, cutting the robot in half and making it tumble down.

"Now, Midoriya!" I yelled. As instructed, Midoriya jumped up and off of the robots arm. When he reached his peak, I switched him down to the ground near me.

Then, I flopped to the ground and tried not to throw up while listening to Bakugou's retorts. He was mad I didn't fight him and called me a wimp. I guess he was looking forward to a fight with me, but I was definitely not ready for a fight with him. I hardly knew his fighting styles and techniques and I had just defeated dozens of other robots so I was too tired to handle that.

"Can all participants please make your to the front gate," an automated voice said.

"Well, you heard them," I steadied myself to my feet, nearly falling over. Then, I began to hobble my way to where I thought the front gate would be.

"Asuga...?" Midoriya said hesitantly.

I looked back to him "Yeah?"

"The front gate is this way." He pointed in the opposite direction of where I was going.

"Right… I knew that." I turned around and started walking in the way he pointed. From behind me, an arm wrapped around and under my left shoulder—the same side my leg had been affected. The arm belonged to Bakugou who had an annoyed look on his face.

"If you get there sooner, we call all go back to the dorms! So don't get any ideas Minty!" Bakugou grumbled. _At least he's not yelling in my ear._

We got about a block before I was going seriously star considering just having Bakugou give me a piggyback ride. Luckily, we had just the right person come along.

"Hey, guys!" Yaoyorozu waved at us as she came from a nearby building. "Do you need some help?"

"I'm not sure how much you can do, but I appreciate the offer." I gave her a smile.

"I can totally do something!" Momo preceded to lift up her shirt to show her midsection. I was going to ask what in the world she was doing until a metal stick began to protrude from her side. Slowly, I began to recognize the shape of a crutch. She grabbed the now fully formed crutch and handed one to me before making another. I stood speechless for a moment. That was one incredible quirk and I told her as such.

"Thank you! My body can turn lipids into inorganic material. I just have to know what material it contains to actually make it." I wasn't going to say it but it sounded a heck of a lot like... poop.

I propped the crutches under me and used them to go the rest of the way to the gate. Yaoyorozu and I got to know each other during that time. We just talked about our quirks and hobbies. I never thought I'd meet someone else who actually kind of likes reading textbooks!

"I have to say, I was quite surprised that Bakugou of all people would be helping you walk."

"What do you mean?" Bakugou did seem rude and a bit impulsive but he wasn't a complete jerk.

"Usually Vakugou doesn't help anyone in that fashion. Do you by chance ask him to?"

"Nope. He just came up and told me that if I went faster he could get back to the dorms faster."

"Interesting..." Yaoyorozu mumbled.

We didn't make any more conversation until the front gates came into view.

"Oh, hallelujah!" I was so tired of the crutches. "Hey guys, come over here. I can use my quirk to get us the resting the way."

"Are you sure Asuga? You seem pretty tired." Midoriya said. He wasn't wrong, I had been dealing with a headache and urge to puke for a bit but they had died down.

"It's fine!" I waved him off. "Just group together and get in front of me."

One switch later and we were a few feet from the entrance. I was no stranger to the wave of nausea that came with it and I was greatful I had the crutches to support me even with their chafing abilities.

"Took you all long enough." Aizawa was standing their at the entrance, a tablet in hand.

"Sorry I was a bit of a handicap." I raised my hand in recognition. Aizawa grunted in response.

"So? How did I do?" My curiosity was getting the best of me but who wouldn't be excited to hear how they did?

"Get your wound checked by Recovery Girl first. Midoriya is quite familiar with the location, he can take you to her office." I looked back to see Midoriya with a face that basically said "guilty as charged."

"Why am I not surprised?" I shook my head. "Come on Midoriya, I'm eager for my results!"

Recovery Girl healed my wounds easily and thanked me when I offered her the crutches for future patients. I felt really tired, but even after Recovery Girl recommended I rest, I just was too excited to hear how I did in the exam. I was expecting Aizawa to come any minute which made every second feel like a whole day.

What I wasn't expecting was Recovery Girl finally breaking the silence.

"All right, dearie. Aizawa should be here soon, he'll take you to Class 1-A's dorms and tell you your results there." That was a bit odd... _why would he say it at the dorms and not right here? _I took me a minute before it clicked. _He wants the whole class to hear what I got. _What for-I could only assume. My best guess was that he wanted the whole class to get an idea of who was joining their class.

_Wait._

_So does that mean I made it? If he's going to say it in front of everyone then it only makes sense- No, Asuga, don't get your hopes up. You know what happens when you get your hopes up._ A knock on the door pulled me from my self-engaging conversation. My breath hitched as I expected Aizawa to open up the door. I was not disappointed.

"Are you ready?" He said.

"As I'll ever be." I happily hopped off my temporary hospital bed (out of spite for the thin-mattress atrocity). I thanked Recovery Girl and walked through the school halls beside Aizawa.

"So? How did I do?"

"Decent." _He's so blunt._

"Did I make it?"

"Keep asking and I'll fail you before you can even figure out if you had actually passed."_ He is one tough cookie! Jeez... I guess it won't do me any good to keep prying._ We continued through the maze halls before finally making out of the huge building. After that, it was gazing at a long line of dormitories.

"Woah..." I gawked at the large buildings. Each of them was for a class and they were only five minutes away from the main building.

"The UA Heights Alliance," Aizawa said. "All of this was up in three days." _Three?! UA doesn't mess around. _

_'You know why these are here?'_

_Shut up. _

_'Because of _you.'

_You're wrong! I was young and stupid and naive. I was manipulated into believing those lies. I have my priorities straight now._

_'By becoming a hero? Don't kid yourself! Nobody wants you here. All you will end up doing is dragging them down and ruining their chances at becoming pros. Just like you did with Asa—'_

_Shut up! You know that was an accident!_

_'And you know that was supposed your destiny.'_

"Kid. We're here." Aizawa said. I looked to my right at Class A's dorms. It looked identical to every other dorm we had walked by and yet it felt completely different. Maybe it was the fact that Class A was behind those doors. Maybe because I was anxious about hearing my results. Maybe because that might be the place I will stay for the next three years of my life.

~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~

AHHH!1!1 The moment we've all been waiting for is near! This was so much fun to write! Sorry for the late publish, I've been busy! Please comment because I love reading them!

Peace!


	25. Chapter 23: Go

I walked up to the doors and swung them wide open. "I am here!" I stole All Might's line for the humor of things. Todoroki looked up from his book. "Indeed." He was sitting on a green couch that was one of many in a large open space not eh first floor. I guessed that it was the common area where everyone could hang out and have their occasional meal. It seemed almost all of the class was in the space.

A looked to see the girls of the class snicker a bit at my comedic entry. "Hi, Kirika!" A pink-skinned girl waved and I did the same with a smile. She was one of the victims I rescued. Ashido Mina was her name if I remembered correctly. She was quite the rambunctious girl.

"I must say that was quite the entrance," Yaoyorozu gave one of those "what can you do?" grins. Some of the boys greeted me too and eventually everyone was around me by the tv and couches.

"Well it's nice that everyone's down here." I commented. Twenty students were accounted for in the common area.

"Mr. Aizawa told us that it was mandatory we all be down here." Iida explained.

"I see." I looked up at the teacher who was analyzing something on the screen of a tablet he was holding. He looked up when he noticed everyone was looking at him.

"Everyone is here. Good." He said. "I'm here to share with you Kirika's result from her exam that you all saw today." _This is it!_

"_253_," Aizawa said.

"Excuse me?" I was confused. What did that number mean?

"Those were the number of points you earned for this exam."

"What?!" The whole class exploded. Some people were blurted out what they got for their entrance exam. None of them exceeded eighty points. _I know I got at least 83 points… but where did the other 170 points come from?!_

"Quiet down." The class did. "I'll explain the process of Kirika's exam." A hologram project from his tablet with the number 253 in the center. "Kirika earned 97 points through killing the faux villains in fifteen minutes." A 97 floated over the 253. "She also rescued seven out of the nine victims, who were each worth five points." A 35 floated beside the 97. "And she earned twenty-one rescue points by destroying robots who were a direct threat to the victims." The three numbers combined on the hologram to make 153 points.

"But where did the extra one hundred come from?" I asked. He also hadn't shown my twenty-five points I got from saving Midoriya… "Wait. You don't mean…"

"Kirika, at the end of your exam, you were given a choice. Either fight Bakugou for fifty points or save Midoriya for half of that. You chose to save Midoriya even with the lesser amount of points. What you didn't know, was that Midoiya wasn't worth half of fifty points, he was worth double. Giving you a total of 253 points." _That has to be a joke… It was supposed to be commendable to save a helpless civilian than fight a villain and not even know if you would win. I only chose to save Midoriya because I was lazy! Oh my god. _

"And if I had decided to fight Bakugou instead?" I asked while trying to stifle my laughs. _This is too good!_

"If you had chosen Bakugou, you still would've gotten fifty points. But then the faux villain would've walked out with Midoriya and theoretically killed him, which would have been a deduction of fifty points."

"So, if I had chosen Bakugou… I would have gotten no points at all?"

"Exactly." _But wouldn't defeating the faux villain have left Bakugou to his own devices? Couldn't he have gone and killed a bunch of other people? It wouldn't be of use to say anything, it'd only go against me. _

"Mr. Aizawa, I love to hear how this whole process works and my accomplishments, but I believe you're dodging the question we're all asking ourselves: Did I pass?"

"The score we were looking for was at least 150 points," Aizawa said. I started getting giddy. _I did it! And I did really well!_ "_But _that wasn't what we were primarily looking for. We were also checking to see how you fared compared to the rest of the class in their own entrance exam. The highest score was Bakugou, with 77 points. In ten minutes, the time you all had to do your exam, Kirika earned 16 rescue points—

And 83 villain points. At a total of 99 points, Asuga would be placed at the top of the class."

The class went silent. Then they uproared in cheers, congratulations, and just exclamations of excitement and astonishment. I was grinning from ear to ear so much that the edges of my lips began to become sore. I pushed it aside and enjoyed the moment. It was heartwarming to see all of these people who I hardly knew—many of whom I had only met that day.

Over all the noise and hugs (from the girls), I managed to ask Aizawa the question I had been waiting to ask for weeks. "So I officially passed?" I must have been close to tears at that point.

"Yes, Kirika. Welcome to UA high school."

"Let's go!" I raised my fist into the air. The tears were flowing off of my chin.

Finally, things began to die down and Aizawa cleared his throat. "Kirika, your dorm is right beside Asui's." The frog girl before responded with a ribbit. "Your room is already set up for you, you'll find anything you'll need and their instructions there. If you need anything, ask your classmates or me, but don't waste my time. Good night." And he walked off. _What do I do now?! He left me here… How does starting a conversation even happen these days?. "Hi, I'm Kirika Asuga, but you know that already." Argh! I can't say that!_

"Speaking of which!" Ashido said. "How about we get you up to your room and give you a tour?"

I smiled, maybe this wouldn't be so bad. "That sounds nice."

Almost the whole class gave me a tour of the common area showing me the kitchen, but the boys couldn't help with the laundry and bath areas as those were gender separate. During this time, I was warned about a student by the other girls.

"Mineta Minouru? The short boy? What's so bad about him?" I said. The girls seemed very worked up about one boy, he wasn't even attractive so I didn't see what the fuss was about.

"If you want to keep your dignity, ignore and avoid him at all costs," Yaoyorozu said.

"Let's just say, Mineta finds certain womanly _characteristics_ appealing…" An invisible girl said. She had introduced herself as Hagukure Tooru beforehand. Apparently she was one of the victims but I never noticed her…

"You mean… he's a pervert? Is that what I'm getting here?" I asked.

"Yes, I've had to stick him in the eye a few times," Jirou said. I noticed all the girls unconsciously crossing their arms over their chests.

"I see. I think I can manage, though! It can't be that bad, can it?" _He's a top UA student, he must have _some_ dignity. _The girls gave each other a look that said "_She doesn't know what she's about to learn."_ It kind of frightened me how much this boy has scarred them. If worst came to worst, though, I could probably handle it… probably.

Then, everyone was curious to see what was in my room, so we all headed up to the fifth floor and to my room. It was clearly marked with my name "切り替明日芽" (_Kirika Asuga_).

Hesitantly, I swung the door open and looked into my room. On the right was a bit larger than a twin-sized bed with a white bed frame, a gray duvet, and… a mint-green pillow! _How did they know?_ Over my bed were also a few empty floating shelves on the wall. Closest to me beside the bed was also an empty bookshelf—with the exception of a few textbooks and notebooks that I assumed were for my classes. There was also a black, sleek desk in the left hand corner with a closed laptop and mouse there along with a jar full of pencils and pens under a desk light that was also mint green. There was a semi-large white dresser beside that that had a tv placed on top. On the ground was a small, circular rug that was also a mint green color. _It's kind of concerning how they know my favorite color. _

I walked over to what I assumed was my closet and found my UA uniform and a few other clothes hanging up. The other clothes were just plain shirts, jeans, leggings, shorts; basic clothing to wear casually.

Yaoyorozu shook her head. "Uh-uh. This just won't work. None of these clothes have any style and your room is completely empty. It's official, next week, we're going shopping."

~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~

AHHHH! IT'S HAPPENING! Omg, this chapter was the best to write! I know some of you might be like "She got 99 points?! You're making her so unrealistic and op!" Actually, that couldn't be any more wrong. Don't forget Asuga was with villains for three years and three years before that she had to learn to survive on her own. She would be much more experienced than some school children who were restricted by laws in using their quirks. 99 points is actually a low score if you take that into effect.

Also! To clarify, I use a more Japanese way of writing names. I write names with the family name first and the given name last. This is how you do it in Japanese and I just wanted to clarify that in case anyone was confused. Asuga's given name is Asuga and her family name is Kirika. I hoped you guys liked her name spelled in Japanese! That was a special bonus!

Anyways, a chapter may or may not be out on Wednesday since I have a few large projects coming up and I literally have nothing planned for the chapters so this will be an interesting week. If any of you guys want to see any moments happen, flashbacks, or anything of the sort please let me know! I also saw someone (you know who you are) commenting about who Asuga will be shipped with. I have plans for who I think it will be, but if you guys wanna see something, lemme know. (͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖)

Peace!

Peace!


	26. Chapter 24: The Protagonist

Everyone finally cleared out of my room and I was able to shower and get dressed in clothes that didn't include UA gym attire. I put on a light blue long-sleeved shirt with a small decorative pocket and dark jeans. I put my hair up in a bun and walked out and into the common area where most of the class was.

"Hey, Kirika," Asui said. She was one of the few people who actually could see me coming so everyone turned to look at who she had addressed.

"Hi, guys!" I waved with a smile.

"Hey, the girl of the day!" Kaminari said. He didn't seem to be all too intelligent but he was a pretty nice dude.

"Yeah, it's so sudden!" Ashido said. "We just met you today and you're already part of the class!"

"I can't believe it either," I said. I came over to the couches and sat on the ground while leaning on one of the green sofas.

"Asuga you don't have to sit on the ground!" Kirishima said as he was sitting on the couch I was leaning against to my right. "Here, take my spot!"

"Kirishima, I'm fine. You don't have to give up your seat for me."

He was already up and ushering me towards his spot. "I insist! It's the manly thing to do." _Manly? Okay then, he's pretty adamant._

Kirishima sat where I had been and he crossed his legs while I plopped down in the seat and sunk right into the luxurious green cushion. "This is like sitting on a cloud! It's so comfy!" Lots the students nodded in agreement before an awkward silence shrouded the room.

"Are you idiots mute or something?! I'm falling asleep over here!" Bakugou finally said. I felt like my eardrum was going to burst since he was sitting right beside me on my left. Some of the students seemed to perk up at his comment, though, and tried sparking some conversations.

"S-so Asuga, it's kind of a cliche question, but what's your favorite color?" Kaminari asked.

"Mint green!" I said in immediate response. "Specifically the color that is on the edges of my hair!" I picked up a lock and pointed at the bright color.

"I was actually going to ask about that," Kirishima said. "Do you dye it?"

"Nope! It's just natural!" I said. I loved talking about my oddball hair. It was very unique and something I shared with Asahi.

"Is that why your hair is so long? Because when you cut that off, you'll lose the color?" Hagakure said.

I smiled. "Not at all! It's been this way since I was a kid! When I cut it, the color just returns to the original amount is was before: always eight centimeters from the bottom!" I tried to keep my smile on, but I knew what question was going to be asked next.

"Oh, really? That's so cool! Can you show us?" Uraraka said.

_"Come on, little girl. Show us your neat little trick again!"_

_"We can cut it for you if ya want!"_

_"S-stop it! Please…! NO!"_

"Actually, I would rather not. My hair is something very special to me and I would rather not cut it right now." I hoped that they would drop the subject. I liked to talk about my hair, but there was a line I did have to draw so those memories wouldn't resurface. There was a reason I hated people touching my hair.

"Forget I asked then!" Uraraka gave me an understanding smile and the conversation continued on other topics about me. They actually did a good job on steering clear from the villains and instead asked me more present questions about myself. It was nice to have so many people interested in who I was and actually have a full-on conversation with kids my age. _How long has it been since I met someone of my age? Who knows, but it's been too long._

The weirdest question I've ever been asked before came from the only other person in the class with questionable hair. "What personality type are you according to the Myers-Briggs test?" Todoroki asked nonchalantly.

"The what?" I said. I had no clue what that was.

"Oh yeah, I've heard of that before!" Yaoyorozu said. "It places you in a personality type based on a series of questions. There are sixteen if I remember correctly."

"I don't know what I am, but I can take it to find out." I said. I was really curious to see what I would be placed into. _How accurate will it really be, though? _Yaoyorozu pulled it up on her phone and handed it to me. A few people crowded around to watch me take it. The questions were on an "Agree" to "Disagree" scale and asked you things about how much you reflect on the past or how introverted and extroverted you are. I finished the questions and pressed submit.

I turned the phone away from myself and presented it to the room. "I got the Protagonist!" I smiled with delight. It was a neat title to have.

_"Stupid runt, you'll never be the main character. Only a sacrificial pawn." Jokes on you, Shigaraki, I'm the Protagonist. _

Some of the class got really excited after seeing my results.

"That's so cool!"

"I wanna take that test now!"

Slowly, everyone started taking the test and sharing what they got. I continued to read about what the Protagonist personality was like and… it was too accurate for my liking. It kind of freaked me out to say the least. It described me as a person that wants nothing more than to bring out the best in others, that I struggle with making hard decisions, and that I'm quite tactful. It was very true and things I hadn't even thought about myself came to the surface. It was a nice experience. _I bet Asahi would've been a Protagonist too._

Eventually, it started to get late and my eyes got droopy. Most of Class A had gone on to their own conversations and others did their own thing. I slowly began to feel the exhaustion of the day weighing down on me. My muscles began to ache and my head was a bit fuzzy. Finally, I fell into a well deserved sleep.

~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~

Yay! Finally, a normal life for our sweet cinnamon roll! Or is it ever going to be normal? Mwahahhahaha. Anyways! About that Myers-Briggs personality test, it actually exists! I was just surfing on the interwebs when I found it and took it (I'm an Architect). When I saw how accurate it was, I thought it would be nice to take one for Asuga too! That's right, out of pure coincidence did Asuga get the Protagonist. I had a good laugh at that. If you want, you can read about Asuga's personality for yourself to get a better understanding of who she is as a person.

Also, you may see some text in italics. If it is without quotations, it's either words that I want to stand out or they are italic Asuga's thoughts. If they do have quotations on them, they are flashback quotes (The first of which were shown in this chapter). However! If Asuga's non-quotation thoughts interact with the quotation italics, this is... well it's what happened in Ch. 22 (and you thought I'd just tell you what it was right here). -(~~)-

I hoped you guys liked some background stuff I included!

Peace!

Peace!


	27. Chapter 25: Drive

I awoke a bit drowsy on the now-iconic, green couch. It was just a guess, but I had probably not been asleep too long since no one had bothered to wake me up for it being too late. I opened my eyes to a peculiar sight, though. The whole room was tilted sideways; the ceiling was now a wall and the coffee table was standing upright. It took me a minute before it registered that the room was not sideways; I was. But that, too, still came as a surprise since my head was propped on something and the only person who had been sitting beside me was… I turned my head and looked up to see a sleeping ash blonde.

I was less surprised than I thought I would be when I saw his face leering— no, that carries a negative connotation. More like looking over me. It must have had something to do with how peaceful he looked when he slept. All of the crinkles and folds in his face that he wore with his normal anger-ridden expression were gone and left a peaceful, worriless boy sitting over me. _I must have fallen into his lap while I was asleep. I'm surprised he didn't force me to wake up and move, so maybe he was also asleep when I fell over._

I heard some giggling to my left and looked over—while being careful not to wake up Bakugou—at the other members of Class A. Who had their phones out. Taking pictures of me. And shushing each other as they laughed. My face got red real fast.

"Oh, shoot!" Sero half-whispered. "Kirika is awake!" At that, many kids began to shuffle their phones away from my sight and those who weren't involved in the photography broke from their conversations to see what the upset was about.

"Shhh," I slowly put my finger to my mouth and checked to see if Bakugou had woken up. Luckily, he was still softly asleep. "You're going to wake him up with all your noise. What were you guys doing?"

They all looked at each other while presumably trying to find a good excuse. "Umm…" Kirishima scratched the back of his head. "Bakugou doesn't really let people get in such close contact with him. He hardly even lets me wrapped an arm around his shoulder, so this is a huge step for him."

"And a huge blackmail opportunity!" Kaminari said. Bakugou stirred at this. _Shoot! _I laid as rigged as a board and waited for Bakugou to continue his peaceful sleep, but I was waiting for nothing. Bakugou and I made direct eye contact and he gave me a slightly surprised look. Then, he got up. With me still on him!

I flopped to the ground with a thud. "Hey! What was that for?!" I pouted and rubbed my shoulder.

"For using me as a human pillow," Bakugou said while walking away.

I raised a finger in protest but come up with nothing in response.

"I'm going to sleep on my own bed now." Bakugou walked over to the elevator.

"Dude! It's only 8:45!" Kaminari said.

I yawned. "8:45? I should probably head to bed too."

"What? Aww, but we were so keen on getting to know you." Hagakure said with a… well I assumed it was a pout and her arms were crossed, but... she's invisible.

"We have three years to do that, and you guys should head to bed too, I'm sure we all will have a long day tomorrow." I began to walk towards the elevator with Bakugou.

"Isn't that every day?" Mina mumbled and visibly pouted and slouched in her seat. It wasn't a comment I was meant to respond to so I headed into the now open elevator door—I actually had to switch into it since the doors closed pretty fast.

It was a long, silent, and awkward elevator ride until Bakugou got off on the fourth floor. I got to the top floor and headed to my room. My bed was nice and soft, but still pretty firm—which I preferred. Oh, who was I kidding, I would've been okay with anything! I actually had my own room! I hadn't had my own room since… well, ever! I always shared mine with…

With Asahi.

_Oh, how could I forget about Asahi?! _Guilt ran through me almost instantaneously and I almost felt like throwing up. It was all for him, yet I forgot about him? I was getting too attached to these kids, I was being blinded. I vowed I would never forget Asahi or my parents. I would not let time wipe them from history. I would make their names known and remembered no matter what and I _forget_ about them?

It was hard to fall asleep after that. It just bothered me how attached I was getting. All this was was a prison meant to keep an eye on me. That's _all_ it was. I didn't belong at UA. For a split second, a fraction of a second, I wished I could be back with the League.

'_They made you feel involved. Accepted. And you just threw the League away like trash.'_

_Not before they did that to me._

_'Oh, really? I wonder why they did that? Perhaps because you ran away?'_

_I had my reasons._

_'It still wasn't very reasonable. You were acting like a child.'_

_I still am one! I shouldn't have to make these choices!_

_'Yet you still do.'_

_That's because neither of us wants to be a passenger. _

_'We want to drive.'_

_Exactly. _

_'Then explain this: _

_why did you drive us off a cliff?' _

~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~

Spooky! Who is this person talking to Asuga? Why are they so negative? The theories! And that Bakugou moment? HMMMM? Nah nah, I'm joking. That was a tiny bit I decided to add for the lolz. Bakugou just ended up being there since Kirishima would be the only one to sit by Bakugou and give his seat up to Asuga. Complete coincidence! Totally a coincidence! Heh, yeah... let's call it that.

OMG, I meant to publish this hours ago! I completely forgot to publish it! I had it prepped and ready too! Sorrrrryyyyy!

Peace!


	28. Chapter 26: Not Just a Costume

_"Drive us off a cliff"? That's funny coming from you._

_'Would you mind explaining that statement?'_

_You will never get it! You think telling me I screwed up will make things magically better?! News flash! Everything went to shit a _long_ time ago!"_

_'You just keep making it worse.'_

_And how exactly do I fix it?!_

_'Run. Keep moving. Leave UA and establish yourself elsewhere. The villain life wouldn't be hard for you, in fact, it might be easy.'_

_Are you kidding me? Do you even remember the promise we made to Asahi?_

_'You said it yourself, you were stupid and naive. You were a lot younger when you made that promise, surely Asahi would understand if you broke it.'_

_Don't you _dare_ use his name like that. _

_'Calm down. You still need to realize that Asahi was protecting you from the inevitable.'_

_"Inevitable"?_

_'You will become aware of what I mean eventually.'_

_I hate you! Can't you just give me some good answers?_

_'You must understand I mean you no real harm. Protecting you is my job, Asuga.'_

_Good luck with that, you are never taking control of me, not again._

_'Asuga, you fail to understand. I already have.'_

"Uggghhhh!" I got up from my bed and headed to the bathroom. I flipped on the light, not even caring about how my eyes were burning from the sudden light. I looked at my reflection, staring at its eyes.

The purple I was familiar with was gone, replaced by a deep green. It was the same green that dominated my hair. I looked at the edges of that same hair and the mint green that was there. It was visibly less than before. The mint color probably traveled to about six centimeters up instead of the usual eight. By morning, it would probably go back. Probably. It was odd, but for some reason that other conscious I had impacted my hair color and my eye color. The more control it had, the negative emotions I had, or something like that, the darker my hair got. And whenever I had conversations with it, my eyes would go to that same dark green.

I looked back up at my eyes. The dark green was now gone, leaving my purple irises in their original place. The other consciousness only talks, at most, twice a day. Once in the morning or afternoon, and again at night. I can't usually initiate a conversation on my own, but I can sense if it is lingering around my head. If I can't sense it, one look at my eye color will tell the truth. It likes to talk to me when I feel most vulnerable or negative. And I hate it.

I checked the locked on my door and then on the window, just to make sure no one could get in. Then, I checked them both again. Once more, I checked them. "Ugh, I'm going crazy." I rubbed my face out of exhaustion.

I flopped into my bed and laid there, unable to sleep in all the darkness. I quickly got myself back up, checked the locks again, made sure my curtains were drawn, turned on my desk lamp, and laid back down. With the reassurance of light, it didn't take too long after that for me to fall asleep.

_Knock Knock_

A muffled voice came from behind my door. "Kid, wake up."

"Already did."

"Good," Aizawa said. "Put this on and meet me outside."

I groaned and got up to go see what exactly "this" was. I opened up my door to see a gray, small briefcase on the ground. I didn't even have to open it to know what is was. After the test I took to get into UA, they asked me to fill out a few forms. One of which is how I would like to have my hero costume look. They had me fill them out so early since, if I did pass the practical exam, I would be starting classes immediately.

I opened the case and pulled everything out, including the instructions. After reading those, I put it on. I went into the bathroom to see how it looked. I hadn't given a specific color and just put down that I wanted it to be either a mint green or purple. Apparently, they chose purple as the base color.

I had on a hidden, magnet-clasp, dark purple vest on. The clasp ran down the whole vest as a strip and had a designer look with the clasp a little farther to the right rather than in the middle. Below that was a belt containing first-aid equipment and survival equipment I would need at the ready.

I also wore a skirt. Well, if you could call it that. It looked like a skirt at first but was actually a little less than two dozen long and wide strips of fabric that went down to my knees—which were attached to my belt.

On my feet were a pair of high heel boots that started just below my knee and curved up a bit over my knee as a guard for them. I admit, they were pretty cumbersome to walk in, but they served a special purpose. The heel was actually comprised of two parts. The topmost being connected to the boot and the bottom being the one that hit the ground. What makes it so special is that they are connected by a special spring and cushion device that will lessen the blow on the heel from tall heights. A similar design was on the ball of my foot, but it wasn't as complex. If you don't want to break your legs from a long fall, keeping your heels from taking the whole impact is step one. The whole purpose of my boots was to keep my "fall damage"—as Shiagaraki would say—to a minimum; everything in them was designed to absorb shock.

My sleeves weren't attached to the vest and instead were more like extensions of the glove and began between my elbow and shoulder. They were streamlined and quite slippery. The gloves themselves were gripped on my palm and underneath my fingers while the top had extra "padding" on my knuckles (we all know it's not going to make the impact softer for them). There was also a mix of padding and grip on the bottom-most part of my palm just in case I might want to strike someone in the face and not break my hand. My elbows also were padded just in case too.

On my right eye was a specially designed scope. Since I couldn't use my quirk to Switch to an area on a screen, I had to use a scope. I little twist at the base of the scope could make the terrain zoom in or out. If I needed a more intense change, there were other slides I could flip in and out to gain my desired distance. Think of it kind of like a microscope. There was also a handheld scope I could use in my belt, in case the one on my eye broke. The base for the scope cuffed my ear and wrapped around the other side of my head but you wouldn't see it unless you knew it was there or really tried to find it.

My favorite part was what brought the whole costume together. The cape! It was a bit lighter in its color and actually was light in weight, too, surprisingly. It came down to my mid-calf and made me look really fancy. _Edna from _The Incredibles_ would not approve._

After doing my hair up into a ponytail—which is a bit hard to do with bangs—I gave myself another once-over. If things worked out, this outfit would eventually be more than just a costume.

I then began making my way downstairs. I opened up my door and began walking to the elevator until I dropped to the ground. I should say I tripped and fell, but that doesn't do justice to the embarrassment I had even in the empty hallway.

I picked myself up, sighed, and began walking—tentatively—again. "Looks like I'll need some practice with these heels."

~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~

This costume took so much time and effort to design! This is my final version based on the Asuga we have now, but changes may be made later in the story. If there's anything confusing or you think is missing, please let me know! Also, for you artists out there, if you want to make some fan art based on what I've described, please do! Not a requirement at all, but I want to see what you guys think of what this design and Asuga look like in your head! The base color for this costume was an eggplant (eww I hate that word) purple with hints of black and white that were too trivial to mention.

I realized that some of these post-chapter comments may be annoying to some of you so I'm trying to keep them to a minimum, but I have a special announcement:

WE HAVE HIT OVER 10K VIEWS! OMG! I REMEMBER WHEN I WAS CELEBRATING JUST 500! *Ahem* Yes, I greatly appreciate all of you! And I want you to know that I read all of your comments! Even if I haven't replied to them, I assure you I have read them, so keep them up!

Peace!


	29. Bonus! Kirika Asuga: Origins!

Hey guys! I don't have an actual chapter ready for you all, so I've been keeping this to share just in case!

Where did I get the idea for Asuga's character? Well, Asuga wasn't actually "Asuga" for a really long time. If I remember correctly, her name was "Mika" and she wasn't at all like Asuga.

My very very very first draft of Mika was really cringy. She wore an eyepatch over her left eye. I don't remember exactly why, but it had to do with her quirk or her heterochromia. I remember very little about her appearance and such but I specifically remember one scene I placed her in... and it was a cringefest. She and Todoroki (I think I was obsessed with him at the time...) had been captured by the League and put in these weird tube, preservation/testing tanks where they were brainwashed. The rest of class 1-A tried to get them out, only to discover that they weren't the same Mika and Todoroki they remember. All for One then came on a telecom or camera system and ordered Mika and Todoroki to attack. They did, and the fight ended up with class-a winning by using Uraraka's quirk to immobilize them, Sero and Tsuyu and captured them, and I think that they knocked them out or something...? That last part is a bit unsure. I can't specifically recall what her quirk was either. But I do remember Mika's final draft a lot better.

(Final-draft) Mika was a blonde haired, blue-eyed girl who was short but sweet. She was this shy, timid girl who couldn't kill a fly. Well, that is, until the League captured her for her quirk. Mika's quirk wasn't like teleportation at all. She had a copying quirk, and a strong one. As soon as she saw someone use their quirk, all she had to do was think of that time and she could use the quirk for up to a whole hour. If the quirks were extremely similar, sometimes she could combine them. This ended up with her being very much like Midoriya with their hero-studying habits since she had to take notes on heroes and others in order to keep up her memory and have an idea of what her quirks do and what she can use.

My first idea of Mika—or really just my BNHA oc—was this kid that was chained up by the League and then released when she was in front of class 1-A students. Then, she would go "I'm sorry" or "Please, run while you can" and then would rip apart the ground with her quirk. That's usually how my character-making process works. I think of a single scene and how the character would act in that scene and build off of them that way.

As soon as I realized that a copy quirk was stupidly overpowered and that's not fun to write about, I came up with a different quirk. One that would be powerful, but had decent and realistic limitations. It would be a teleportation quirk, but not exactly teleportation. And voila! Asuga's quirk!

Asuga's character design was something I struggled with. The base was always the same. Bangs and close to black hair. I eventually got the idea for her mint ends, but turned it down in favor of horns. I felt like I had to make some part of her special and would make her stand out. I actually ended up not liking how she got horns. I planned it that Asahi, using his quirk, would give his own horns to her, but that was weird… And then I thought of how she had them and wanted to hide them. She could do that because they were really tiny and could be hidden by two buns on her head (Toga would help her with that). But I ditched the idea and stuck with the mint-green ends. But I wanted a bit more. Something hairstyle-wise that would be a signature look. A combination of ideas from Zero Two (Darling in the Franxx), Emerald (RWBY), and Toga (BNHA) gave me the hairstyle we have today!

Asuga's personality has been a bit of a rollercoaster to be honest. At first, she was going to be really timid. I mean she wouldn't talk to anyone for weeks kind of timid. Then, she was super anger-management needing and went back and forth between those two opposites. One thing that has been certain, is trust issues. Asuga has a _ton_ of trust issues and that has been something in all of the drafts of her that has stayed the same. Asuga hardly ever trusts anyone or anything completely.

If I'm being honest, Asuga's character currently is still taking shape. This is purposeful, don't worry. Asuga went through a lot in her childhood, so it's safe to say her personality hasn't fully been able to develop. She still has a long way to go to get situated at UA and to find out who she is outside of her past. And, yes, those both will have something to do with each other.

I apologize for the late chapter, I've had lots to do for projects and have been having a bit of writer's block, so please bear with me! I was supposed to publish this yesterday, but I had to wake up at 5 am and had some family time. Hopefully, I won't skip chapters often, but I've been super stressed lately and have been treating myself to a little more me-time than I probably should. And please don't think that this story is a burden! If anything, it's the opposite! I love writing this story and it is more than incredible that I can publish it with so many supporters! I almost always have a tab open where I'm working on the story and use it as a procrastination tool a lot.

I have been pondering this for a while, and I think it is best I change my publishing schedule to Sundays instead of Saturdays. This will give me more time to write weekend chapters for you all and a little less crunching for me.

Oh! And I made a mistake when I gave Asuga's weight in the "Character Analysis #1" chapter! I put her weight down as 54 kg. It is _definitely_ not that! At this point in the story, she's more like 45 kg (~99 pounds). I think I just got the digits mixed up and didn't think twice about it, but Asuga is definitely a string bean. A muscular string bean, but still a string bean.

I also wanted to give a shoutout to a reader that wrote the first-ever comment on _Broken Glass_. Their username is "Ravimar" and I think they deserve an honorary mention! Like I've said, I take any chance I have to check and see if anyone has commented and I usually see their name first after I publish a new chapter! Thank you, Ravimar! (And I hope you're okay with me mentioning your name w)

Peace!


	30. Chapter 27: Challenge Accepted (Pt 1)

OMG! Why do I do thissss?! I forgot to publish! Ugghhhhh. I am really sorry, guys. I have had a lot of projects due so I have been stressed and have had no rest. I wasn't able to complete this chapter, but I also didn't want to make you guys wait so I decided to split it into two (or more) parts. I may do this in the future if a similar case may arise.

Enjoy!

~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~

Aizawa was waiting in the common area for me. "Took you long enough."

"Well, this costume isn't exactly the easiest thing to put on in a timely manner." I wasn't wrong, my outfit was probably a size too small, but that was how I wanted it; no creases or folds. "I thought we were going to meet outside."

"And I thought you wanted food." Aizawa gestured to the tray of food on one of the tables. "But, if not, I can take it off your han-"

"Nope! I'm good!" I had already switched myself into the chair in front of the food and began to chow down.

"I'll be outside." Aizawa walked off.

"Okay!" I said, but with the amount of food I had in my mouth, it sounded more like, "_Uumfay!_" I finished my delicious meal quickly and met Aizawa outside.

I came outside and was led by Mr. Aizawa to "Gym gamma." I had no clue where that was so it was good that I had an escort.

"Why are you holding classes during the summer? Shouldn't everyone be on break?" I asked.

"We aren't holding informational classes. Your class is working on their special moves and preparing for the Provisional License Exam that they will be taking next week."

"No kidding. It's that necessary to get them their licenses already, huh?" I muttered. There was no way UA would have their first years do the license exam so soon into their hero career without a reason.

_'You know the reason. It is the same as the dorms.'_

_Will you just shut up? I'm actually progressing in life and this is how you react?_

_'Is it really progress, though? One cage after another?'_

_You say you want to protect me, but the streets will only do me more harm!_

_'Not if you're the one controlling them.'_

_That is not happening. The villain life is no place for me._

_'If only you knew…" _

_Knew what?_

_'Nothing. Just keep your options open.'_

_Sure. I'll keep _my _options open, not your manipulative "alternatives."_

_'They may be the only options you will have left…'_

And just like that, I could feel their presence leave. _What I am going to do with… with "that"? Ugh, I need a name for them._

_"_Kirika?" A voice pulled me away from my thoughts. "We're here." I looked up to see the same gym I was at when I met Class A the day before. It was a bit bizarre. So many changes were being made in such a short amount of time.

"Oh, nice!" I sped up to get to the door. "What are we doing?"

"The real question is what are _you_ doing?" He said. It wasn't one of those negative connotations like "What do you think you're doing?" It was something much more disappointing.

"You mean I'm not working on my special moves with them?" I pouted.

"No. I hardly have a grasp on what you can do. Currently, you are a rookie, no-experience, wanna-be hero. Unless you want to show me otherwise?"

I gave him a smile. "Challange accepted. What will I be doing today, Sensei?"

He took me into the gym and to a small but sizable area in front of where Class A was working on their moves. _I'm showcasing, huh? _

Aizawa told me that I would be doing some basic tests to see how far my strength and "experience" would take me. I started with a fifty-meter dash. If you could even call it a "dash."

"0.27 seconds." I nearly jumped when the robot called out my time. Not out of amazement, I just didn't know it could actually talk.

"Amazing!"

"That's great, Asuga!"

"Teleportation quirks are so cool!"

A few students who were watching or heard the time called out words of encouragement.

"Thanks so much!" I waved in acknowledgment. "I appreciate it!"

"Focus on your special moves and stop gawking!" Aizawa barked. The disciplined kids immediately got back to work. Aizawa lowered his volume. "And don't get too cocky; we're just getting started."


	31. Chapter 27: Challenge Accepted (Pt 2)

I gave him a grin. "I wouldn't be here if I was cocky." We continued with basic tests like that. Aizawa asked me to perform multiple tasks with my quirk and just basic physical strength. Eventually, he seemed satisfied with his evaluation.

"Okay, tomorrow you will work on strengthening your quirk more. For now, you may go back to the dorms and study some material from this list. He handed me a single sheet of paper with a few subjects listed. I could only skim it before he continued. "You're skilled, Asuga, but you need practice and training."

"I couldn't agree more." My eyes drifted to my classmates. "When might I..." I motioned to the soon-to-be heroes and their training. I didn't need to finish the sentence to say "I won't do that. May I do that?" Minus the pleading tone.

"Not yet, maybe tomorrow," He said in a tone that didn't give me much hope. "Only if you show progress. It's a logical decision to wait and let you grow on another pace, but we don't quite have time for that."

"So… I can't go practice right now?"

"Were you listening to what I was saying?"

"Yes, in fact, I was. It seemed like you were talking about pushing me into the deep end. And, instead of waiting for the inevitable, I could just go now. After all, it's only logical." I gave him a smirk.

He returned it with a scoff and turned around to walk away. "Do what you want." I could take a guess at one of the reasons he turned around. He was impressed. It was either that or he thought I was really arrogant and annoying. I like to think he didn't want me to see his impressed expression, though.

~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~

Hi all! I know there were some technical difficulties with the last chapter. I, hopefully, fixed it, but please let me know if there are any problems I cannot see! Sorry for such a short chapter but this is the end of chapter 27! I may have to skip publishing on Wednesday for the same reasons I had to publish half-chapters. I just wanted to give you all a heads up and let you know you all are beautiful and wonderful human beings and that you should appreciate yourselves.

Peace!


	32. Chapter 28: Odd

Disclaimer! Do not take any of the symptoms or diagnoses in this chapter as a medical advisory. Any correlation is purely coincidental. If you are experiencing any concerning symptoms, please contact a medical professional if necessary.

~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~

I practiced with another teacher named Ectoplasm for the remainder of the time we worked in the gym. Instead of trying to work on any sort of special move, I just worked on my hand-to-hand combat skills with my quirk.

"Come now, Asuga." Ectoplasm lectured. "You are too obvious with your moves. You work on a pattern, not sporadic movements." He wasn't wrong at all. When I get into a rhythm, sticking with it is much easier than thinking up new tactics on the go.

"'Sporadic' is how you slip up in the field."

"Not if it is technical and calculated." He retorted.

Appearing aggravated, I started forward with my arm pulled back for a punch. As he had been expecting me too, I lunged forward a bit soon, just like I had every other time I intended to switch. I looked past him, peering right at the wall behind him, just like I had every other time. I even prepared to put my foot down, just like every other time. But this wasn't "every other time."

Ectoplasm noticed all these small details and whipped around to prepare for me there. As soon as he didn't see me there, he looked back at my original place. Except he wouldn't see me there either. It didn't occur to him to look up until it was too late either.

I slammed my feet into his shoulders. Ectoplasm crumpled to the ground and I took my place by standing on his stomach.

"How's that for 'technical and calculated'?" I taunted.

"Good, try to do that more often." He wheezed. Ectoplasm shifted under my stance, signaling for me to get off.

I switched off of him to get some distance before readying myself for the next rally of hits. Except this switch was different. It felt _off_. I didn't know how to explain it. It just didn't feel good. _Unnatural_ if you will. _I'm getting sloppy._

At the end of the day, class a and I— I mean _we_ returned to our dorms and got settled for the night. I decided to head straight to my room to work on studying despite the pleads from my classmates.

After taking a good deal of time to read, I got ready for bed.

Scratch that, I couldn't sleep. Thanks to insomnia. I ended up starting a dive into a hero law textbook to keep myself busy until I heard it.

_'Somethings wrong.'_ That was odd. They never said anything like that.

_What? This better not be another one of your games._

_'Asuga, you need to take deep breaths, try yawning as much as you can. You're going to feel some pain in your chest soon, it's already there a bit.' _They weren't wrong, there was a weird feeling in the middle of my chest. I took a long, deep breath. '_Write down these exact words on a piece of paper—' _I quickly grabbed a post-it-note.

_'Air embolism in heart. Get Recovery Girl.'_ I wrote it down word for word. The pain in my chest was getting worse and I felt like I wasn't getting enough air.

_Air embolism? What?_

_'You've read about it before. In fact, you've experienced it before. You just don't remember.'_

_Okay… so what do I do?_

_'Go to the teacher's dorms and find anyone that can get Recovery Girl. You need to act fast.' _The pain was worse. It began to travel down my left arm. If it hadn't been for the lack of oxygen I was having, I would have known that I was having a myocardial infarction.

In unscientific terms, I was having a heart attack.

I took the note and began making my way to the elevator. I jogged in and pressed the button for the first floor. The elevator began moving and a wave of dizziness hit me. I slammed into the side of the elevator and nearly slid down until I grabbed the rail. _What is happening to me? _Millions of ideas racked my brain and confusion began setting in.

_Ding! _I stumbled out of the elevator, now clutching my chest with my left hand. The note was in my right. I could see a small light in the kitchen and took a sigh of relief.

_'Deep breath back in, don't waste your air.' _I didn't even bother to respond. I made my way over to the kitchen. The mere exercise I had done had already gotten me out of breath. Todoroki looked over at me, filling a glass of water.

"Kirika? What are you doing down here so late?" It only took him a second to notice something was wrong. His expression automatically changed. "What's wrong? You look like you just ran a marathon."

_"_Can't explain, but you have to go to the teacher's dorm." I was huffing through breaths.

"The teacher's dorm?"

"Yes. And give this to one of them and say that Kirika needs Recovery Girl's help." I laid the note in his hand and he stared at it.

"'Air embolism'? 'Get Recovery Girl'? Kirika, what is happening?" Todoroki looked very concerned. "Are you in danger?"

"Yes, but it's just me. If you don't find the teachers, Todoroki… Just please, please go!" I gave him a pleading look.

"Who will look after you?"

"I can manage, but you have to go. _Now."_

"Okay, okay. Just be careful and don't do anything stupid." He looked at me with concerned and made his way over to the door. He looked at me one more time before closing the door.

I nearly collapsed to my knees when I heard the door click shut. I was light-headed, dizzy, and the pain in my chest was worse. _Okay, what do I do now?_

_'Grab some pillows from the couches. Place them in a stair-like formation about a foot apart. One pillow, then two in a stack, then three.' _I did it and waited for my next instructions.

'_Now, place your head on the single pillow and your feet on the stack of three. Make sure the stack of two is supporting your hips.'_

_The heck? This has got to be the most awkward thing ever._

_'How are you feeling, Asuga?" _They completely disregarded my comment.

_…Actually, kind of better. But, really tired. Can I fall asleep?_

_'NO! Asuga! Do not fall asleep! When the teachers get here, you need to be able to talk to them!' _I couldn't resist it. It was so hard not to fall asleep.

_Shhhh._

_'ASUGA! Come on! You can stay awake!'_

I was semi-conscious when I heard the main doors open and closed rapidly. I heard voices. One was Todoroki's, maybe another was Recovery Girls', and one other. Aizawa? They may have been others but I couldn't be sure. They all sounded like mumbles. I was hoisted up onto a gurney or stretcher of some sort and strapped down. My feet were lifted up, similar to how I was when I was laying on the pillows.

I voice was then right above my ear. I knew this one, it was Recover Girl. "Dearie? Can you hear me?" Her faint silhouette was in my vision.

I could only get a few words out. "A-air… emb-… embo-"

_"_Yes, good. Air embolism. I got your note, dearie. Can you tell me how you're feeling?" I was moving, but I didn't know where or what direction. Lights passed above me but I didn't know if it was inside or outside.

"Con…fused. Hard to b-breathe… Chest… arm… pain-painful…" I was using all my focus to get words out. I could hardly even think. "Get… get R-Recovery… Girl."

"I'm right here, dearie."

"Good… then I-I can sleep?" I didn't even wait for a response before the world went dark.

~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~

I actually published on time! Yayyy! But more importantly, what is happening to our baby Asuga? Why does she have an air embolism? I bet a lot of you don't know what the heck an air embolism is, so I'll explain briefly (it will also be mentioned next chapter).

Have you ever wondered why doctors in horror scenes squirt the serum out and tap the sides of the syringe before injecting someone? It is so there aren't any air bubbles injected into the veins and/or arteries. These air bubbles can get lodged in an artery or vein, in the lungs, in the brain, or (in Asuga's case) in the heart. Now, since it is lodged in her heart's arteries, our baby is having a heart attack!

Stay tuned for more medical drama!

Peace!


	33. Chapter 29: Repeat

I awoke to a more pleasant health. I no longer felt like my chest was imploding and my confusion and dizziness were gone. My feet weren't elevated, but there was a mask over my mouth and nose. I did give a groan when the headache set in, though. It throbbed in pulses, giving me a split second to have peace—and dread—before the pain returned.

"I take it I'm not supposed to take this off," I mumbled aloud. The mask was pretty tight and I wouldn't have been surprised if it had been a cause of my headache.

"Oh, look, she's finally awake." I turned to my right to see Recovery Girl. "And no, please do not remove that. It is currently keeping you alive and treating you. Don't worry, it should be coming off soon, your EKG is looking normal now."

"Oh, were there weird s-t segment changes before?" I asked. I had plenty of reads on the cardiovascular system. It was very interesting and quite the page-turner. From those, I've learned that s-t segment elevation is indicative of a myocardial infarction.

"Yes, there were." Recovery Girl gave me an impressed tone. "But they are nothing but gone now. You're perfectly healthy at the moment."

"But this thing still can't come off?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Give me a minute to make sure nothing is amiss before we remove the only surety we have."

"Then would you mind telling me exactly what it is?"

"You seem fond of the subject, why don't you tell me?"

"Umm…" I racked my brain of anything that I had studied. I had to have read it in a textbook somewhere. I filtered though mental files in search of something that could be a treatment to an air embolism. First, I had to remember where I first heard of an air embolism. That wasn't hard at all. Like clockwork, the image appeared in my head.

"'An air embolism occurs when air or gas is admitted into the vascular system.'"I read the passage verbatim. "'It can occur iatrogenically via interventional procedures but has also been described as a complication from a variety of circumstances ranging from blunt and penetrating trauma to diving and childbirth. The physiologic effects that result depend on the volume of air that has entered the system. A patient's symptoms may range from asymptomatic to cardiovascular collapse and death. Phys-'"

"That is quite the impressive memory you have there." Recovery Girl finally interrupted me.

"Thank you, but it's nothing special. I just read it in a book once."

"Ah, I see. Is that what you are studying in class? It seems oddly specific."

"Nope, I probably read it three or fours years ago."

Recovery Girl looked at me with wide eyes. "That's not only impressive, but that's also incredible! One moment dearie." She went over to her desk and filed through some papers. She pulled a paper from a pile and walked back over to me. She held up the paper about half a meter from my face. "You have thirty seconds to study this image. Then, you have to tell me what you saw based on a few questions."

"Ma'am I fail to se—"

"Your time starts now!" She clicked a stopwatch and I instantly got to work.

The image was of a grocery store cashier line. Five people stood in the line and a cashier was working the register. There were a clock and magazines on the wall. I studied every detail and slowly formed an image in my mind that replicated the one in front of me.

Recovery Girl swiftly removed the image from my view. "Okay, times up!" She walked back over to her desk and placed the image back there. Then, she pulled a stool over to my bedside and decided to completely disregard the image she just put in my face. "So tell me, dearie, how in the world did you get an air embolism? And how did you know you had one in the first place?"

"I-It has happened before…" I began to feel _their_ presence again. "It felt similar and I didn't want to take any chances."

"Hmm," Recovery Girl wrote a few things down on a clipboard. "Do you know what may have caused this?"

"Umm…" I tried to make up a plausible excuse in my head. That's when they actually started talking.

'_Repeat after me.'_

_What?_

_'Repeat what I'm going to say out loud.'_

_Why?_

_'Just do it and you can question me later.'_

_As you wish, your majesty._

Ignoring my taunt, the voice gave me my words. '_I think it's caused by my quirk. Something to do with when I switch with the air around me. I'm not entirely sure, but I think that has something to do with it.' _I repeated those words to Recover Girl.

"I see." She wrote some more things on her paper. "Okay, you can take off that mask now. You deserve to unwind before the stampede comes in." She began to walk towards the door.

"Wait, I'm afraid I don't understand," I said while taking off the constricting mask. "What do you mean by 'stampede'?"

"You'll see." Recovery Girl opened up the door. She looked at some people outside of it. "She's awake and you all may see her if you'd like."

I couldn't even gain my thoughts as my whole class barged into the room.

"Asuga!"

~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~

Ahhh this little mini segment was fun to write. Not only did I get to write some medical stuff, but I also got to introduce some new topics. And this is not something you should disregard! This is most definitely canon in this story. This will become important later on... When, you ask? Mwahahaha! I guess you'll just have to remember until then...

Peace!


	34. Chapter 30: Conscious

"We were so worried!" Ashido whined and came over to hug me. The girls tagged along with her. I don't think that I could breathe for a good minute before Iida finally got them to release me.

"Girls! Please be conscious of Kirika's condition!" Iida lectured with a chopping motion of his hand. "She is stilling healing!" I gave him a smile and wave relaxed wave, silently saying, _It's fine with me_. Then, I made eye contact with the heterochromatic boy in the class. He was standing in the back of the group along with Bakugou.

"Todoroki!" I ushered him to come closer and bowed. "I really appreciate your help. I honestly don't know what would have happened if you weren't there." That wasn't a lie at all. If Todoroki hadn't been able to give my message to the teachers… I don't think I would have been talking to my classmates right now.

"I only did what anyone else would do." He shrugged off my praise. "I'm just glad to see you're not dead."

The whole class deadpanned. I took that Todoroki was always that blunt. "Heh," I scratched the back of my head and chuckled. "I'm glad too, I suppose."

The class continued their "Get well soon"s and small talk until Recovery Girl insisted on their exit so I could rest. After taking a nap and Recovery Girl checking my vitals, I was finally discharged with a blood thinner and an "If anything odd happens, come to me immediately."

When I returned, the class was waiting in the common room.

"Kirika! Good to see you all better!" Kaminari greeted. Before anyone else good says hello, a voice called out.

"Kirika! I'm glad you're feeling better!" Yaoyorozu called out. "Come over here!" She was sitting on one of the couches with a computer in her lap. The rest of the girls in the class crowded around her. Hagukure ran over and dragged me to the group before I could respond.

"Tell us what you think about this!" Ashido said. On Yaoyorozu's screen was a dark purple sweatshirt. There was a semi-visible camo design to it and it looked incredibly soft.

"Oooh!" I bent over the edge of the couch to get a closer look. "It looks super comfy!"

"Good! Because we're buying it for you." Yaoyorozu smiled and added the item to the cart.

"What?"

"I told you when we looked at your closet earlier: 'It's official, next week, we're going shopping'" She repeated.

"No no no! You should not have to do this for me!" I insisted.

"It's fine with us, Kirika," Tsuyu joined in. "Don't stress about it, ribbit."

"Yeah!" Yaoyorozu said. "Plus, I get a discount since I've bought from this site so much!"

"Annnnd! We each decided to give a little something of our own!" Uraraka said while holding a bin full of clothes. "We all grabbed something from our closet to give to you!"

I looked at all the beaming girls with utter surprise. "Alright, if you insist." I gave in. "I guess we have a lot of clothes to look through."

Yaoyorozu and I first worked on online shopping while the other girls either helped online or sorted through the clothes they had compiled. Then, we had a bit of a disruption.

Everything went quiet with the girls. It only took a second to see what they all were staring at.

Yaoyorozu bent over and whispered into my ear. "Mineta is staring at you." She seemed quite tense. If he was just staring, I didn't understand the big deal.

I looked back to make eye contact with Mineta. Well, if you could call it that. It was more like I was looking at him drooling while looking at my butt. I sighed and turned back to the computer. "I'm fine as long as he doesn't touc—" And of course…

Mineta decided to touch… _the butt_. I swiveled faster than the eye could see. I grabbed Mineta by the shoulders and switched right into the heart of the boy's group that was sitting nearby in the common room.

"Eep!" Mineta squealed.

I sighed heavily in disappointment. "Let this serve as a lesson." I crouched down to Mineta's level. "I am fine with flirting, admiring, flattering, and even staring and stalking. But you took it too far." I was making deep eye contact with Mineta at this point. All he did was stare.

"For god's sake, child, you are aspiring to be a hero! You should be looking forward to becoming a top-ten hero and not the closest ass cheek." I sighed and rubbed my temples. "You are a smart, strong, and powerful student. You were able to get into Class 1-A of UA high school!" I stood up and began to walk away. "You are on another level, Mineta, so stop stooping so low."

The boys only gawked as I walked over to the group of girls I was at before. "Do you guys mind if I call it a night?"

They looked at each other for a second. "Sure! Don't worry about cleaning up; we got it." Uraraka said.

"Okay, thank you, guys. Goodnight!"

I flopped onto my bed. _How am I going to handle this class?_ I put my arm over my face. It's all a simple algorithm, I tell myself. A domino effect is all I need. One target who can change my status in the class.

'_Trust is easy to manipulate. Just file through your options and you'll know who.'_

_I don't need your help._

_'You obviously do. Why do you try and push me out so much, Asuga?'_

_If I said I don't need your help, I don't need your help. Go away._

_'You are avoiding the question.'_

_And who said I had to answer it?_

_'*sigh* You bring a valid point, but why argue? What fuels your hatred for me?'_

_Spite._

_'I see. What exactly caused this?'_

_Are you kidding? It's because you appeared out of the blue! You haven't spoken to me in years! I appreciate the help when I was on the streets, but I don't _need_ you anymore! I know normal people don't have other personalities hanging around in their heads, so why are you even here?_

_'Well, would you like to get to know me better, Asuga?'_

~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~

Ahahahahahah! I'mmm baaaaaaccckkkk. (Oh, god, why am I so weird). Don't you love that cliffhanger? I am actually really enjoying writing about this mysterious character! I mean the one in Asuga's head, if you couldn't tell. Someone commented about a separate conscious being really cliche... Mhhmmmmm. Okay. Please tell me about how you feel after you read the next chapter. *"Honey, you've got a big storm comin' meme plays* *You're author sips their tea* You best be ready for the shenanigans I have planned. You don't realize how much I have contemplated the discussion you are currently reading.

Peace!


	35. Happy Halloween!

"Author?" I yelled. "Author?!" I walked upon a messy-haired girl sitting at a desk. She appeared to be sleeping.

I poked her arm. "Hey, author."

She awoke with a startled and began fumbling around for her glasses. "Oh! Um, yes? Wait, what day is it?"

"Thursday."

It took her a second to contemplate what exactly that meant. "Oh no. I forgot to publish a chapter!"

"Yup," I put a hand on my hip. "And you promised to give our readers a juicy chapter."

"Ughhhh. Curse you sleep." She laid her head back down on the desk. She began snoring instantaneously

"Ummm, Author?" I poked her. She didn't budge. "Auuuthorrr!" I gave her a shake. She didn't do anything. "We need the big guns. Bakugou!"

The ash-blonde ran up. "What?!"

"We need to wake up the Author."

"And why do I need to be here?"

"You're the only person I could think of to wake her up."

Bakugou glanced down at the sleeping Author. "WAKE UP YOU LAZY AUTHOR! I HAVE PLOTS TO FULFILL!"

The Author shot up out of her seat. "HAWKS IS BEST GIRL!" She yelled.

I gave her a weird look. Bakugou scoffed, "Kinky."

"Bakugou? When did you get here?"

"Minty called me."

"I see. And why did I need to be awakened?"

"You owe the readers an explanation. Or a chapter at least." Bakugou said

"Why _do_ you keep missing your deadlines, Author?" I asked.

"Stress. School has been real tough on me and sometimes I feel like my teachers are unnecessarily hard on me."

"Jesus. We asked for an explanation, not a sob story."

I punched Bakugou in the arm. "You realize that you don't always have to publish on time. If you're not feeling up to it, I'm sure your readers would understand."

"Yeah, but I just feel like I owe to both them and myself."

"UGHHH! Blah blah blah. When are we getting our next chapter?" Bakugou asked.

"I have to admit, I'm curious too," I said.

"Well, I wouldn't want to give readers an incomplete and hardly-edited chapter. Plus, it's Halloween!"

"Eh?" Bakugou sneered. "The heck is that?"

"It's an American holiday where children dress up in costumes and ask for candy at people's doors around their neighborhoods," I explained

"Sounds like a kidnapper's delight."

"Bakugou, NO." I facepalmed. "Anyway, what does Halloween have to do with anything?"

"Well," The Author looked oddly suspicious. But then she fell back into her chair. "Honestly, I have no idea."

"Hmmm, we need someone with good ideas." I thought for a second. "Oh! Midoriya! Todoroky=i"

The green-haired and red- and white-haired boy poked their heads into the room.

"Yes, Asuga?" Midoriya asked

"Do you guys know what Halloween is?" I asked. Midoriya nodded.

"Yes, it's that weird kidnapping tradition," Todoroki said.

"Why does everyone associate Halloween with kidnapping?!" I facepalmed once more. "Anyway, do you have any good ideas for a Halloween-themed chapter?"

The whole room was silent. "Nope." Todoroki finally said.

Midoriya began muttering about something that would increase viewing rate while keeping words to a minimum and reducing plot reveals. Finally, he popped his head up. "What about a Q&A? I know it has nothing to do with Halloween but it's a good start."

"I'm down." I shrugged.

"But... Halloween!" The Author whined.

"Maybe next year!" Midoriya said.

"Fiiiiiiine. Just let me tell the readers."

~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~

Hey guys! Feel free to submit any questions or comments you have for Asuga, me, or anyone else in class 1-A (relating to Broken Glass please!)! Happy Halloween!

Peace


	36. Chapter 31: Precocious

_Know you better? What more do I need to know?_

_'Perhaps where I came from. Why exactly am I in your head?'_

_Okay. Why _are_ you in my head?_

_'Have you heard of PTSD, Asuga?'_

_We both know I have. _

_'Good, did you also know that PTSD can cause a major deal of psychological problems?'_

_Yes… what's your point?_

_'One of those "psychological problems" is called Dissociative Identity Disorder, or D-I-D.' _

_Never heard of it. Care to elaborate?_

_'What I am trying to say is that you have PTSD—'_

_No duh, Sherlock._

_'—and, consequently, you also have DID.'_

_…_

_'I'll take your silence as a pass to go on. DID is most commonly caused by a childhood trauma that causes the child's personality to not fully develop, and thus creating multiple different personalities to form. These personalities take on roles. I, for one, am your protector. I keep you safe and handle your psychological needs. There are other forms that can take place, each living in one host. You, Asuga, have taken on the role of maintaining the function of the host. Any other personalities, such as myself, are considered "alters—'_

_Stop._

_'Excuse me?'_

_I said, stop. _

_'Don't you want to hear about yourself?' _

_I don't need to hear about a medical condition to know who I am. _

_'This… is quite unexpected.'_

_Then clearly you don't know me as well as you think you do. Whatever you're going to say, I don't want to listen to it. I have finally found a new life! Bringing my past into things isn't going to help me any. _

_'I'll be waiting for the day you will beg me to finish.'_

_You will be waiting for a while, then._

With that, their presence was gone, but their words still lingered in my head. "_Most commonly caused by childhood trauma." _I suppose the Saiako incident is to blame for that. 

"Ughhh." I tossed and turned. "Why does everything have to come back to that day?" I just have to think about something different, I told myself. Right. Who was it that I had to be connected with in order to make an impact on Class 1-A. I need someone with a flashy, yet powerful quirk; a strong resolve; and the ability to influence the class. With that list, it was easy to narrow down the students.

Todoroki, Bakugou, Midoriya. Those were the three that could change the whole game. But there was also something that was missing in them. They did influence the class, but they influenced them primarily with their actions, not their words. They were role models and set a bar for everyone, but, as I observed, hadn't raised them up to show them they could reach it. Todoroki is too quiet, Bakugou not humble enough, and Midoriya too driven to notice. And for some of the class, the bar they set seems too high and even unreachable.

Part of the reason why I decided to come to UA wasn't just to become a hero, it was to oversee the next generation of them. I needed to have a play in how the next line-up of heroes were being taught and ensure that there was another symbol of peace to come for the people.

Someone who could live up to Asahi's standards. That's who needed to be on the front stage.

Three days until the provisional license exam. My first leap to becoming a hero.

Or, at least, that's what I thought until Aizawa had something else to say about it.

"You can't participate in the upcoming license exam."

"Umm… _what?_ And why is that?" I put a hand on my hip.

"You have been with UA for not even a month, Kirika. You cannot expect me to allow such a large bound; you need more experience first. Your classmates have gone through multiple aptitude test and internships to prove to me they are capable of passing this test. You have not."

"Sir, I don't have the time to wait for this opportunity again. If not now, then when? What do I have to do to get you to let me do this?"

"Earn my trust."

I gaped back at him. "What do you mean?"

"Let me lay out the situation to me. I'm a hero. I have been for longer than you think. _You _were a villain who just happened to be lucky enough to get entangled with UA's affairs and be accepted into Class 1-A, _my _class. Not even three weeks in, you want me to give you a license that will allow you to use your quirk whenever you please _without_ anyone's permission. I do not _trust_ that scenario."

"Well _I_ can't help that! Sorry I decided to become a hero. Sorry I decided to save your students. Sorry I was kidnapped by the League! Sorry my family _died_ in an accident that could've been avoided by _your_ Symbol of Peace!" I let out a breath to calm down. "Just, please, Mr. Aizawa. I've finally gotten the chance to turn my life around and you're telling me to postpone. I've been waiting for this chance for over six years." _You want experience, I'll cite the training I received from the League, and three years of it, too. _I wanted to say, but I figured that was overstepping my boundaries.

"My decision still stands. You're dismissed."

"Just you wait, Mr. Aizawa. I'm going to blow you away to the point where you _can't_ refuse!" I walked back into the gym he had pulled me from to tell me his "news." _I better get to work_.

Behind me, Aizawa muttered something that my ears barely manage to pick up, and something Mr. Aizawa didn't plan on me hearing. "What am I going to do with such a precocious student?"

~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~

What's that? An actual chapter?! NO WAY. I am going to keep these bottom "author's notes" to a minimum so you guys can enjoy the story, but there was so much that happened in this chapter! I encourage you guys to do some research into DID (and let me know if I got anything wrong or didn't include something vital). Also, let me know if I did/didn't get Aizawa's personality down. He's quite the fickle character when it comes to dialogue. Anyway, enjoy!

Peace!


	37. Chapter 32: Nightmare

I had a nightmare at one of the worst times to have a nightmare. It was about me, but not the same me that I know.

I sat in a large chair, my arms resting in their respective places and my legs crossed with a powerful aura within me. Shigaraki opened a door at the end of the large room I was in and silently walked toward me. He kneeled a few meters from my feet. "Master, we must depart soon."

"Very well, I will meet you shortly, Shigaraki Tomura," I said.

I walked into a large room filled with villains, all of whom made way for me as I walked and bowed as I passed. I walked up to Kurogiri in the center of the group. "Master." He bowed to me and opened up a gate. We teleported into a wide arena with several different areas appearing as different disasters. The USJ.

"Those are villains?!" I heard some kids say. I looked over to see Class 1-A standing in a huddle by the entrance. They were so scared… Each of them with frightened eyes and faces. Knees shaking and some nearly collapsing. Even Bakugou looked scared for a moment.

Aizawa gave his warnings to the class and began to fight his way towards me. "Nomu, go," Shigaraki said and began to itch his neck.

"No, wait." I held up my hand and the Nomu paused. "I'll handle this."

"B-but master! You can't—" Shigaraki began.

"It is quite alright, Shigaraki Tomura. He can't touch what he can't _see_." I switched behind Aizawa and elbowed him in the back of his head. Before he could counter, I swept him to the ground, face first. I placed my knee onto his back, grabbed his arm, placed my available foot on the other arm, and leaned into his ear and heard a few of his students yell in protest, not that I cared.

"Not so powerful now, huh, Aizawa Shouta?" I dislocated his should in a single, swift motion. "Now, where's All Might?"

"… Not here." Aizawa groaned. I raised Aizawa up by his hair and slammed his face into the ground. I heard a yelp from some of the students.

"Then you have no use for me. But…" I lifted his head back up and turned it toward his students. "You can watch your precious class die right in front of your eyes. Too bad you couldn't save them."

"Wait, no… stop." Aizawa tried to speak.

"Shhhh… Don't waste your breath. Nomu. _Kill the students_."

I woke up in a cold sweat. My hair was sticking to my face. My breathing was shallow and labored. "Oh my god. I sounded just like… _All for One_." A shiver went down my spine. Could I have really done that to Aizawa during the USJ? Is that what I could have become?

I got up from my bed and went to my bathroom sink. I splashed some water on my face and looked in the mirror. Dark-green, nearly-black hair was around three centimeters from the ends of my hair. I knew it would return to normal in a few hours, but it was not what I wanted to see the night before the Provisional License Exam, although I would be watching from a distance.

I looked over at my alarm clock. 2:04 it read. I had no chance of going back to sleep if I just hopped back into bed, so I tried something out.

I laid my back up against the side of my bed, crossed my legs, and began to meditate. I listened to the things I heard from outside of my window, felt the floor beneath me and the bed supporting my back, I smelled the air in my room. I tried to sort out the ideas in my head one at a time. I started with any issues I may have with Class 1-A and/or my teachers, then began working up through more difficult topics that dove into my past more. Then Asahi. I couldn't resolve that one in my head alone.

I looked up my alarm clock with tired eyes. It read 3:17. I hopped back into my bed and fell asleep with almost empty thoughts. _Almost_.

_BEEP BEEP BEEEE— _I smacked my alarm clock. I jumped out of bed and went straight to the bathroom. I was never one of those people to sleep in and I doubt I could even try with all the excitement that was buzzing.

I headed to the bathroom and prepared myself. I put on my UA uniform, making sure there were no un-ironed wrinkles or creases beforehand. I put my hair—which had returned to its original dual-color percentage—in a ponytail and braided it. Sufficed with my look, I headed downstairs. I talked to a few other early-birds and ate my breakfast. After it got a little later and the common area began to crowd a bit, I made my way back upstairs—pausing for the occasional small talk.

I grabbed the briefcase that was underneath my desk and went back down to the first floor. Not much later did Class 1-A file onto a bus. That bus leads us to Takoba National Stadium. This is where Class 1-A would be taking their exam.

The Provisional License Exam was here.

~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~

I think I am going to start publishing on Thursdays instead of Wednesdays now. The PLE (Provisional License Exam) arc is here! Ahhhh! Even though Asuga can't participate... I hope you guys will enjoy reading from her perspective! I might not publish on some of the coming days since I want the PLE to be as well-edited and fun-to-read as possible! And that includes having to go on hiatus for some chapters w. I'm still waiting for more questions from you guys for a Q&A!

Peace!


	38. Chapter 33: Smile

I hopped off of the bus in the line Iida had instructed us to file into. It was a nice day with not too many clouds but just enough that the sun wasn't beating down on us too much. _Perfect._

I wasn't the type of person to get nervous nor become super stress over frivolous things, but I had a tiny feeling in my stomach about the exam. Yet, I don't think I could've blamed it on nerves. I was excited.

Some of the girls were pretty nervous about it and I tried my best to console and encourage them while keeping an eye on a certain short boy…

"Still no clue what this test is about. Can we really earn our licenses?" Mineta said with some sweat on his face.

"Mineta," Aizawa had to bend over deeply to reach eye level, "It's not a matter of _can_. You _will." _Aizawa then made eye contact with me and look down at my briefcase.

"You won't be needing your costume, Asuga. You will be with me up in the stands."

I took a deep breath and clutched my case to my chest. "I'm afraid you're wrong about that."

"Excuse me?" Aizawa gave me a stern look, but I had seen much more threatening things.

"Shouldn't it be obvious? I'm going to take the exam. We can try to argue but I'm still going to take it."

"We've talked about this. You don't have enough experience."

_"_If not now, then when? Where do I get my 'experience'? How long will it take? I'm done waiting for chances and openings! You want me to prove I'm good enough? Let me go and take the exam and I can show you what I am capable of." A few of my classmates tried to convince Aizawa in my stead and others tried to tell me it'd be fine and that I'd get my chance another time. And Iida tried to tell me I shouldn't talk back to my teachers.

Aizawa sighed and shook his head. "I told you that you'd fit into this class well." He made deep eye contact with me. "Prove to me that you actually do belong here, Asuga. Pass this exam and show me you have what it takes."

_"_So you really mean…?" I smiled.

"Yes, you may take the exam."

It was hard not to smile. Most of class 1-A got excited for me.

Aizawa looked out at the whole class. "Earn your Provisional Licenses by passing this test, and you won't be mere eggs anymore, but full-fledged hatchlings reborn as _semi-pros_!" Aizawa looked at me. "Show them your best." The class cheered for our teacher's speech. _Kind of weird but still inspiring_.

Kirishima yelled out to the whole class. "All together now! Plus…

"ULTRA!" A boy behind him yelled for all of us. _Wow… just ruined my first Plus Ultra. Who is this dude? Rude much? _One of the boy's classmates—or at least I assumed because of the similar uniforms—reprimanded him.

"It's bad manners to intrude another group's huddle, Inasa."

"Ah! You got me!" Inasa reeled his back backward and bowed… his head bashed into the ground. "I AM SO VERY SORRY!" _And that is how you get a concussion._

Sero made the astute observation that this guy was like Iida plus Kirishima squared. I would have said it was cubed… but who I am to judge.

Some observers began to point out his and his classmates' uniforms. I leaned over and asked Bakugou why they were whispering about them. "UA is in the east. And Shiketsu is in the west. Theirs is on oof the few elite hero courses that can rival UA. Shiketsu high!" A few of the boy's classmates stood behind him. A girl with large lips and mid-length hair made eye contact with me. She stared intently—and I back at her—with a bit of curiosity. I assumed it was because I wasn't at the UA sports festival and was a new addition to the class. We kept up our staring contest until Inasa interrupted with his booming voice.

"I just wanted to try saying it! Plus Ultra! I freaking love UA high!" _Oh… interesting… _"It is truly an honor to compete alongside the fine students of UA!" His classmates ushered him away from us.

"Inasa Yoarashi," Aizawa muttered. My classmates questioned how Aizawa knew him.

"He's really, really enthusiastic. But from what he's saying, he actually seems like a nice dude." Kirishima said.

"He's… very strong." Aizawa said. "Yoarashi. This year, he got placed into your grade at UA under special recommendation. His top grades were tough to open the doors for him, but… for some reason, he decided not to enroll."

"Huh?" Midoriya said. "So he's… a first-year?! With special recommendation and top grades…" Midoriya looked at Todoroki. If Midoriya did continue, I didn't hear him, but I did know what he meant. This Yoarashi kid could be even better than Todoroki, someone who even I think I would have a tough time with.

"I bet I could beat him," I muttered… in unison with Bakugou.

"This guy says he's a fan of UA, but he turned down the offer to attend? I don't get it." Sero said.

"Weird…" Ashido said.

"Weird or not," Aizawa continued. "He's the _real deal_. Keep an eye on him."

A familiar voice came out of the blue "Eraser?! Is that really you, Eraser?!" _Is that?! _A woman with green hair—not too far in color from my own—and an orange bandana jogged over.

"Ohhh no." And ran over behind Bakugou and used him as a cover. "Hide me, Bakugou… please…"

"The heck? Don't use me as a human shield! Go away!" Bakugou yelled back at me.

"Shhh! Fine!" I hopped over to Todoroki.

"Hm?" He looked over his shoulder and down at me.

"Don't ask. Just hide me."

"Okay." He turned his head back at the scene in front of us.

"I saw you on tv and at the sports festival. It's been too long since we met face-to-face." Joke continued. Aizawa looked horrified. Pure fear was in his eyes.

"That woman..!" Midoriya recognized the hero.

"_Let's get married!_" Ms. Joke said. _She hasn't changed a bit._

"No thanks," Aizawa responded immediately. _And neither has Aizawa._

"'No thanks'? Just do it!"

"You're the same pain in the neck as always, Joke"

"The Smile Hero, Ms. Joke!" Midoriya gave a profile on her. "She can force those around her to start laughing, effectively slowing their thoughts and movements! The methods she uses to take down villains are insane!" _It's a god-forsaken quirk… the ab pains are immensely painful. _

Joke continued with her shenanigans. "If I was your wife, you'd have a future full of constant laughter!"

"That sounds like an actual nightmare." Aizawa fully embodied my thoughts at that moment.

"So you two are friends?" Asui asked.

"Our agencies were close by, way back when!" Joke explained. "I'd save him a few times, and he'd save me. We fell in love, and you know how it goes…"

"It went nowhere," Aizawa said. "So your school is here too?"

"Teasing you is always good for a laugh, Eraser. And yeah! Come on over everyone! Come meet UA!"

"Whoa, it's really them!" One kid with a tall stature and black hair said.

"Wowee! All those guys from tv!" A blonde girl with intriguing pigtails and bangs.

"Taking this test as first-years? Pretty fast-faced, huh? Well, with everything that's happened… no wonder they're so capable." A kid with long, black hair and a bad posture said.

"This is class 2-2 of Ketsubutsu academy! Say hello to my students." Joke had quite a serious look on her face.

~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~

AHHHHHHH! I HAVE BEEN SUPER BUSY AND I DEEPLY APOLOGIZE FOR THE UNCALLED FOR HIATUS! *performs a Yoarashi bow* Seriously, though, I am sorry but I cannot say this won't happen again. School has made me pretty busy and finals/midterms are coming! I may or may not post on Thursday (since it is Thanksgiving) and I might end up switching to a one-chapter-a-week schedule. But I will keep the one I'm on for now.

Peace!


	39. Chapter 34: Visitor

Hiya! Just an fyi there is a small bit of gore in this chapter. If it makes you uncomfortable, just skip to the next paragraph or, if you don't think you're missing too much, you could skip the chapter.

~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~

"_Sniff sniff." _I rubbed my snot and tears onto my already dirty sleeve. I had just stolen some food from a seller on the street. The fast-food ramen was good but I still felt guilty. I can't remember how long I had been on the streets at that point, but it was long enough that I was getting used to the stealing and the crying. Silent sobs were my only consolation.

Still, though, they weren't silent enough.

"Hello? Is someone there?" A feminine voice called out into the alley. I clapped my hand over my mouth, hoping to stay silent.

A head of green hair popped out in front of me. "Hey! What are you doing holed up in here?"

I ran. The only kind of people that came up to you in the streets were looking for something, looking for someone, or looking for something to do. And I wasn't about to stay for which one she was interested in. Suddenly, I huge fit of laughter came upon me. I stopped running and kept up my hysterical fit. I was very surprised. It had been a very long time since I had laughed. The feeling wasn't natural, though. Nothing was funny or at all calling for my laughter. It wasn't mine.

I looked back at the woman. A blue aura surrounded her and it became clear to me why exactly I was laughing. She was a hero and her quirk was the thing making me laugh. The blue aura faded away and I quit my fit. The lady began walking up to me. And I remembered the food I had stolen. _This is it. She's taking me away._ I put my hands over my head and prepared for whatever she would do.

"Hey there! I'm not going to hurt you. You can relax, okay?" She looked at me with large, dark-green eyes. She looked genuinely nice, but everyone did. I turned around and switched up to a roof and rid behind its slanted edge and kept an eye on her.

"Oh! Well, that's a cool quirk! Invisibility or teleportation?" She looked around for me at the roofs and I slid down the side of mine to try and hide. "I'm going to have to finish up my rounds but I'll be back here in about an hour with some good food for ya! So just wait for, okay?" I watched the lady leave the alley after she looked around for me once more.

I began to make my way to another alley, but something told me to stay there. I would've said it was curiosity, but it was also the fact that someone actually wanted to help me. Or maybe I just needed a friend.

Sure enough, in an hour, the green-haired lady came back with two bags in her hands. Her outfit was different as she was no longer in her hero clothes and in a casual skirt and buttoned-up shirt.

"Hey! I got food!" She held up one of the bags. "I have meat buns, sushi, and a bunch of other yummy stuff!" I could smell the food all the way from one of the roofs. My stomach growled loudly.

The woman looked over to where I was in response to my stomach. "I didn't know if you'd be here still! Well, if you don't want to come down, I guess I'll just have to enjoy these delicious meat buns all by myself!" She pulled a meat bun out of one of the bags and held it out for me to see.

I switched down to it, grabbed the bun, and switched a far way down the alley. The woman looked startled.

"Woah there! I didn't even see you grab it!" She chuckled a little and pulled the bag close to her chest and sat down. "If you want another, you'll have to come over here, though."

I nibbled on my meat bun until the small and delicious food was gone from my hands. I looked back up at the woman who was giving me a look that said: "you know you want another one." I knew she had purposefully gotten smaller meat buns so I would have to ask for more, but the hunger didn't subside by knowing that.

Slowly, I came over to her. At about three meters from her—way beyond my comfort zone—a sat down and held out my hand.

"Oh no no," The woman waved her finger. "You'll have to sit with me if you want some more."

I scooted further forward and the woman patted the ground beside her. It probably took over thirty minutes for me to finally be within a meter of her. When I scooted to about half a meter between us, she gave in.

"Here." She handed me another meat bun. "You deserve it." I snatched my second bun from her hands and took a large bite. I felt the sweat bread dissolve in my mouth and relished the taste. Good food was hard to come by and fresh food was practically obsolete.

Over an hour into our impasse, I made the observation that the woman was safe and decided to make a move. I slowly scooted over to the woman while watching her and her hands very carefully, being ready for her to attack at any moment.

I finally sat right beside the woman. It was the closest I had been to anyone in a very long time. I didn't relax and kept my view constantly on the woman.

She handed me a box that was full of sushi and white rice. I opened it and ate slowly. "So what's your name?" She asked.

I kept silent and ate my food. "Okay then… well, I'm Fukukado Emi. But you know I'm also a hero so you can call me Ms. Joke. Whichever you prefer."

I ate my food slowly and didn't respond. "Hmm. You know that I'd expect that most kids your age would wolf that food down."

"Sick." Was the only word I responded with.

"Oh? So you can talk!" She took a minute to process my answer. "So you don't want to get sick by eating fast."

I nodded my head. I didn't eat much in large quantities so I knew the feast I was given would upset my stomach if I didn't take it slow.

"Kirika Asuga." I said timidly and softly. Joke didn't seem to have any trouble hearing though.

"'Kirika Asuga'" She spoke my name carefully. "I like that name! Fukukado is a mouthful!"

I gave a small snicker. It was a funny name to say. "Hey! You can laugh too!" She gave me a small tap on the back.

"Ah!" I tensed my back in pain and hurried away from the woman.

"Woah there! Hey, what happened?" I looked down and away from her, ashamed to admit the truth. "Are you injured?"

I don't respond and keep away. "It's okay. I'm a hero so I have some medical training, right? I prepared for this!" She got out the other bag she had brought and pulled out a first aid kit.

"Let me see it and I'll see what I can do." She beckoned me over, but I didn't budge. Joke gave me a pouting face and put her hands on her hips. "I'm not moving from here but you're a smart girl—you know that your injury could get worse if you don't let me help you." I did know that, but I also knew that I was highly vulnerable with my back turned.

I debated it in my mind for a while until logic pulled through. Joke hadn't hurt me yet, but the infection would eventually.

I crawled back over and turned around. "Ummm…" Joke said hesitantly. "You'll have to take off some of your clothes so I can see the wound."

I turned back around and looked her straight in the eye. "Joke." I started. "I want you to be ready for what you're about to see."

Joke gave me a confused yet stern look before laughing a bit. "It can't be _that _bad! Come on! I told you I'm a hero; I've seen plenty! How bad can it be?" She motioned for me to continue on and I took off my long-sleeve sweater. There was a reason I kept it black so the stains wouldn't show.

Joke attempted to stifle a gasp. I already knew what she was looking at. My pink shirt was ripped up and stained with blood. The wound wasn't deep but it was a mess. Or perhaps "wounds" would be better. Scrapes, scratches, and deep cuts littered my back. Bits of concrete and metal were stuck in certain crevices of the wounds. Puss was filling the areas at a rate I was wary of.

"Step one! I am going to put on gloves so my grubby hands don't cause any unnecessary complications." She tried to keep a positive tone of voice but I could hear the sadness dangling from her sentences. "Okay, step two is to stop the bleeding… but it looks like that's already taken care of." I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I looked back. Joke's eye brimmed with hardly noticeable tears. "Wanna talk about it?"

I turned my head away from her again and shook it. "That's okay! The next step is to clean the wound. I have some water here that I'm going to pour on your back. It's nice and warm." She poured the water on my back and I winced a bit. "You okay?" I nodded. "I'm going to wash the skin around it with soap, but not in the wound, alright?" I nodded. The soap didn't hurt much and I could feel her being delicate on my back and careful when getting close to the wound. "Now, I see some debris stuck in here. I'm going to take what I can out so you tell me if it hurts." As she took the pieces of building from my back, I winced a few times but never told her that it hurt. She paused every time I did and continued when I didn't tell her to stop.

Joke tried to make conversation but it always got awkward when I didn't respond. "How's the sushi?" "Want some more rice?" "Want to hear about this other hero I knew? He's super funny."

Finally, when I didn't respond to her she went on about this hero that worked at an agency near hers. She told me about his horrible personality and how she could never seem to make him laugh. He could erase quirks and always caught her before she could use hers. He never socialized and tried to keep to himself. She told me that she knew one day he'd step out of his shell, it just had to take the right person.

"Okay!" She broke from her rant about the hero. "I'm going to put some antibiotic cream on here. It might hurt but bear with me." I nodded and she applied the cream. Pain struck me in my back and I bit my thumb to distract me. Joke didn't stop and continued. It took longer than I wished it would but I would rather her take her time than go fast and risk more of an infection possibility than necessary.

"Time for bandages. I know it's cold and kinda awkward but you have to take off your shirt for me to do this. I didn't retort and slipped off my shirt—Joke helped me keep the cloth away from my wound.

"Okay, I won't look so hold this." She handed me one side of the medical tape and I could feel her put gauze down as she wrapped my back.

"Alright! I knew you might need some clothes so put this on!" She handed me a yellow shirt with a sunflower pattern and a dark blue sweatshirt. I pulled on the shirt carefully than the sweatshirt.

I turned towards her and showed off the look. She frowned. "Here." She gave me a pair of thin underpants (not underwear) and dark jeans. I went behind a dumpster in the alley to change. The weather was changing and it was mid-fall. Warm clothes were hard to find, or not even warm at all.

I came back from the dumpster and showed her my outfit. "You look amazing! Now for the final touch!" She pulled out a pair of shoes. "They're some of my old ones so I don't know if they'll fit you but you can try them." I slipped on the shoes and tied them. They were only around a size larger than my feet. Which wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Plenty of room for growth.

"Wow," Joke looked at how well the shoes fit, "You have really big feet for someone your age."

"Helps with running and climbing," I responded.

"Well, it's getting late," Joke checked her watch. "Why don't you come with me and we can get something figured out for you tonight? Maybe a place to stay or sleep? You could get that wound checked out by a professional."

I shook my head. "I'm not ready."

"Ready for what?"

"Starting my life again."

"Okay… so when will you be ready?"

"I don't know, but not right now. Perhaps one day I will find someone or something, but not now."

"Hmm. Well, I can't stop you." She got up and prepared to leave. "Meet me here… let's say maybe two o'clock tomorrow?"

I nodded my head. "Sure. I won't be late. Call out for me when you get here and I'll come out."

"Sounds like a plan!" Joke nodded to me. "Keep the food for breakfast and lunch tomorrow, I don't need it. I'll bring more next time we see each other."

Before she got too far away I called out to her. "Hey, Joke?" She turned and I caught her eye.

"Come alone. No visitors." I said sternly.

"Okee doke!" She waved and continued on. "Stay safe, Asuga!"

I leaped into the shadows and went to my night-time spot to sleep. When I woke up, I immediately headed towards our meeting place. I got there at around ten-thirty and waited. At ten fifty-five I heard voices coming around the corner. I looked up from my hiding place to see Joke walk into the alley. Only she wasn't alone like she had promised.

Joke had brought a young man with long, black hair who looked to be in his mid-twenties. He wore funky glasses on his forehead, an odd bandage-like scarf around his neck, and all-black clothes.

"Joke, this better not be one of your little pranks." The man said. His voice was gruff and dry.

"No! It isn't I swear! There's this little girl here and she needs someone to take care of her. She had a really bad injury and I want to make sure she is okay and find her a place to stay."

"Hmph. Whatever you say."

Joke pouted and looked around the alley in search of me. "Kirika?" She said in a whisper that was just loud enough for me to hear. "Are you there?" She paused for a response. "I know you said not to bring anyone but this is the guy I was telling you about! His name is Aizawa Shouta! He's a hero just like me!"

The man snorted. "You sure it wasn't just your imagination?"

"Yes, I am sure! She was here yesterday!"

I wasn't planning on going into the alley if she had brought someone else. I knew exactly who she had brought. Aizawa Shouta, otherwise known as the hero Eraserhead. He could erase any person's quirk with one look. and I was sure that Joke had intended to use that to her advantage. I pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote a note for Joke. I switched it above their heads so they couldn't track where I had thrown it from.

Joke picked it up and read it aloud. "'I know you have the best of intentions and I hope you spread them with others, but I cannot accept your kindness just yet. I need to figure out my life first then get going on my own path. Hopefully one day we will meet again and I will be able to give you my own sushi. I appreciate it, Kirika Asuga.'" Joke sighed. "I guess she's gone."

"'Kirika'? I feel like I've heard that name somewhere…" Aizawa shrugged off his thought and started to head out of the alley. "Come on, Joke. She doesn't want our help."

"Wait! I still brought stuff for her." Joke pulled a bag from off her back and put it on the ground. She pulled out a box and a first aid kit and set them on the ground.

"What are you doing?" Aizawa asked.

"I'm leaving these here for her!" Joke ran back over to Aizawa.

"See ya, Asuga!" Joke said as she and Aizawa left the alley.

Not going with them was one of the worst decisions I have made in my life.

~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~

I have been waiting to write the chapter for sooo long! Asuga has an interesting history with Ms. Joke (who Asuga calls just "Joke" similar to Aizawa). This chapter is almost 3000 words... so I hoped you enjoyed this rarity!

Peace


	40. Chapter 35: Record

"My name's Shindo!" the black-haired boy in Joke's class said while grabbing Midoriya's hands, "UA's had it tough this year, right? The hits just keep coming." Since Midoriya was near Todoroki, I begged Shindo wouldn't see me. He moved from person to person, shaking each of their hands and commenting on their heroism. "But you still have your hearts set on becoming heroes. That's awesome! I believe the heroes of tomorrow need to have that kind of fortitude!" Something was off about this dude. You come to an exam that only half of all people pass and you start encouraging your competition and comment on their intrepidness? It seemed odd, but some people are sometimes just like that. If Joke had so much seriousness when introducing her class, why show off such a softie.

Shindo finally came to Bakugou's hand. "Best of all, here's Bakugou, who was at the heart of the whole Kamino mess!" _I swear if anyone brings that up again… _"You've got the strongest will of all! I'm so glad we get a chance to face guys of your caliber today. We're going to give it our best!" I turned around right in time to see Bakugou swat away Shindo's hand with disgust.

"Cut the crap," Bakugou said. "You can talk all you want, but your face says otherwise." _So Bakugou noticed too…_ Some of Class 1-A reprimanded Bakugou for his rude behavior, but I saw nothing wrong with the way he acted. Shindo was a fake, and he was good at it.

Some of the students socialized while I continued to hide from Joke until Aizawa barked at us to put on our costumes. Jirou and Kaminari made some remarks about everyone knowing them and I realized something. Even all the way in the bar, we were watching the sports festival. How many of these kids had watched it—_studied_ it—in order to prepare for UA? After avoiding Joke and heading with the rest of the class, I approached Midoriya. He seemed to be deep in thought.

"Hey," I nudged him.

"O-oh, Asuga!"

"Am I the only one worried about the sports festival?"

"What do you mean?"

"How many of the people here do you think watched that?"

"Practically all of them. That is my largest worry so far."

_"_So we are on the same wavelength. I'll try my best to offset the odds for you guys… but this won't be a fair match at all."

"In the real hero world, plenty of people will already know our abilities and weaknesses. We need to be able to survive and grow stronger against even those odds! If they think we haven't grown from the sports festival, then they're already giving us an advantage."

"I'm glad to see you have faith in your class!"

"_Our_ class." He corrected me. "And, yes, I am confident every person in our class will make it. After all, if half the contestants can pass, it shouldn't de difficult at all!"

_He's not wrong._ Well, that was true until we figured out how the exam would really work. "Only the _first one hundred_ examinees to meet the requirements will pass." _Th-that is less than a .07% chance of passing! They aren't joking around this year…_

The announcer explained how the exam would work with the targets an everything. Suddenly, the room we were in… _opened up_. The wall disconnected and opened to reveal a stadium with a mountain, city, forest, and many other regions. I was getting bad memories of the USJ.

When I got the targets, I placed the first two on my left and right bicep. I placed the third right in the center of my chest. All of them were visible, but only if you were facing right at me. I wanted all of them to say "Come at me head-on. I dare you."

Midoriya explained to the class why we would be school vs. school instead of everyone for themselves and that was why we should stick together. Bakugou, Todoroki, and Kirishima left for their own reasons. There was no time to argue and Todoroki and Bakugou's quirks wouldn't be good at such a close distance with our classmates. Bakugou didn't express he knew that fact and acted like he didn't want to be stuck with us, but I think he knew that all he was going to do was hurt the class if he went all out. I knew why Midoriya was afraid they wouldn't be alright not their own, but Bakugou and Todoroki were some of the strongest people in the class and no doubt some of the strongest on this whole exam. I was confident in their abilities.

Midoriya expained to the class about the "UA hunting" but it was too late. "We need to get to higher ground!" I yelled. The exam started and students emerged from their hiding places. Hundreds of them all with their sights set on us.

"I got the first wave!" I yelled and Switched all of the balls that were within a few meters back at the people who sent them and with the same velocity with which they had been thrown with which stopped a few of the next wave from coming right at us. I backed down after that and let the rest of the class handle the next few waves. I had been debating two options on how to play this exam for a while. The first option was to help out UA as much as possible and aid others in getting two participants. The second was to go on my own track and just pass on my own. My quirk made this exam easy to pass. There's no point in sneaking up on people if you can just teleport right in front of their target and hit it.

Then I thought about Midoriya's comment. "_We need to be able to survive and grow stronger against even those odds!"_ If I helped class 1-A, then they wouldn't be growing; they'd be getting a free ride to their provisional license. After taking that into account, I decided.

"Here," I place four of my balls on the ground and took the remaining two. "You guys will need these more than me." I held one ball in my right, and the other in my left.

"Kirika? What are you doing?" Mina asked with a small amount of horror.

"I'm gonna take out some of the competition! I'll see you guys one you finish!" I ran out of or UA huddle and into the flying debris. This was my debut. If anything was going to show the rest of the world—and Aizawa especially—that I was fit to be a hero, it was being the first to pass this exam.

I picked out my first target. A scrawny boy who was cowering behind a rock. Judging from his long nails, button nose, and large cat ears, he has a feline-based quirk. Which means that he couldn't give me any immediate surprises. I located all three of his targets: one on his thigh, his shoulder, and his arm. I switched in front of them and tapped the three before he could even react.

"HOLY CRA— Awww man!" He put his hands down at his sides in defeat. "This is my second year trying!" Shrugged and continued moving.

My next target was a small girl who didn't have any sort of features that showed off her quirk other than her purple skin. She was out in the open with her eyes darting from side to side as if she was looking for her classmates. She was practically begging for someone to attack her. Her targets were all grouped together on her stomach in a triangle. I switched in front of her and quickly got two of her targets and went for the third until gas suddenly came out of her hands. I backed away and coughed response. It was purple, like her skin, and spreading rapidly.

"Ha! You fell right for our trap! You think I was really dumb enough to be so obvious?" I watched the girl fade away into the purple. "This gas will slowly dull all of your senses to the point where you can't see, hear, smell, taste, or feel a thing!" I flailed my arms to try and fan away the gas, but more just came into its place. "Trying to fight back will only make it worse." The girl's voice sounded a bit more distant.

Thinking was hard. Eventually, I fell to the ground and my balls rolled into the purple fog. I had to think of something, and soon. I just lied there until the girl approached me. Her figure appeared and crouched right in front of me. "You poor thing. Thought you had the advantage with a fancy teleportation quirk, huh?" She pulled out a round object from her pocket and began making her way to the target on my chest.

"N-no…" I breathed.

"It's okay. I'll disperse the gas when I'm done with you."

"I meant…"

"Hmm?"

I launched from the ground and kicked the girl in the shoulder. "I meant: no way!" She got up quicker than I could land another blow. My sight wavered and she punched me in the stomach.

"How are you still moving?!" She grit her teeth. I couldn't risk breathing more of the gas in so I switched behind her swept her feet, grabbed one of her balls, and quickly touched it to her third target.

"UUGHH!" She seemed infuriated. I could care less and quickly ran out of the cloud of purple fog. As soon as the air was clear, I coughed out whatever was in my lungs. I lasted about three minutes without a breath. _I'm out of practice._ Mustard taught me a thing or two about fighting when you have limited time to spare. My record time without a breath was seven minutes and fourteen seconds.

I stood to my full height when they made the announcement. "Alright. Our first examinee has passed. Ninety-nine more places left and two examinees eliminated." _He could've sounded more impressed or energetic, but oh well. _

The targets on my body lit up and told me to head towards the reception room. Before I would do that, I located where Aizawa was in the crowd and raised a fist to him as if to say, "I made it, and I'll do it again." I zoomed my scope in on him and watched him shake his head. From my point of view, I could see Joke sitting with Aizawa and suddenly start up a conversation with him while looking back at me every so often. She then pulled out a folded piece of paper from her pocket. She pointed to the writing, then back at me, then back at the writing. It took me a second to realize what the paper was.

Joke had kept my letter from the alley all this time.

~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~

Yay! I know some of you are probably like "Asuga gets first in the exam? Yeah, right. That's just character bias!" And, honestly, it isn't. Asuga has a legit teleportation-based quirk! And the objective is to hit people's targets and therefore catching them off guard to hit them. Asuga's quirk is literally the best quirk to have in this situation! So it's not bias, just facts.

Peace!


	41. Chapter 36: Focus

"Hey, Eraser!" Joke asked impatiently. "I thought UA had twenty kids per class. Why do you have twenty-one? That girl in the purple costume and the green-ish hair wasn't in the sports festival…" For some reason, Joke couldn't put her finger on that girl; she seemed familiar.

"She's a recent addition. I have high expectations for her but she's pulling more weight than I approve of." The complete two heroes sat and both watched the student run straight into the crossfire of the students fighting the UA group.

"That girl's got a death wish!" Joke popped out of her seat at seeing the student's suicide run.

"Sit down, Joke. She's not _that_ dumb." The two watched as the girl looked around for a few seconds, then disappeared with a small bit of purple dust left behind her.

That was when it clicked for Joke. She waited a little longer as the girl fought for another participant's last target. She was surrounded by a purple fog and they could no longer see her.

"Eraser… what's that new student's name?"

"Hmm? Oh, it's Kirika Asuga. Why do you ask?"

"N-no reason… just curious." The woman watched intently as she waited for the girl to appear from the purple fog. Suddenly, the student scrambled out of the fog and onto the ground where she looked like she was coughing. The best part was that all three of her targets were glowing a bright blue. It was then that the lazy announcer came onto the speaker and announced the first participant to pass. The girl looked up at Aizawa and raised a fist to him. A bold gesture, but one she deserved. Aizawa scoffed and shook his head. "That girl…"

Joke filtered through her pockets. She had always made sure to carry it with her just in case. She pulled out a crumpled, dirty note and shoved it into Aizawa's face. "Eraser, read this!"

"What exactly am I looking at here?" He skimmed over the note quickly, he only read took his time to read the name at the bottom. "You mean to tell me-"

"That girl I told you about in the alleyway! She really did exist! And by some miracle she made it into UA and is standing _right there_!" The pair looked back to see the aspiring hero walk away to what must have been the reception area. "What exactly happened to her? And how in the _world_ did she end up in _your class_?!"

"That's what you'd call a long story."

I felt a small touch of joy when I saw Joke had kept my letter. Then I realized she had figured me out. I had a small panic attack about how mad she would be at me for not talking to her while I walked to the reception room.

In the middle of my walk, a kid didn't notice my lit-up targets and tried to attack me. He hopped up from a lower spot than I was with some sort of super jump quirk and tried to catch me off guard while he threw his balls at me. Similar to my quirk, his seemed his did little for physical ability—other than his legs, of course—so he threw the ball at me with little force. I put my hand up and caught the ball without much effort. The boy landed on the ground with a nervous face. I tossed the ball back to him before gesturing my lit-up targets.

"I passed, pay attention next time before you you necessarily hurt someone." The boy mumbled an apology before running off to find someone else to ambush.

I finished my walk back to the reception area and find a room with a few tables and lots of seats. Snacks and beverages were scattered about on the tables, free for anyone to take after the exam. I grabbed a small slice of pizza and a cup of water and sat down to take a small nap.

Of course, I was still fully aware when people came into the reception area. The loud, head-slamming student from before the exam was the first to arrive after me. He assumed I was sleeping, but still didn't seem to make an effort to be quiet. He crinkled his water bottle, stomped around loudly, and even tried talking to himself a bit. I wouldn't have been against saying he was trying to get me to wake up. Finally, when he realized I wasn't going to wake up, he sat down and waited for the next person to come in. And, eventually, someone did and then another participant and, one after the other, the room began to fill up. I could hear a multiple of the passed examinees commenting on me.

"You're telling me _she _was the first to pass?"

"Wow. She's _so good_ that she doesn't even have the light of day to talk with anyone else."

"She's from UA? I don't remember seeing her in the sports festival…"

"That girl couldn't have been the first to pass. She looks like she couldn't even make it out of bed this morning."

"That girl?! You must be joking! I bet I could take her in a fight."

"Dude, she's kinda hot! You should go ask her out!"

I was fed up with the comments and actually a bit hungry so I got up slowly, making myself visible to everyone in the room, and teleported over to one of the tables, grabbed a protein bar, and teleported back to my seat. _That'll keep them occupied for a bit_.

I went on with my nap charade until someone had the guts to sit beside me. I opened one eye partly to see who it was. I was surprised to see Todoroki sitting to my left.

"Huh, so you really are awake." He took a sip of his water.

"Yep, I couldn't dream of sleeping at a time like this."

"Ironic."

I pondered my statement before giving a soft chuckle. "Heh. I guess you're right."

"So if the rumors I am hearing are true, you were the first to pass?"

I sighed. "People sure do like to talk. But, yes, I did pass first."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you. It wasn't that difficult, though, considering my quirk is one of the best suited for the competition." Todoroki just gave a grunt in recognition of my comment. We sat in pretty much silence after that. Todoroki and I were both quite types and enjoyed our privacy so I don't think either of us perceived the silence as awkward. Nonetheless, I decided to pick up a conversation.

"Hey, Todoroki?"

"Hmm?"

"Your father is Endeavor, correct? I was just curious about how it was like living with him as a kid."

"Oh, um…"

"Oh! Is it an uncomfortable subject? If you're not comfortable answering, I completely understand."

Todoroki continued still. "No, it's fine. My father was… strict. I was his perfect creation with a half-fire and half-ice quirk. I was forced into difficult training and was separated from my siblings to do it. My old man could never dream of surpassing All Might, so I was plan b."

"Todoroki… I'm sorry to hear that. But, hey, at least you got both fire _and _ice, right? What are the chances of that?" I tried to lighten the mood, but I brought up something even worse.

"Actually, that was the chance my father bet on. Have you heard of quirk marriages, Kirika?"

"…Y-yes I have."

"My mother has an ice quirk and my father used his name and fortune to get his hands on her quirk. All to create the perfect hero under his name to surpass All Might. My mother wasn't ever really happy in their relationship. She was always crying." Todoroki's hand unconsciously went to the left side of his face where his scar was. "She was so emotional one day that… "I can't stand that left side of yours" was what she said before pouring boil water onto my face." I gasped. _I really shouldn't have brought up his family._

"Well, I guess it's my time to share." I took a deep breath. "My mother was almost in an arranged marriage. She had a special quirk that could re-structured cells and molecules, so lots of people wanted to get their hands on it. But instead, she fled to America. That's where she met my dad and had my brother and I. We moved back to Japan when I was about nine years old. We weren't even a month into moving when a criminal ripped the supports out of our apartment building. The heroes assumed our apartment was empty since we had just moved in. Every other person in the building was saved except for my family who was crushed by the debris. The only reason I made it out was because of my quirk. I couldn't even help my own brother who was right in front of me…" I straightened my posture and faced Todoroki. I flipped my hair away from the right side of my face and pointed out a rough, jagged scar on my neck. "This scar goes all the way down to my back where it gets even worse and covers it almost entirely. I try to hide it with my bangs, but it only serves as a reminder."

"I'm sorry for your loss. Did you not have any family to go to?"

"Nope. My mom was an only child and my dad's brother eloped from the family without any trace. My grandparents have all passed too."

"That's unfortunate."

"Yeah, I guess. But who can waste time on that stuff? There's so much more we can focus on!"

"Yes, you are correct. We can't let our pasts distract us from our goals, these scars just serve as a reminder of the roads we've taken to accomplish our dreams."

"On another note, what's up with you and that guy who slammed his head in the ground in the parking lot? I've seen you two exchange glances a few times."

Luckily, Todoroki changed the subject willingly. Apparently he didn't want to keep talking about our messed up families either. "I have no idea… maybe its because of my attachment to Endeavor? Lots of people have their own issues with me because of my father."

"Well, if he really knew you as I do, he would see how wrong he is about you."

"What do you mean? The first time I met you, I tried to encase you in ice."

"Oh, yes, I remember. That was… not my best moment." I cringed slightly, remembering my breakdown. Maybe if I hadn't put that blindfold on, we could have avoided the Kamino incident. Maybe All Might would still be… _Stop! It's not your fault. You even tried to help. Things ended for the better, right?_

"But, I mean that you are an incredibly smart, thoughtful, and persevering person, Todoroki. When you did attack me back at the training camp, you did it without hesitation to protect your friends. And, I'm going to be honest here, lots of people wouldn't have been able to handle everything that you went through and still be strong enough to head into the hero route like you are and, if my experience can tell you anything, it's that your story is one that could have easily taken you down the villain route. That takes courage and a kind of perseverance few people have, so if someone chooses to have a grudge against you because of who you're related to and without even trying to get to know you, ignore them because they aren't worth your time."

I crossed my arms and leaned into my seat. I wasn't that good at pep talks but I only told Todoroki the truth. Everyone has a story they should tell. Perhaps encouraging people to open up about their stories was my way of trying to get myself to tell mine—to tell _all_ of it.

"Well, that was sentimental."

I chuckled a bit. "I try." With that, we fell into a more comfortable silence.

My conversation with Todoroki brought a few bad memories back into the limelight. Especially about how I was first inaugurated into the League. And, more specifically, my first crush and my first betrayal.

~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~

AHHHHHHHHHHHH. I FEEL LIKE I HAVENT POSTED IN FIFTY MILLION YEARS! To all of you who stay up to date and try to keep up with the story, I apologize for my absence dearly. At first, I needed a mental health break. I was dealing with some personal things that I needed some time for. Then, THE HOLIDAYS CAME. Family, friends, cooking, FOOD! It all swept me away and left you all with no more storiesss! Anywayyyyy I'm back! I think that two chapters a week is a bit heavy on my procrastinating schedule so I'll move my posts to Sundays and try to post on Thursdays as much as possible!

But that heart-to-heart with Todoroki though... amiright? When I thought about it, Asuga and Todoroki are more alike than I initially realized. They both have traumatic backgrounds, have family troubles, have pushed themselves to become heroes because of family members, have the background to become villains, are more introverted (though Asuga likes to move out of her comfort zone), and like to keep to themselves (not sure if this also counts as introverted). They both also, in my opinion, have a lot of bottled up feelings... And are great at creating awkward silences.. w See ya soooonnnn!

Peace!


	42. Chapter 37: Keep Moving

I screamed as loud as I could, hoping someone could hear. A man pushed me up against a wall. He had a semi-large build with neon green hair and tattoos traveling from his arms up to his neck. He had a friend behind him who I suppose was keeping watch. Apparently they assumed that picking on an eleven-year-old girl was going to appease them. They block me in an alley and, when I tried to run, neon green guy latch onto my foot with a quirk that lets him

"Come on, now! Don't run away from us like that! We just wanted to talk! Now, what is a little girl like you doing in a bad place like this? Hmm?" His breath smelled of cigarettes. I turned my head in disgust.

"Let me go," I said through clenched teeth. Back then, I couldn't switch long ways away or a lot with my quirk at the time and control wasn't a strong suit of mine either. This man's arm would come off if I switched with him grabbing me.

"Hey! Let her go!" I looked over to see a figure standing at the entrance to the alley. It was about six at night and it was difficult to see his or her face. The voice sounded feminine, but I could care less. As my assailants were distracted, I took my opportunity.

I ducked down and away from the guy holding me, effectively freeing me from his grasp. I jumped up before he could react and kicked him with my heel. He was down on the ground quickly. The second guy was easier. I guessed he didn't have a quirk well-suited for fighting, so a knee to the stomach and palm to the face was enough to do him in. I flicked my hair out of my face and looked towards the distraction. It was a young girl; she was around my age. Her deep royal blue hair was cut into a pixie cut with the exception of a long lock of hair flowing down to her shoulder. Her mouth was open in awe.

"Umm…" She stuttered. "I-I wasn't expecting that."

I set myself back into a fighting stance. "What do you want?" You could never trust people on the streets. And my gut told me something wasn't right about this girl.

"Whoa there." She put her hands up innocently. "I'm not here to fight. Well, I _was _here to help _you_, but you clearly didn't me to." I relaxed slightly at her words and lowered my guard a bit.

"So? I'm fine. You can move along now." I turned to switch away. That's when a feeling of dread overcame me. I _couldn't_ switch. I looked back at the girl. She had a slightly guilty face on. "I'm assuming the reason why I can't use my quirk is because of yours?"

"Your assumption would be correct." She scratched the back of her head and looked at her shoes.

"Well? Undo it." I was getting antsy. Being in the same place for a while wasn't good.

"I can't…"

"What do you mean you 'can't'?" I kept my eyes on my surroundings. The guys on the ground could get up any second.

"Well, I can't cancel out people's quirks within ten meters of me for four minutes… so I did that to save you while you were being confronted by those guys, but I can't undo it. You'll have to wait."

"Oh no…" Not being able to use your quirk was a death sentence. Not many quirkless people can survive on the streets. And, at that moment, we were both as good as quirkless.

I started towards the girl and the opening of the alley. "I can't believe this." I grabbed the girl's arm and dragged her with me.

"W-what are you doing?"

"You want to live, don't you? We have to keep moving."

Suddenly, the girl's face went white. "H-hey… behind you."

I turned back to see another being in the alley. A pale, thin figure was walking toward us. Its head was cocked oddly to the side and hobbled towards us. Rags and bandages hung off of it.

After one look, I could tell this was no man.

It was a monster

~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~

Okay, I can't type much but ahhhh! Creepy, huh? Aren't you so glad I left you all with yet another cliffhanger?

Peace!


	43. Chapter 38: Resist

"_More_…" The creature whispered. Its voice crackled and was raspy; its hoarseness was apparent from even so much as a soft sound.

The girl beside me spoke. "M-more what?" My gripped tightened on her arm. _Fight or flight._

The creature sucked in a small breath. Hairs on the back of my neck stood straight up. "MORE _FOOD!_" The creature hobbled forward at a faster rate of speed. It put its hand out and its boney fingers were shown. It took my frazzled mind a bit to realize its fingernails were elongated and sharpening.

"_Run_!" I screamed and pulled the girl along with me. "We need to move!"

We hurried out of the alley and into an empty street. Our situation wasn't good. There was no one around; no crowd to lose this thing in. There were hardly any large or abandoned buildings to hide in either. Our only hope was to run.

And I was good at running.

I let go of the girl's arm and continued running on my own. "How long?" I yelled back at her.

"How long what?!" She yelled back.

"How long until your quirk wears off?!" I looked back for the creature. It was slowly following like it was waiting for something. I turned back to see where I was going.

"Uhhh, I don't know! I little more than a minute I think!" _A minute. _

A single minute could be the difference between my life or death.

Suddenly, a thin, tan spike shot out and beside me. It punctured deeply into the ground and stayed. I looked back to see the creature. I expected him to be a decent ten meters back. Imagine my surprise when he was only about three meters from my heels.

"Crap!" I yelled. "It's gaining!"

I coarse voice shook the whole road. "FOOD!" It yelled. The psychotic voice still haunts my memories. The creature's nails kept rushing past us and trying to gain ground. There was nowhere to go until we came upon an intersection.

"Go left!" The girl yelled.

"Are you sure?" I yelled back.

"Yes! Now go while we still have ground on him!"

I darted to the left and continued my sprint. "Now where?" I yelled back.

"First alley on the right! Then hop into the cellar!"

"God, I hope you're right about this!" I went right into the alley. At the end of it was a trap-door of sorts. I flung the door open to find a ladder and a five-foot-wide tunnel into the ground. Without missing a beat, I hopped into the tunnel and grabbed the rungs of the ladder. I watched above as the girl came down too and locked the trap door. We didn't speak as we quickly descended down the poorly-lit tunnel. I could still hear our assailant banging on the door above.

We finally reached the bottom of the ladder in a meter by meter empty room. The wall opposite of the ladder was a reinforced metal door with a keypad by it.

"Will that door be enough to keep that thing out?" I asked. The first words to break our silence.

"It will be for as long as we need it to." She approached the keypad and started to punch in the numbers before looking back at me. "Do you mind?" I sighed and turned around as she put in the code. After four beeps and a _click, _I turned around. The girl opened the door and we walked into a short, three-meter hallway before we came upon another locked door. This one required three keys.

"A little tight with security, huh?"

She gave a little chuckle. "Hey, it's not my choice. But we prefer security rather than having heroes barging in on us when we don't want them to."

I nodded in approval as she unlocked the door with the last key. Then, I remember her words. "I'm sorry, what did you mean by 'we'?"

The girl swung open the door to reveal a large room. It was pretty spacious and well-lit with concrete walls. There was a living room area and a kitchen with other doors leading into different rooms and closets. The thing that surprised me the post was the three sets of eyes that were instantly focused on me.

"Hinata, help me deal with a guy outside. Itsuki, Aina, could you handle our new… guest? And get Michiro out of bed."

A girl with pink hair in pigtails—who I assumed was Aina—perked up. "Oh! Do I get to use BF?"

The girl that had followed me in glanced at me. "Yeah, that might be necessary."

A dark-haired boy got up and traveled with the girl back out into the hallway. Aina and a blonde-haired boy got up from where they were and started towards me.

Aina held her hands behind her back as if she was hiding something. "Hiya!" She said peppily. "I'm Aina! And the guy to my left is Itsuki!"

I began backing into a hallway. "Hey… where am I?"

"Nowhere important." Said Itsuki. His voice was young but grim.

"I-I don't want to cause any trouble."

"Then stay still." A gruff voice behind me said. I turned around to see who said it when I was face-to-face with an about fifteen-year-old with red hair. His dark eyes were cold and sent a chill down my spine. I backed away from him suddenly.

"Aina. Blind-fold her." Itsuki said. I whipped around to a dark cloth being placed over my eyes. As soon as I tried to take it off, someone pinned my arms against them. I started kicking and trying to get away. It was no use. All of them were much bigger than me, much stronger. I was eventually tied up to a support pillar of some sort.

"Let me go!" I yelled. "Fight me without a stupid mask on!"

The three conversed through my screams. Eventually, I heard Itsuki say. "Should we get chloroform to knock her out?" My heart sunk. _Was this all a trap?_ The good part about chloroform, though, was that it would take five minutes to put me under. Acting could keep me conscious. Plus, chloroform had nasty side effects.

I then heard the red-haired man, who was most-likely Michiro say, "No, we'll choke her out, then get the extra ketamine to keep her under." _No. _In order to choke someone, you only need to do it for several seconds to keep someone out for thirty or forty seconds. In that time, they could inject my unconscious body with ketamine, an anesthetic that could last for over thirty minutes if they gave with a hundred-milligram dose. They could add more as they wanted too, which made my chances of escape slim to none.

"Got it! I'll grab the ketamine!" Aina said.

I heard footsteps coming toward me and Michiro's voice. "Itsuki, hold her down. She'll definitely try to resist."

All at once, I felt multiple pressures on my body. Itsuki held my legs down—my arms weren't a problem since they were already tied back. I felt Michiro's hands delicately put pressure onto my neck. I almost didn't realize he was trying to choke me out until he increased his pressure on my neck suddenly. I started to try and kick and get away. I thrashed my head around as much as possible. Michiro's hands still held firm and in a few seconds my consciousness faded. As I started to gain semi-consciousness, I felt a prick in my arm by my shoulder. Not long after that, I fell deeper into my sleep.


	44. Chapter 39: Get a Grip

Sorry guys! I know you were expecting a chapter! Sorry, the chapter isn't finished yet, but it will be out either tomorrow or the next day... or possibly the day after that (at the latest!). It's hard to balance writing with school work and my other activities, so I hope you can understand. Thank all of you for reading this story and for sticking with it! I have plans for things all the way up to the most recent chapters of the manga! Trust me, I have things on the way, so bear with me! I'll edit a chapter over this soon so be on the lookout!


	45. Chapter 39: Little by Little

After being lead into the weird underground base and being choked out by a complete stranger, I awoke with a major headache. Sitting up made it worse and the room began to spin. I closed my eyes and tried to ground myself and focus on where I was. I could feel warm sheets covering me and my head was resting on a pillow.

I was in a bed.

I opened my eyes again to get a sense of the room I was in. A fog covered my thoughts and made thinking and analyzing difficult. _Get a grip, Asuga. _I forced myself to sit up and survey the room. It was all a blended gray shade. Slowly, I could make out concrete walls and the metal frame of the bed I was laying in. The only other furniture in the room was a small wooden bedside table.

As soon as I gained the strength, I got out of the bed and made my way to the door. It was solid metal with nothing but a knob and hole near the bottom to allow small items in and out. First things first, I tried to see if the door was open.

I twisted the knob and pushed slightly. _KREEEEE_

The door swung open to the main room where I was choked out. I made eye contact with each of my kidnappers as they sat on a couch on the opposite side of the room.

And, as any normal human would do, I casually walked over to the entrance and tried the door there.

"Ah," I turned back to the group, "You lock the exit from the inside too."

The girl who led me into the hideout sprung up from the couch and my body tensed. "Hey! Look who's up!" She made her way over to me with a spring in her step. She hopped in front of me and held out her hand. "I don't think we got formally introduced, the name's Mika!"

I looked at her hand and back up to her. "Just Mika?"

"We don't do family names here. Just whatever you like." She reached her hand out farther with a big smile.

I reluctantly shook her hand and quickly retracted my own. "Call me Asuga."

"Sure! Welcome to our humble abode, Asuga!"

"Kirika?" Todoroki broke me out of my trance.

"Huh?" I sat up, remembering where I was.

"You looked concerned, I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Oh, yeah I'm good, just zoning out."

Todoroki nodded and we went back to more silence.

"By the way," I said, "I never thanked you for saving my life, did I?"

Todoroki looked at me funny. "What do you mean?"

"Back when I collapsed in the middle of the night."

Todoroki gave a small exhalation of air. It was barely audible but subtly resembled a laugh. "Ah, yes, I remember that. You're welcome, I'm just glad I was fast enough."

"Well, I'm glad that you were down there or else I don't know what would have happened to me!"

"Ah, well… I suppose it was lucky." Before I could ask why, a group of UA students walked in.

"Hey, guys!" Momo waved as Jirou, Asui, and Shoji followed her. After grabbing refreshments, the group told us all about how they single-handedly conquered a whole group of girls gunning for them.

"Nice job!" I smiled. I loved to hear happy stories from others. It made me feel better that they could tell those instead of sadder ones.

"What about you, Kirika? _Ribbit. _Did you go with Todoroki?" Asui asked.

"Heh, no, we didn't." I rubbed the back of my head with a meager smile. "I finished on my own."

"Cool. How long have you been here anyway?" Jirou asked.

"Hmm… not too long, I'd say. Maybe fifteen minutes or so?"

"Wow. Do you guys know who finished first? I've been scoping out who might be competition in the next round." Shoji asked as he surveyed the growing crowd.

"Well…" I gave a small smile and a laugh. "I can tell you who finished first…"

"Wait… you're kidding, right?" Jirou's jaw dropped.

I beamed. "Nope, I was the first one in here!"

The group congratulated me and then we fell into more casual conversation.

"Have you guys seen any from UA fail?" I asked.

"Nope, but we were also in a building most of the time, so it's possible. We make six, so more than a fourth of the class."

"Hopefully we can all make it," Jirou said.

With that, another group came into the room. Six very recognizable students. Bakugou, Kirishima, and Kaminari came in followed by Midoriya, Uraraka, and Sero.

After them, little by little, the rest of Class 1-A trickled in without a single student missing. After that, It was time for the second part of the exam to begin.

~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! The next WILL be out on Sunday! If not, something very bad has happened to me. I hope you all understand that the amount of work I have to do for things in and out of school is very hefty. I'm not being inactive and not publishing on time because of laziness or forgetfulness! I just have a lot on my plate and I hope you all understand and that it was worth the wait. I understand that Asuga's backstory is confusing and choppy, but bear with me. Feel free to read it again so you understand it!

Peace!


	46. Chapter 40: Clear

Our instructions for the second phase of the exams were simple: we needed to save building collapse "survivors." Accept, it wasn't so simple. In case I haven't noted it heavily, my trauma and I are heavily connected to one very important thing:

Building collapses.

My whole family died in a building collapse and I was in the heart of the Kamino ward incident where half a city was destroyed and hundreds of people were killed. Needless to say, this was going to be hard. I even overheard Midoriya and Iida talking about Kamino too so I was glad I wasn't the only one affected by it.

Then, some of the Shiketsu students came up to us. A large, hairy… man? I wasn't really sure what it was. Anyways, it and some of the students Shiketsu students came over and they talked about some guy Bakugou fought with. I didn't really tune into the conversation but one girl kept staring at me. She was blonde, had long lips, and had a very tight bodysuit. She just stared at me with a certain gaze. I couldn't describe it, it was just _familiar_. I made eye contact with her and waved. She waved back and smiled, but she still kept her eyes on me. Sometimes she would eye up my hero costume with a hint is sadness in her eyes, but then she would look back at me and pang of hunger would touch her expression in a subtle, creepy way.

I was going to confront her until Todoroki came forward and approached the Shiketsu guy who had beef with him for some reason.

"Hey, Crew Cut." Todoroki addressed the student. "Did I do something to offend you?" _As direct as always, Todoroki._

Crew Cut turned around. "Nah. You'll have to forgive me, but it's because you're Endeavour's son." The amount of anger I gained from simply one sentence was amazing.

"I hate _all _of you." Crew Cut continued. "You've changed a lot since then, but those eyes… they still look exactly like Endeavour's." Crew Cut turned and left after being called by his classmates but my rage never left.

Todoroki held a frustrated and confused look on his face so I walked up to his side and shook my head while looking at the Shiketsu students mingle with each other. "That was possibly the most ignorant thing I have ever heard." I crossed my arms.

"Hm?" Todoroki looked towards me in surprise.

"I mean, are you kidding me? He doesn't like you because of what? Your eye color? Maybe your hair? That's like saying 'Oh, I read the first few chapters of that book but I could never finish it because the _cover_ just didn't do it for me.' All I'm saying is just don't take it to heart, Todoroki. This is your life and you are your own person and you are not simply defined as Endeavour's son, you are so much more and anyone who can't see that doesn't have the right to meet the amazing person you truly are."

Happy with what I said, I turned around and left Todoroki to himself. Not long after, an alarm rung out that announced our mission and the walls of the reception room collapsed to let us out.

I ran for the debris, but as soon as I came close to the rubble my breathing began to quicken. Memories of Asahi resurfaced and I stopped my pace. I could hear Asahi's voice ring through my ears. _"I love you, Asuga."_ I pause in my tracks and look away from the rubble. _It's just an exam._

I turned towards where there were students gathering to clear a space for the victims. I went up to a girl who looked to be a main coordinator of the setup.

She didn't hesitate to ask questions. "Can you help clear the debris to make space?"

I nodded and she gave me a thumbs up. "We probably need a fifty meters by fifty meters square around here. I'm Tsumaki by the way."

"I can make it a hundred meters. The name's Kirika." We both gave a mutual nod and headed our separate ways.

I ran over to a group that was mapping out and clearing the rescue area. "Hey!" I waved to them. "Can you guys clear an outline of the area? I can remove everything after that!" They looked at me in disbelief and then at each other.

A boy with four muscular arms looked at me up and down. "You can clear twenty-five hundred square meters all on your own?"

I crossed my arms and looked at him with the same expression. "A thousand would be a better use of my quirk, though you may have to pick up a few pebbles afterward."

The boy chuckled and looked at the other students on standby. "Come on! You heard the girl! Get to work!" And with that, we began to clear rocks and debris in a huge square. I didn't use my quirk in order to save energy before the huge switch I was about to do.I introduced myself to the boy at that time, his name was Shihojishi, but he asked me just to call him Hoji.

When we were finally finished, I got a good look at what I was about to clear out. The area probably wasn't nearly as large as a thousand square meters, but that doesn't mean it wasn't humungous. My nervous look was probably noticeable as Hoji came up to me again.

"You sure you can do this? This is quite the feat! What exactly does your quirk do that lets you clear this? I swear if you blast me away with some sort of laser…"

I laughed and shook my head. "No, it's nothing like that. Just make sure no one is in the clear area or over there." I pointed to a rather desolate region that I had scouted out while we were clearing the outline. There were no living people in it, so it was a perfect dump spot for all the debris. I waited a bit for more scouts to check the area and make sure no one would be in harm's way.

After about five minutes, we were ready to go. "Okay, everyone clear out! Behind this girl!" Hoji looked back down at me. "Make this quick, we've already got patients to tend to."

I nodded and readied myself. "Oh, it'll be fast. Just try not to blink." I spread out my hands in front of me to gauge to the first section I would clear. My imaginary bubbles covered it and I put my quirk to the test.

_KRAM, BOOM BOOM!_

I looked to my left to see the debris pile up in the desolate area. Students all around gasp and widened their eyes in amazement staring at the now clear and flat piece of land in front of them. I was disappointed, though; nausea was setting in and I wasn't even halfway done.

I fought down my urge to hurl and put my hands back up to switch again. This time, I switched an even larger section and I could feel the ground quake as each cement block hit the pile. I dropped to one knee, not because of the tremors, because I couldn't keep a sense of balance. The back of my throat felt dry even though I could taste the hot saliva filling my mouth. I turned to my left and threw up the granola bars I ate in the reception area and my breakfast.

I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and tried standing. It was hard at first but I made my way onto both of my feet with the help of a large piece of rubble I used as a brace. I made my final switched and the world went black for a split second. I leaned fully on the rubble to try not to fall over.

I looked up to see if my job was complete. "Crap," I muttered. There was a decent section of debris still not clear. _One more time…_ My vision was beginning to double and it was hard to see what I was going to switch. Suddenly, a sharp, kneading pain hit the front of my skull and I sucked in a large breath, trying not to double over. That was when a voice blowed over our group.

"Okay, guys! Time for us to pick up the slack! And can someone please get this girl water!" I looked up to see Hoji commanding the other students around along with Tsumaki.

I thanked one of the students for bringing me water and sat for a while as I watched victims being filed in. Some faked unconsciousness while others faked injuries to the head arms and legs and each was placed into a category of severity from low to extreme based on their presenting symptoms. Occasionally, you could also hear some yell out "Points deducted!" After a few minutes, I noticed that the victims were now streaming in and I was probably being marked up for just sitting, so I got up and joined what I assumed was a basic rescue mission.

~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~

Hi guys! Here's the re-uploaded version of the chapter. Sorry I couldn't have fixed it sooner! If you've been with me a while, you know I've had these issues in the past. I think if I save the chapter when it's highlighted it has the weird "p class" stuff (generally I copy a chapter before it is submitted just so I don't lose the edits I made and post-chapter comments if something goes wrong). Anyways, I hope you guys can actually enjoy the chapter now and please feel free to comment or message me privately anytime. You are amazing humans!

Peace!


	47. Chapter 41: A Bit Annoyed

My job was to escort victims to the emergency treatment area from the the students who were out in the field. I also would check the victims wounds if needed, but usually the rescuers had gauged what injuries they had.

"Kirika!" Uraraka waved at me. "We need your help over here!" I ran to her in the dilapidated city area. She, Yaoyorozu, Sero, and Satou were standing around an old man on the ground.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I looked down at the old man feigned semi-consciousness and only whispered, "my neck…"

"We think he has a neck injury, but every time we try to move him, he starts screaming at us!" Sero said.

"Whatever you do, don't move his neck. That's the worst thing you could do." I thought for a minute before handing out orders. "Momo, can you make a gurney or just a flat board of any sort that we can carry?"

"Yes! Just give me a moment while I stand over there." She walked over to a corner and opened up her costume to expose her chest—facing away from us—to create the gurney. I blushed before turning back to the others.

"Uraraka, make him float. Very carefully though, we have to make sure he stays level and still." As Uraraka slowly helped the man float to about our waist height, Yaoyorozu brought over the gurney and we placed it under him. I grabbed one end of it while Satou grabbed the other. Uraraka released the man from her quirk and his weight came onto the gurney.

"Sero, tape him down by his wrist, arms, legs, ankles, torso, and head. We need him to be as stable as possible." After Sero did that, Satou and I made our way to where the other victims were.

We attempted to make travel fast and quick, but I tried to refrain from using my quirk. Another downside to jogging is the you bob up and down, so, naturally, the man on the gurney was too. Suddenly, I could hear him yell out, "Points deducted! I have a neck injury! You want me to get paralyzed from the neck down?!" And with that, he went "unconscious" again. Satou and I looked at each other with utter surprise.

"You know what, screw this." I looked at where we were and the victim area. We weren't that far off but I wasn't going to risk failing. I switched us to the area and help the man get proper care while Satou went to rescue more people. After that, I felt like taking a bit of command over the victim area alongside Hoji and Tsumaki. There were so many victims that we overflowed into the reception area to make sure we had enough room for those who were critically injured.

I got points deducted again one time for telling a group of very mildly injured victims to finish the walk by themselves and go to designated areas based on their own injuries so that the students could save more victims. A little kid in the group spoke out and said I should have points deducted.

"Excuse me?" I snapped while trying to maintain at least a little bit of composure. "I understand that you have just been through a traumatic experience, but you are minimally injured and are not openly facing any psychological troubles at the moment. You can clearly walk to the area over to the right there without any assistance. Now, some of us heroes have more important and much more highly injured victims to deal with so it would be a great help if you just took care of yourselves for the time being and allow us to do our jobs."

"Your goal should be to help every victim, so you are neglecting your duty as a hero!" An elderly woman chimed in.

I gave her a blank stare. "I am not going to pamper you and cater to your every need. If I did that, more people will die just for your comfort. Next time you want to criticize me on how I'm not giving you cookies and lollipops right now, you can go talk to my family's graves and ask them how they would've felt if the only reason they died was because a few kids needed some help walking on their perfectly capable legs. My _goal _is to make sure no brothers, sisters, mothers, or fathers die today." I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Now, would you please go to the area on the right?"

"Y-yeah, sure." The boy said and he and the group of victims walked away with looks touched with embarrassment and humiliation

After that, I continued working and even got to talk to some of class 1-A.

"Hey, Midoriya!" I waved to the green-haired boy as he dropped off a victim to Taimaki.

"Oh, hi, Asuga! I would've thought that you'd be out in the field." He said.

"Nope, I thought I'd be best suited here. Plus, the wreckage just reminds me of bad memories."

"Ah, I know what you mean." He looked out towards the large, debris-filled area and I followed his empty gaze. I knew old memories were flooding both of our heads.

"Anyways, how's the situation looking out there?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm not sure. I think we still have a lot to go but I also think we can finish soo—"

_CRASHH. _

Midoriya and I whipped our heads towards the wall to our left. It was blown to bits and dust covered our view of it. "I think this is part of the exam!" Midoriya yelled over the panic.

As the dust cleared and settled, a large figure arose along with other, smaller figure behind it. "Gang Orca?!" Midoriya gasped. I knew the hero vaguely but apparently Gang Orca had come along with many of his sidekicks with oddly shaped gauntlets on their hands.

Gang Orca and his little Oompa Loompas were presenting themselves as villains which meant that we would have to both rescue victims and defeat villains at the same time. I couldn't have said I was surprised, but I was a bit annoyed.

"Midoriya, most of these villains most likely don't know our quirks which means we have the advantage. I'm going to do as much as I can to whittle down their numbers and see what kind of quirks and weapons they have."

"Asuga," Midoriya grabbed my arm before I could run off. "Bring some of the sidekicks to me first!" I nodded and stood back a bit while the side kicks charged at us.

_"Ready!" _I switched the closest sidekick. "Now, Midoriya!" Midoriya set his feet and roundhouse kicked the confused sidekick, effectively knocking him out. I grabbed some rope from the bag underneath my cape and tied him to a heavy cement pillar far away.

Suddenly, I felt an earthquake, but It wasn't normal. It was almost… artificial. I remembered a similar feeling from the test we took prior. I flipped my scope in front of my left eye and zoomed into the area where I assumed was the epicenter. It was the boy from the parking lot that was shaking everyone's hands. Without warning, Gang Orca shot over to the boy and made his own sort of shock wave. I was familiar with the attack he used as Gang Orca was well-renown for his ultrasonic attacks. The scary part was that they could not only give you a massive headache, but they also can paralyze you. The boy, who's name I remember as Shindo, was now a victim of that very attack and there was no doubt in my head that Gang Orca would use it again; it won't really injure students but it will put them out of commission.

I switched back over to the villains and made a risky move. Before Gang Orca really knew what I could do, I switched right on top of him. If there's anything I knew about sea creatures, the nose or the eyes were always your best bet. I sat myself right into the villain's shoulders and just started pounding on the head and face.

"Argh! Little brat, you think some measly punches will take me out?!" Gang Orca twisted his body so that I nearly fell forward. I tried to balance myself again or switch off of him until he grabbed my arm and swung me straight into the ground.

"Gah!" I coughed as all the air in my lungs escaped. I gasped for air as Gang Orca lifted me up face-to-face with him.

"You didn't _really _believe I was going to be an _easy_ target, did you?" Gang Orca was noticeably preparing himself for another ultrasound attack.

"Yeah, it was a kinda—" a cough erupted in my throat "dumb move, but any distraction is a good distraction, don't you think?" I switched out of the way as Todoroki came barreling in with a barrage of ice.

~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~

Hey! I thought I'd do something a little special after each chapter (or maybe before, lemme know)! I like to listen to music as I write or I usually have a song stuck in my head. For this chapter, I was really stuck with the song "CITY OF ANGELS" by 24kGoldn. I found it while I was looking for songs and I actually really like it! I hope you guys do too and I want to do this in the future and maybe find songs that go along with the chapter in lyrics or mood!

Peace!


End file.
